The Gryffindor Goddess
by lesbianwitchlibrary
Summary: Ginny hears Draco Malfoy has gotten a reputation as the "Slytherin Sex God." She decides to start a competition and make a name for herself as the Gryffindor Sex Goddess. Equal parts smut and plot. Lesbian pairings only.
1. The Slytherin Sex God

Ginny was getting tired of the giggles.

Parvati and Lavender were at it again – sitting close in a corner by the fire place and making girly, high-pitched shrieks of surprise and laughter. The girls were intentionally trying to be as dramatic about the whole ordeal as possible. Most of the time they spoke in annoying fake-whispers, hoping to be overheard.

This time was no different, only Ginny had made the mistake to sit down right beside them. She was quietly reading the Daily Prophet's coverage of the recent Holyhead Harpies Quidditch match when the two of them sat down and went about their usual activities – gossiping about everything possible. Who was dating who, who said what, who wore what, and, recently, who was sleeping with who.

"That's what they're calling him now," Parvati giggled. "Isn't that funny?"

Lavender said, "who's calling him that?"

"Oh, everyone, really," said Parvati. "Mostly just Slytherins... though there are rumors, you know, that he got with a few Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff girls."

"No Gryffindors I trust?"

"Actually... there is one." This time, Parvati _actually_ whispered in Lavender's ear. Lavender squealed.

"Are you sure of it?"

"Oh yes. She told me herself."

"Best hope no one else gets wind of it. Could make some Gryffindors _very_ upset to hear one of their own has been shagging the Slytherin Sex God."

Finally, Ginny turned around to face the two and said, curiosity overcoming her, "Who in Merlin's beard is the Slytherin Sex God?"

"You haven't heard?" said Lavender excitedly. There was nothing the pair of them loved more than divulging a bit of juicy information. "Oooh you'll just die."

Lavender and Parvati looked at each other and devolved into a pool of giggles once more.

"Well?" Ginny said impatiently. The other two managed to pull themselves together briefly.

"It's Malfoy."

Ginny laughed. "Malfoy? Really?"

"Well," Parvati said, satisfied with this response, "that's the word on the street, anyway."

"I hear he's shagged dozens of women, _this year alone_." Lavender smiled and nodded for dramatic effect.

"Lovely," said Ginny. "I really couldn't care less." Yet after a moment, she said, "Malfoy? The evil prick? Who would want to bed him?"

"He may not be kind, but he's _very_ attractive, you must admit."

Ginny shook her head defensively. "I don't see it. He's a damned ugly git." She wanted to return to her reading, but something struck her. "Which Gryffindor did he sleep with?" she asked.

"Oh, you're _not_ going to like it," Parvati teased.

"Not one bit," Lavender added.

"You might even – throw them off the team."

" _What?"_ Ginny said, her book falling off her lap. "You don't mean - "

"Oh, I do," Lavender nodded. She whispered in Ginny's ear. _"Katie Bell."_

Ginny saw Katie the next day during Quidditch practice. She held her tongue the whole session, but couldn't seem to keep herself from scowling. Someone from her _own team?_ If Ginny really wanted to make a fuss about it, she could tell Harry. No one in the world hated Malfoy more than Harry, and he would not have stood for this betrayal. Ginny didn't entirely know why this bothered her, but she knew that it _did_ and she was going to do something about it.

Katie was in the changing room, taking off her Quidditch robes. Ginny walked straight in and stared at Katie.

"You didn't," she said finally.

"Come again?"

"Please tell me you didn't do what they're saying you did."

Katie shifted uncomfortably. She put away her robes and pulled out her school clothes. "You've got to be a bit more specific."

"I heard about your encounter with the so-called Slytherin Sex God."

Katie laughed. "Come off it. I don't even know who that is."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "You shagged Malfoy."

Katie looked like she was about to say something, then sighed. "Yes," she said. "It's true."

" _Why,_ Katie?" Ginny said emphatically. "Why on earth would you do something that dim-witted?"

"I was curious, Ginny, that's all," Katie said, as if that was a simple and valid explanation.

"He's practically a Death Eater!" Ginny half-shouted. "What could you possibly want to do with a _Death Eater?"_

"I'd heard the rumors. Girl in my Potions class – black-haired girl, Slytherin, can't remember her name – was absolutely _going on_ about him. The things they're saying about him... Well, any woman would be curious, and then the opportunity presented itself."

"You've gone mad," said Ginny, shaking her head. "I can't believe this. What if I were to go and tell Harry?"

"What?" said Katie. "Why would you do that? Are you trying to get me kicked off the team?"

"We need to train hard this year," said Ginny, "and that means we can't have you fraternizing with the enemy. And Draco Malfoy – the bloody Slytherin Sex God, as you're calling him – is the enemy."

"It's my body and my decisions, Ginny."

Ginny felt a flame of disgust rising up her body, boiling in her stomach, pounding in her heart, and flushing in her cheeks. "You're mad," she said angrily and stomped out of the changing room still in her Quidditch robes.

Ginny felt angrier than she needed to be, and she needed to share that anger with someone who would understand. By the time she returned from Quidditch practice, the rumor was spreading like wildfire. She heard two people discussing it on the first floor, five on the second, and by the time she reached Gryffindor tower, she'd heard the words "Slytherin Sex God" so many times it made her sick.

As Ginny was about to enter the tower, standing in front of the Fat Lady, Hermione exited the door. As usual, she was carrying around six books and was looking very frizzy and stressed.

"Oh, hi Ginny," Hermione said. She looked at Ginny more closely. "Ginny, what's going on? You look very flushed."

"Can we speak in private?" Ginny asked. She figured Hermione, of all people, would share her frustration.

They walked down two floors and through a couple of corridors until they found an empty classroom to sit in. "Have you heard about Malfoy?" Ginny finally asked as they settled themselves inside it and closed the door.

"What about him?"

"It's been spreading round the school."

"Oh. Well I spent most of the day at the library. I only just went back to the room when I realized I'd forgotten some of my schoolbooks and had to get them. You know, I was re-reading _Hogwarts: A History_ and I found something you'd just find fascinating on the first female Quidditch player. She was a Gryffindor, of course. I should show you sometime -"

"Hermione, can we just talk about this?"

"Oh, alright. So – what is it about Malfoy?"

"It's quite stupid, really," Ginny said. "But they're going around calling him the "Slytherin Sex God.""

"Are they really?" asked Hermione. Ginny nodded. "That foul git," said Hermione. "Shame on any girl who so much as kisses him, that troll of a man. I'm sure he only sleeps with full pure bloods as well."

"Exactly my sentiments," said Ginny. "Unfortunately, that's not all."

"It isn't?"

"No. Guess who one of his bed-mates is?"

"Who?"

"Katie Bell."

Hermione leaned back in her chair. "Why, that's surprising."

"I considered telling Harry and getting her kicked off the team."

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"This just upsets me so much. I'm not sure why."

"Maybe you feel that such a terrible person shouldn't be accruing that kind of a reputation. Maybe you remember the way Malfoy has treated you and your family and can't bear the thought of one of our own jumping into bed with him. Maybe you can't see Malfoy as anything other than what he is – an almost Death Eater who's rude, vile, and evil to the core."

"You're not going to peg me as jealous?"

"Jealous? No, I wasn't going to do that. I don't think you're jealous," Hermione said thoughtfully. "Although I wonder if there's a way we can redirect our anger."

"So you're upset about this too?"

Hermione nodded, almost enthusiastically. "Of course I am!" she said. "That man is filled with nothing but hate and prejudice and ignorance. He deserves to be cold and alone the rest of his life."

"But this'll go away, won't it? Like regular gossip. Comes and goes. I suppose I just don't want anyone else on our team, or even in our house, going to bed with him. Merlin's beard, it makes me sick, just the thought of it."

"It will, yes," said Hermione. She pulled out a quill and some parchment. "But then again, our reputations don't _really_ go away. And especially at our age, witches and wizards are just so – so – _sexual_. I doubt something like this will fade. For a good bit, at least."

"Hermione, what do you have that quill out for?"

"We're going to brainstorm," Hermione said.

"For what?" Ginny asked. She wanted to add that organization and writing were not going to help in this situation when Hermione continued and cut her off.

"For how we're going to deal with this situation."

"It's just gossip..."

"Right, but it's really upsetting you, isn't it? I can tell. And it's really upsetting me. So here. I have an idea."

Hermione scribbled furiously on the parchment. Ginny pulled it from her hand. "You know," she said. "I think we can kill a few birds with one stone."

"Oh?"

"You'll think it silly."

"I'll hold my tongue and hear you out, I promise," Hermione said seriously.

"Destroy his ego and divert attention, yes?"

"Yes," said Hermione slowly. "That's what I wrote..."  
"I say this. I say we keep track of his body count. And I say we meet it."

"What do you mean? How?"

"Hermione," said Ginny. "He wants to be the Slytherin Sex God? I'll match him. Hermione, I'm going to become the Gryffindor Sex Goddess."


	2. Preparation

Hermione sat thoughtfully for some time. "I'm ashamed to admit it," she said, "but it's not exactly a bad idea."

"Thank you," Ginny said, finally smiling.

"But if you're going to beat Malfoy, you're going to need some help."

"What kind of help?"

"Alright, you mentioned a body count. Are we going to start counting now, or should we count all-time?"

Ginny laughed lightly. "You're going to bring so much organization to this project, I can tell already."

"Well, if you're serious about this, then yes!"

"I _am_ serious," Ginny said.

"We'll be a team," Hermione said happily. "I'll do some research..."

"On?"

"I can see if there's a way for us to know how many girls Malfoy has been with. But before I do that – Ginny, how many girls have _you_ been with?"

Ginny blushed. "Maybe -" she said "maybe let's just make it from here on out, alright? So we start off zero-zero."

"Okay." Hermione was presently writing very neatly on a square sheet of parchment. She made a graph. A line down the middle, to the left – Slytherin God, to the right – Gryffindor Goddess. "Should I compile a list of all the girls in school?"

"Merlin's beard, Hermione, let's not get too scientific!" Ginny exclaimed. "This may be a contest, but I don't want to be just _checking names off the list."_

"Oh. I suppose you're right. Well, I'll need to head off to the library to do some research."

"You already mentioned research."

"Well since we've ruled out the initial plan, we'll start off somewhere else."

"We will? Where?"

"I'm going to see if there's some sort of spell I can cast to keep track of Malfoy's movements. There's always the Marauder's Map... but it's not very realistic for us to be looking at it at all times. Plus, for all we know, he could be simply _talking_ to a girl when we think he's snogging her. There must be something somewhere that could help us figure out what he's doing..."

Ginny snorted. "We could just ask Lavender and Parvati at the end of every day."

Hermione lifted her head in thought. "I suppose so. But gossip isn't _entirely_ accurate. And there are bound to be some people who don't go shouting it about." Hermione began to gather her books. "Yes," she murmured to herself, "the library should help... let me see... second shelf on the right four bookcases back... that should be a good starting point." Once she was done, she moved to exit the room.

"Hermione," Ginny called. "One last little thing."

"Yes?"

"Do _not_ ," Ginny said seriously, "tell Harry and Ron anything about this. Anything, you hear? I know you talk to them about everything, but this once... just keep it between you and me."

Hermione looked slightly disappointed, but finally said, "oh, alright. I promise," and left the room.

XXXX

They met the next day at noon under one of the trees by the lake. It was September, and just warm enough to do so. Hermione transfigured a handkerchief she had on her person into a picnic blanket. They sat with their schoolbooks, but in between studying, they continued their planning. Hermione scribbled furiously on parchment, now at least a foot long.

"Alright," she said. "Now let's work on logistics."

"Logistics?"

"Yes. The question. What attracts women?"

"Amortentia," Ginny joked.

"Well _obviously_ that," she said. "But what else? How can we add to your appearance in a way that women will find attractive?"

"You mean you don't find me attractive?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, no, of course I don't mean that!" Hermione exclaimed. "I think objectively you're a very attractive witch. I just wonder to myself how we can take that attraction to the next level, so to speak." Hermione started making a list. "What about attire?"

"We're fairly limited on that front," said Ginny. "We have a uniform, remember?"

"Oh! Yes. But there are ways to make the uniform attractive, are there not?"

"I don't follow."

"I don't know, little things, maybe? Hmm. Let me think," Hermione thought for a moment, then scribbled again. "You could do something like, oh, I don't know, wearing shorter skirts? Unbuttoning your shirt a bit?"

"I like the second option," Ginny said. "But I'm trying to attract _women_ , Hermione. Not men."

"Well, what's the difference?"

"Women care more for appearance than attire, I think. And the details. Women appreciate details."

"Like what?"

"Subtle things, I suppose. The hands. The hair. Alright, I guess they _do_ like well-dressed women. But not the typical male preferences – short skirt, large bosom, nice behind. The like. Women are more... flexible. They appreciate a larger range of attraction."

"Details, then. I'll see what I can make of that." Hermione wrote this down and paused, before saying enthusiastically, bumping herself on the head. "Ginny! What you said earlier – that's perfect!"

"What is?"

"Amortentia. I could whip some up. I'm not the best at potions, but I feel I could pull it off. I could steal the ingredients from Slughorn. He'd never notice either way, if I do it smartly."

"You do have quite the history of stealing ingredients, though," Ginny said. "And besides..." she trailed off.

"Besides what?"

"I don't know. I feel that would be cheating somehow. I need to be on the same playing field as Malfoy."

"Fair enough," said Hermione with a sigh.

"Have you made any progress in the library? Trying to find a way for us to track Malfoy?"

"Not yet, really. I also need remember that this castle has very restricting protection spells cast about it. Whatever spell I cast would need to be very strong in order to work with the restrictions. Or... or very subtle."

Hermione hit her forehead again. "Of _course!_ " she said. She packed up her things. "I really must get to the library," she said. "I've had a revelation."

"Care to share it?"

"Not – not yet. I need to go back and check. Make sure my memory's alright."

"It always is."

"All the same – I'll head off. I do have a paper due for Defence Against the Dark Arts, but I can write that quick enough, I'm sure." Hermione smiled brightly. "You know, Ginny," she said. "This is going to be a wonderful little project."

"I agree," Ginny said with a smile. "I can't wait to get started..."


	3. Quidditch Tryouts

**Draco Malfoy – 0 Ginny Weasley – 0**

Believe it or not, the first point was earned entirely by accident.

Quidditch tryouts proceeded the next day. Ginny didn't really bother keeping track of names. It was just a flurry of people flying around the pitch in practice robes. She could tell Harry was getting frustrated. Most of the witches and wizards were just plain awful. Several almost fell off their brooms. One hit the beater almost directly towards Harry, who managed to duck just in time, but immediately thereafter flew over to Ginny to whisper in her ear, "he's _definitely_ not making the cut." The weather was horrible; it was raining and cloudy and icky. Most of them were covered in a mixture of sweat, rain, and mud by the end of the tryout.

The previous year's Gryffindor teammates met at the edge of the pitch to discuss potential players. It was a long and boring process, and by the end of it, it was getting dark outside.

"Cheer up, Harry," Ginny said, putting her arm around Harry as they walked off the pitch towards the changing rooms. "There's still tomorrow, eh?"

"Yeah," Harry said, disheartened. "One more day of tryouts. I think I'll have offed myself by the end of it."

They parted ways. They'd spent so much time at the post-tryout meeting that Ginny expected she'd be alone in the changing rooms. The sweat and mud were now caked onto her skin and she felt nothing short of disgusting. She immediately headed to the shower. She spent a good long while there, rubbing the mess off her skin, and shampooing the knots out of her hair. She exited the shower and moved to her locker, pulling out her school robes. She'd almost finished changing when she heard a toilet flush. Confused, she sped up her getting dressed, unaware as to who she'd be meeting.

A brown-haired girl in clean school robes emerged from a stall and went to wash her hands. Noticing Ginny, she smiled. "Ginny, isn't it?" Ginny nodded.

"Demelza," she said, wiping her hands clean and offering her hand to Ginny.

"Pleasure," Ginny said. Demelza smiled in return. She leaned against a nearby sink. She played with her hands in what seemed to Ginny a nervous manner.

"What are the chances of me getting on the team, do you think?"

Ginny shrugged. "I really couldn't tell you. That's up to the captain."

"Harry Potter?"

Ginny nodded. Demelza came over to sit on the bench in front of Ginny. "You know," she said, scooting closer. Ginny was in the process of lacing up her shoes. "I always heard that you rather fancied him." She gave a sly smile.

"For a time," Ginny said. "A childhood crush, though, really."

Demelza tried, poorly, to conceal a smile. "I've also heard you're very popular among the boys. They're just _always_ going on about how attractive you are."

"Well," Ginny said, done with her shoes. "To put it simply, I'm just not interested."

Demelza got even closer. She dared to put a hand on Ginny's leg. "They're not wrong, you know."

Ginny was very surprised at what was going on. She understood the direction, of course. But this? Just out of the blue? Then, with a smile to herself, she remembered her plot with Hermione. And what better a time to start than now?

Ginny gave a confident grin. "About what?"

"You are," Demelza said slowly, "very attractive."

Ginny took the hand on her leg into her own. Demelza's skin was soft, with long, thin fingers and several rings. Ginny looked at their hands before diverting her attention back to Demelza, who was gazing at Ginny flirtatiously.

"I have a theory."

"Oh?" said Ginny, moving forward on the bench and straddling it, so that their knees touched.

"Maybe you don't go out with any of the boys for a reason." She paused for dramatic effect. Ginny took the moment to drink in Demelza's appearance. Medium height and build, but a somewhat muscular, athletic edge to her. Her red-brown hair was swept all to one side, flowing down her collarbone and side, reaching her waist. She had a very pleasant face and a very attractive smile – especially the way she was smiling at Ginny now. "Maybe it's because you don't want them. Maybe it's because you want girls."

Ginny laughed lightly to herself and looked down for a second. When she pulled herself up, she noticed Demelza was reaching for her other hand. She let her take it. "Maybe you're right," said Ginny. "Or not."  
Demelza couldn't help but laugh, a beautiful, soft giggle. "That being said..." Ginny took her left hand out of Demelza's and brought it to her cheek. Demelza's eyes closed. Ginny decided to be forward. "I'm for it if you are."

Demelza opened her eyes.

She pulled Ginny's shirt towards her, causing Ginny to lean forward, and pulled her into a kiss. Slow and gentle at first – tentative, almost. Ginny wondered to herself how she managed to get such luck, just a day after the games began. Then her thoughts were drowned out when Demelza deepened the kiss, opening her mouth very slightly to let Ginny's lips and tongue in.

Eyes still closed, she reached forward and placed one hand on each side of Demelza's waist. Demelza moved in a way that signaled to Ginny she was doing something right. She pulled Demelza even closer, stretching their legs. Ginny felt a heat beginning and knew what she wanted to do – something involving grabbing Demelza and setting her down across Ginny, making Demelza straddle her. But she had to be sure, absolutely sure, that this is what Demelza wanted. She needed to take things slow. Not overwork herself.

Ginny broke away to kiss Demelza's neck, nibbling lightly on the right side, making her way over to Demelza's ear and liking under it. To her great surprise, it seemed Demelza was not hesitant in the least. As Ginny was enjoying the length of Demelza's neck, the feel of its skin – and the soft occasional purrs emanating from Demelza's mouth – she felt Demelza pull on the back of Ginny's sweater. Ginny ceased her kisses so that she could oblige Demelza. Once her shirt was off, Ginny was ready to head back to Demelza's neck, when she noticed Demelza unbuttoning her own shirt.

"Uh-huh," Ginny said, sitting up again to get a better view. "I'm taking that off," she said.

Demelza smiled. "Be my guest."

Ginny kissed the left side of Demelza's neck as Demelza ran her hands through Ginny's hair. She worked her way down, kissing, liking, nibbling, until she came to the first button. She unbuttoned Demelza's shirt slowly, kissing down the center until she was at Demelza's breasts.

At this point Ginny started feeling that need. That very familiar need. Like a warmth, a tingling in your body that makes you want nothing more than to be as close to this person as possible, to experience them fully, their body in its entirety. Ginny warned herself not to get too hasty as she moved to kiss the top of Demelza's breasts. The skin was almost unbearably soft. Ginny finished unbuttoning the shirt and threw it off to the side. Then – unable to control her desire and knowing only that she _needed_ to be closer to Demelza – she pulled herself off Demelza's body, grabbed Demelza's legs and propped her on top of Ginny's legs, so that one girl was straddling the other. From this angle, Ginny held Demelza in one hand and began feeling under Demelza's bra with the other. Demelza started moaning softly as Ginny played with one breast and sucked at the skin of the other. Impatiently, she removed both hands to unclasp Demelza's bra, throwing it to the side. Ginny felt – with a joy – that Demelza was wearing a skirt, and thought to herself how much easier this was going to make things.

She began sucking on Demelza's nipples, feeling more and more heated as the seconds wore on. She moved from one breast to the other, and just when she was thinking she maybe needed to slow down and catch her breath, Demelza started grinding into Ginny, pressing her body up and down Ginny's legs and stomach. Ginny was beginning to feel she couldn't take it.

Demelza grabbed Ginny's face and pulled her into a fierce kiss, rocking her body back and forth against Ginny's. Ginny reached a hand around and began touching and holding Demelza's behind, making the moans louder. The air was starting to smell like sex. Their tongues were dancing, Demelza moaning against Ginny's lips. When they broke away, Ginny managed, breathlessly, "do you want this?"

"Yes," said Demelza, working on Ginny's buttons. "I really, really do." She moved hastily, breathing heavily as Ginny's hands were exploring her back and ass. She finally managed to undo all the buttons and shrugged the shirt off Ginny's shoulders, wasting no time in pulling the bra off, too. This inconvenience gone, Ginny began feeling under Demelza's skirt, going as slowly as she could muster while biting softly around Demelza's neck. Demelza, it seemed, was also impatient. She said between pants, "get on top of me."

Ginny smiled against Demelza's neck and pushed her onto the bench. "First," she said, "there's a couple things I want to take care of." She brought her thumbs to the sides of Demelza's skirt and pulled them down her leg. Next, intentionally avoiding Demelza's heat for the time being, she pulled down her underwear.

Ginny took a while to soak in Demelza's body... full breasts, now with small hickies, a beautiful stomach, and, she noticed, a shaved pussy. Ginny leaned over Demelza and put both hands on her skin. Starting from her shoulders, she moved her hands slowly over Demelza's body, stopping to caress in all the right places. She finally made her way down between Demelza's legs. She left one hand on Demelza's hip, and let the other slowly slide closer and closer to her heat. Demelza's breathing was getting ragged. Ginny paused for dramatic effect, looking up at the begging gaze on Demelza's face. Then she slipped two fingers down, across the pelvis to her pussy lips. She felt in between them. Ginny exhaled deeply as she felt how wet Demelza was. She moved her fingers around, touching softly here and there, rubbing gently. Demelza was making pleasant sighing sounds, which Ginny took as encouragement. She leaned down to suck on Demelza's left nipple again, eliciting louder moans. Demelza's wetness was incredible, and it was turning Ginny on more and more with every stroke.

Heavy breath, steady hand, and occupied mouth held out for one moment as Ginny asked in a gruff voice, "what do you want?" It occurred to her that she was still wearing her pants, but at this point all she wanted was to make Demelza feel good. Her own pleasure would be derived from that.

Demelza looked at Ginny intently, returning to stroke Ginny's hair. "I want..." she said. She placed her hands on the sides of Ginny's freckled stomach and stroked Ginny's skin. "I want you inside me."

Ginny stroked Demelza's clit gently, increasing Demelza's wetness slowly. Ginny could not fathom her luck. She explored Demelza's pussy more – her lips, her clit, her entrance. "Alright." Ginny said.

She propped herself up on the edge of the bench.

"Am I wet enough?"

"Way more than enough."

Ginny slipped one finger into Demelza's dripping entrance. She made sure to keep constant eye contact. Demelza inhaled sharply. Ginny pulled her finger up, hitting the G-Spot. She began to move her finger back and forth, hitting Demelza's pleasure center over and over.

Demelza started off quiet, moaning softly here and there. "More," she said in a dream-like state.

"I can do that," Ginny said, pushing her middle finger inside to join her index finger. At this sensation, Demelza gasped aduibly. Ginny pushed both fingers towards Demelza's G-Spot, stroking its ribbed muscle. Demelza was warm and tight and felt _so_ fucking good. Ginny felt her adrenaline pumping as she fucked Demelza, who was making louder and louder sounds. Ginny went back to sucking Demelza's nipple, biting occasionally.

The heat and the pressure was building. That sensation of wanting – no, _needing –_ release was in full force in Demelza. With each of Ginny's pulsations, she found herself getting louder and louder. She felt her wetness spreading over her. The feeling was deeper and deeper as Ginny pushed harder and harder. But she didn't feel it was enough. "Harder," she managed between moans. "Please, harder." She looked down to see Ginny grin confidently before pressing harder against her G-spot. This pleasure was complimented by the feeling of her nipple being taken into a warm mouth with a skilled tongue, flicking and sucking and biting. With each bite, she cried out, and each time she cried out, Ginny went harder and faster.

"You feel so good," Ginny breathed. Demelza moaned and felt her body buck. She'd lost all control and felt it squirming and writhing as pleasure swept over her. Her hands grabbed onto Ginny's head, pulling at her hair as her moans turned to high-pitched screams. She felt a bead of sweat come off Ginny's forehead and land on her stomach. Ginny knew how to work her hands – she knew where to pull, where to push, how deep to go.

Ginny was glad they were alone, because Demelza's screams were getting more frequent and louder. The sensation of Demelza's nipple hardening turned her on, but that was nothing compared to the immense gratification she got from feeling of Demelza's entrance. Her soft and hot G-spot, her walls contracting and releasing against Ginny's fingers. Cum was dripping onto the rest of her hands. Demelza was holding Ginny's head down to keep her sucking on Demelza's nipple.

Demelza began to twitch, her legs moving wildly as Ginny continued to fuck her. The pleasure was reaching its limits – deep and hard and warm, with a small and satisfying amount of pain. Ginny was working as fast as she could, and her efforts were succeeding. Demelza was twitching and shrieking and just when Ginny's arm felt like it was going to give out, and Demelza thought she might die from pleasure, she began to feel an orgasm coming on. "I'm cumming," she moaned. Ginny pushed harder against her G-spot. "I'm... I'm... ohmygod," she squealed. Her body contracted as she let out one last scream and orgasm rushed over her, making her body writhe and bathe in the beauty of release.

Her climax was long and loud. Once her insides made the last contraction, Ginny pulled out from Demelza and licked her soaked fingers. Both the girls were panting. Ginny smiled as Demelza lay there, exhausted.

XXXXX

Ginny straightened her shirt as she entered the common room. Hermione was sitting with Harry and Ron by the fire place.

"There you are!" Ron exclaimed.

"You certainly took a while," Harry added. "What happened? Tryouts ended over an hour ago."

"I got... caught up," Ginny answered slowly. "Just had a conversation, that's all." She looked at Hermione, hoping Hermione would understand that she wanted to speak in private. Instead, Hermione returned a confused glance. She figured she'd have to talk to Hermione later.

A half hour later, as Ginny was sitting in her bed reading The Standard Book of Spells, there was a knock on the door. Ginny went to open it and saw Hermione standing there.

"Why did you come back so late?" she asked. "Did something happen?"

Ginny could not keep herself from smirking. "Yes," she said. "I just got us one point."

Hermione clapped her hands together. "That's so exciting! Hold on, let me get something from my room."

She returned with the slip of paper. First, on the back, she wrote Demelza's name. Then on the front, she drew one straight line.

 **Draco Malfoy – 0 Ginny Weasley – 1**


	4. Malfoy's First Point

**Draco Malfoy – 0 I Ginny Weasley – 1**

The previous night, Ginny and Hermione had made a plan to meet early the next morning in the Great Hall – as early as possible, so neither Harry nor Ron, nor, for that matter, the vast majority of students, would be there. Ginny dragged herself out of bed around six. This was the earliest time, she concluded, she had _ever_ woken up, in the entire history of her four years at Hogwarts. The halls were entirely deserted. The sun hadn't even risen yet. She wondered if the Great Hall would even be open at this hour.

During the long walk from the Gryffindor tower down to the Great Hall, Ginny managed to wake herself up a bit more. She thought about a lot of things. What would Harry and Ron say if they found out? Was this really a good idea? Did she want Malfoy to find out? What are the chances he would? But Hermione, she remembered, supported this. Said it was a good idea, even. And Hermione was never wrong.

Ginny then found herself in front of the huge doors of the Great Hall. They were open, but as Ginny entered, she found that not a soul was in the room.

Except Hermione.

Hermione, to be plain, looked absolutely terrible. Her hair was frizzing out in all directions and there were large bags around her eyes. As Ginny approached, she gave a start. "Oh!" she said. "Good morning, Ginny."

"Morning," said Ginny. "What happened to you?"

Hermione immediately became self-conscious, trying to straighten her hair and pulling it into a hap-hazard bun. "I've been up all night," Hermione said. "That Slughorn essay I told you about? Well, that was alright. But then it occurred to me that I might have gotten a few minor details wrong about Morgan le Fay for Defence Against the Dark Arts... Snape asked us to write down her date of birth, but I was never able to find it! So I had to rush down to the library and search through a load of books. Only one book – _one!_ \- gave anything remotely close to a year of birth. So anyway, I did that for a few hours. At that point it was already three in the morning. I knew I'd have to wake up to meet with you anyway, so I decided, well, might as well stay up all night. I also decided, you know, 'alright, let me finish putting together the plan to track Malfoy,' and -"

Hermione paused, terribly out of breath.

"And?"

Hermione composed herself once more. " _And_ I figured it out!" Hermione pulled out a bar of soap. "This bar of soap," Hermione explained, "has been bewitched. It will tell us – here -" she pulled out a bit of parchment, "if Malfoy comes in close contact with another person! You see? So all we need to do is make sure that Malfoy takes a shower, and _make sure_ that he uses this particular bar."

"How are we going to do that?"

"I was thinking of placing it in his room or book bag or something with a note. Something about 'this soap is meant as a gift... it has immense healing powers and ensures beauty to he who uses it daily'."

"Hermione," Ginny said slowly. "Hermione, Malfoy doesn't _care_ about his looks."

"Oh, don't be silly, Ginny. _Everyone_ cares about their looks! It's just a matter of how willing they are to admit it."

"Well, who would it be from?"

"It would have to be someone he thought highly of, but not highly enough to specifically ask them about it. Hmm. A secret admirer, maybe?"

"Malfoy _does_ like being admired."

Hermione wrote that down. "Okay," she said. "That will be our plan for now. If I think of anyone better I'll change it. Either way, whatever our decision, I need to hide the soap somewhere he would find by the end of lunch today. I mean, you've already started, haven't you? We need to start tracking him as soon as possible if we want accurate results, which _of course_ we do.

"Oh!" Hermione said. "I see Harry and Ron. I should probably sit with them, to avoid suspicion. Plus I see some witches from your year entering, maybe you should sit with them? Anyway, I'll find you before lunch and let you know if the plan worked."

XXXXX

Ginny sat down next to Luna at lunch. Ginny had just agreed to a copy of Luna's father's magazine, _The Quibbler_.

"Got it by owl post this morning," Luna said happily. "And look there – on page three. I wrote an article about the abundance of Nargles here at Hogwarts. Father was very kind to have included it," Luna said proudly. "I've been studying it since the beginning of term. I found the infestation is worst among the Hufflepuffs. I've been meaning to give them all copies. I also included the remedy for Nargles, which is root tea and salted squash. You do think they'd read it, don't you?"  
"Of course I do," Ginny said.

"You have Defence Against the Dark Arts with Hufflepuff, don't you?"

"Yes, tomorrow morning."

"Remind me to give you some copies at breakfast. Nargles infestations can lead to some pretty nasty symptoms... difficulty with summoning charms, inability to learn runes... the like."

"I'd be happy to."

At this moment, Hermione came running through the hall towards them.

"I did it!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You _did?_ " Ginny asked.

"Yes! And you know the best part?"

"What?'

"Malfoy is terrible with potions and ended up soaking his robes in the cough-curing potion he'd just made. I heard him saying he was off to take a shower. This is so perfect!" Hermione sat herself down next to Ginny. "Oh, hello Luna."

"Hello," said Luna. "What did you do? Why do you need Malfoy to take a shower? If you're worried about Nargles, and I've heard he's got a pretty bad case of them, he needs root tea and squash. A shower won't help much."

"Luna, Nargles aren't -"

Ginny shook her head and Hermione held her tongue.

"Hermione," Ginny said. "I think we should tell Luna."

"Oh – oh, alright, I suppose so," Hermione said, but didn't seem very enthusiastic about it.

"It's going to sound rather silly," Ginny said, turning to Luna.

"I'm sure I won't mind," said Luna.

"Well, we heard that Malfoy's gotten a reputation... they're calling him the 'Slytherin Sex God.' To make matters worse, he went to bed with one of our own."

"A red head?" Luna asked. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other.

"No -" Hermione said, "no, a Gryffindor."

"Oh, I see."

"We wanted to get back at him, so to speak, so we've started a little project," Ginny said with a smile. "I'm going to beat him at his game. I'm going to become the Gryffindor Sex Goddess, and sleep with just as many women - if not more - as him."

"How interesting," said Luna dreamily. "I've never heard of sexual wars, but I'm sure it'll be a worthy competition." There was no irony in her voice. "What's this about showers?"

Ginny and Hermione told Luna the whole story, and she listened calmly and interjected here and there with tidbits on how Ginny could increase her appeal. They included brushing her teeth with garlic, wearing pink hair ties, and singing songs in Amharic in the bathroom.

"Also," Hermione said. "I managed to further our spells. See, when Draco's, you know... shagging someone... I'll be able to tell _who!_ So instead of just keeping track of numbers, we can keep track of _who_ he's bedding!"

"Excellent!" said Ginny.

"I'm very proud of it," Hermione said, attempting a modest voice. "Oh, and before I go – take these." She heaved four books out of her bag.

Ginny read through the titles and groaned.

 _Tips and Tricks to Snag that Special Wizard Casting a Spell on Your Heart!_

 _1000 Ways Wizards Win Witches_

 _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_

 _Better than Love Potions! The Magic of Attraction and How YOU Can Master it!_

"Hermione," Ginny said. "Were these really in the library?"

"Believe it or not, yes, they were."

"This looks like the kind of book you'd say was rubbish!"

"I know, I know," Hermione said. "But I felt if you wanted – I don't know – to study up on attraction, you might be able to get some good ideas, even if most of it's awful. And I won't always be able to see you three times a day, you know. I have a _lot_ of coursework to sift through. So just take a look at them, will you?"

XXXX

Ginny sipped pumpkin juice happily with her fellow fifth-years at dinner, discussing the day's events and looking forward to the weekend. Suddenly, a most unusual sound came from down the table.

There was a moaning, and... what was it? A name being called? Then Ginny heard it distinctly. "Malfoy... oh, Malfoy." The entire room turned to stare, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. Then there were loud, male grunts that made Ginny want to puke up her cauldron cakes. After several seconds of the Great Hall erupting in laughter and confusion, the noises ceased altogether. Suddenly, Ginny noticed Hermione running out of the Great Hall, leaving a very confused Ron and Harry in her wake. Ginny followed her and found her sitting on the steps in front of the hall, looking at a sheet of parchment. As she noticed a person stepping behind her, she quickly shoved the parchment into her bag.

"Oh – it's you," she said as Ginny approached. Hermione looked frazzled.

"What happened?"

"Some of my spells must have gone wrong..." Hermione said. "I had to put a silencing charm on this. I think I accidentally set it up so that we could _hear_ Malfoy during his encounters. Which was certainly not my intention."

"So he's doing it – right now?"

"Unless my spells are even worse than I thought they were, yes. I think so. Please, go check if he's in the Hall, will you?"

Ginny ran into the Hall and scanned the entirety of the Slytherin table. She hurried back. "No," she said, "he's not in there."

"Well – here, look -" Hermione said with a start. Ginny sat next to her as Hermione pulled the parchment out. She flipped to the side with the names and, sure enough, _Hestia Carrow_ showed up in cursive on the back.

"Malfoy's first point," Ginny said.

"Yes, yes, I think so." Hermione flipped the page to see a number one being drawn under his name.

"Then the games have officially begun."

"We need to have a better plan," said Hermione.

"We _already_ have a plan!"

"No, not _really_ we don't. I know you earned one point yesterday, Ginny, but that was a bit of a fluke."

"Hey!" Ginny said, offended.

"I don't mean it _that_ way. Just that that sort of thing isn't going to happen very often. We need to think of ways for you to seduce women. And you'll need to be forward."

"I'm always rather forward."

"Alright, but _more_ forward. More flirtatious. I think you can do it. And you mentioned something about women being attracted to (how did you put it?) details? Work on those. I'll do more work when I have the time, but I think that's a good starting point. And we've already gotten the most difficult part out of the way – tracking Malfoy."

"But depending on how fast Malfoy works, the most difficult part might be the actual act of seducing enough women to keep up with him."

"I have faith in you," said Hermione. "I hear people talking about you all the time. How you're the prettiest girl in school."

"You hear _boys_ talking about it."

"Then let's find a way to switch the table. I'm sure we can think of something. As it stands, let's go finish our dinner. And try to get us our second point tomorrow, will you? I think we should try to be ahead of Malfoy at all times, don't you think?"

"It's not that easy, Hermione."

"Ginny," she grabbed Hermione's hands. "You can do this. You're smart, funny, very attractive. What more could someone want?"

To her dismay, Ginny suddenly felt an urge to kiss Hermione. She fought it, however, and pulled her hands back. Hermione was an accomplice. Not one of the points.

"I hope you're right," she said, and they returned to dinner.

 **Draco Malfoy – 1 I Ginny Weasley – 1**


	5. At Ravenclaw Tower

**Draco Malfoy – 1 Ginny Weasley – 1**

Ginny came down the staircase from the girls' tower into the common room. Hermione was reading in a corner, with Ron and Harry beside her, chatting. She looked up.

"There you are!" she said. "I wanted to touch base before going to breakfast, and -" she looked at Ginny - "-oh."

Parvati was standing by the fireplace. "Wow, Ginny," she said, "you look gorgeous!"

Truthfully, Ginny hadn't changed much. She parted her hair to the side, and braided a small piece of it, which kept the hair off her ears. The other side was long and flowing. The change in part did good for her. She unbuttoned her shirt down a bit – not enough to see cleavage, but enough to see her pale, soft neck and chest. She rolled up her sleeves and was wearing an assortment of bangles and rings. She'd painted her nails as well. She noticed Ron staring in the corner. She went over to him.

"Did you do something different?" he asked, squinting at Ginny.

Ginny decided to fool around. "No," she said. "No, not at all."

"Hmmm," Ron said. "Something looks off."

Ginny shook her head. "Maybe you're imagining things. Wouldn't be the first time." Harry suppressed a laugh as Ginny quoted him word-for-word on an insult made years ago.

Ron made a face, but shrugged it off. Ginny smiled and walked out of the common room, acutely aware of the fact that Parvati couldn't stop looking at her. Almost as soon as she left, she heard the portrait open and Hermione came out beside her.

"I see what you mean," she said.

"About?"

"How women notice the details," Hermione said. "Little things, like you said – the hands and hair and whatnot. Men don't notice at all."

"Exactly," said Ginny with a smile. "And it's women we're trying to attract."

At breakfast, Luna handed Ginny 20 copies of the Quibbler, which Ginny promised to hand out to the Hufflepuffs during Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"You know," said Luna dreamily, "Parvati hasn't stopped looking at you this whole time."

Ginny turned around, and sure enough, Parvati was staring straight at her. Lavender was whispering something in Parvati's ear, and she was giggling, but sure enough, she could not stop looking at Ginny.

"Do you fancy her?" asked Luna.

"I don't really fancy anyone," Ginny said. "But she is pretty."

"Are you going to try to collect her?" Luna asked.

Ginny laughed at the wording. "Collect?"

"You know, for your competition."

"If I sleep with Parvati, the whole school will know by dinner," Ginny said. At this moment, Cho came down from the other end of the table and sat next to Luna.

"My mum loves the Quibbler," Cho said with a smile to Ginny. "I asked Luna to write a special note to her."

"That's very sweet of you," said Ginny smiling.

"Ginny..." Cho said, looking Ginny up and down. "You look... lovely." Ginny noticed Cho looking at her hands, with their rings and painted nails, and then up to her hair.

"Thanks," said Ginny with a grin. "You always look lovely," she added, hoping this was what Hermione meant by being more forward.

As Ginny and Luna finished their breakfasts and were heading to class, Ginny found Cho running towards her. Noticing this, Luna said, "I'll see you at lunch, Ginny."

Cho smiled as she caught her breath, and Ginny wondered what Cho was going to say. "Ginny, I wondered..." Cho laughed at herself. "I wondered if you might have lunch with me today."

Ginny was surprised to hear this, but tried to take control of the situation. "Lunch would be good. You know, I feel I don't really _know you_ that well. Well, you dated my brother's best friend and all, but I never really had the chance to get to know you."

Cho seemed heartened by this. "I feel the same," she said. "I was thinking maybe you could come up to the Ravenclaw tower. We could hang out in my room."

Ginny was amazed at her own luck. "Sure," she said. "Yeah, I'd love that."

At lunch, Ginny made her way up to the fifth floor and found the door to the Ravenclaw tower. She knocked on the door. A voice answered: "there are four men in a boat. One of the men-"

Cho opened the door before the sentence was finished. She had put on a spot of makeup and her hair was in a neat bun. "Hello, Ginny," she smiled warmly. "I didn't want you to have to answer one of those damned riddles. Come inside." Cho felt for Ginny's hand and Ginny felt a jolt of electricity. Cho led Ginny through the circular, airy common room and up to the girls' dormitories. They reached the 7th-year girls' room and entered it.

A small picnic had been arranged on one of the beds, which Ginny presumed belonged to Cho, with pickles and fruit and crackers and cheese. They sat on it and began eating.

"Your hair looks really good done up like that," Ginny said.

Cho blushed. "I like yours, too." Cho held a strawberry to her lips for several seconds before eating it. "You know, Ginny... I've always felt that you were very attractive."

"Have you?" responded Ginny. Cho smiled and nodded shyly. Remembering the command _be forward_ , Ginny said, "show me."

Cho's reaction was not what Ginny had expected.

She pushed the picnic off the bed and onto the floor. Then she crawled towards Ginny and pushed Ginny, who was still sitting upright, onto the bed. She put one leg on either side of Ginny and held her hair as she dragged Ginny into a kiss.

Ginny was unprepared for how good this would feel. Cho's lips were warm and soft. And, more than anything, Cho knew how to kiss. She knew when to use tongue, and how to use it so it not only teased Ginny but also made her more and more aroused. She knew that a small bite every now and then would have a woman moaning – even with all hands above the belt. And moan Ginny did.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Cho to pull her into a tight embrace. Cho pressed herself entirely onto Ginny, so that Ginny could feel not only her breasts on top of her own, but also Cho's heat, falling near Ginny's. Ginny pushed her hands under Cho's shirt, running her hands over her back. She felt maybe it was good that she was the one lying down, because Cho's kisses were making her feel weak all over. Cho sat up for a moment, making Ginny audibly whimper as their lips briefly parted, only to realize that Cho was doing this to take off her shirt. She was wearing both a sweater and a button-up, and pulled them off in quick succession.

Cho's body was much more beautiful than Ginny could ever have imagined. She had soft curves and full breasts, presently covered by a black lace bra. Her skin was porcelain white and her belly button was cute and Ginny thought she was gorgeous.

Cho fell back onto Ginny, now kissing her neck. "You're so good with your mouth," Ginny said through quiet moans. She could not believe she was moaning already. She moved her hands up Cho's back, up to her bra strap. She unhooked it in one swift motion. Cho detached herself from Ginny for a moment to throw it aside.

"And you haven't felt it in the most important place," Cho said.

"Will I?" asked Ginny.

"I certainly hope so."

Cho unbuttoned Ginny's shirt quickly, kissing every spot along the way, until she reached Ginny's skirt. She pulled Ginny up off the bed into a seated position to take off her button-down. Ginny sat upright, pulling Cho on top of her so she was in control. She kissed Cho intently as Cho reached around to unhook Ginny's bra. She broke off the kiss to stare down at Ginny's body.

"You're so beautiful," she said, tracing the freckles around Ginny's shoulders and finding the few on Ginny's stomach. She kissed Ginny once more, softly, on the lips, before bending down to work on Ginny's breasts. She kneaded one, lightly at first, as she kissed the other one. Ginny put her hands under Cho's ass and pulled her closer and closer to Ginny's body. As Ginny played with her ass, Cho made the sexiest small noises that Ginny had heard in her life. Cho then took one of Ginny's nipples in her mouth and sucked it softly as she began to move her lower body against Ginny's stomach. Ginny felt herself grow more and more aroused as Cho eagerly moved her body on Ginny's.

Cho pushed them back onto the bed. She grabbed both Ginny's hands in one of hers and held them above her head. She used her free hand to run down Ginny's body, every touch getting closer and closer to Ginny's heat and making Ginny's desire stronger and stronger. Cho played with the top of Ginny's skirt, then leaned down to kiss it, still holding Ginny's hands tightly. Then slowly, very slowly, with Ginny panting very heavily above her, Cho moved her hand under Ginny's skirt and between her legs.

Ginny gasped at the sensation as Cho pressed her fingers against Ginny's underwear. Cho moaned lightly. "You're so wet," she said, now playing with the outside of Ginny's underwear, flitting a finger underneath. "So wet," she said again, index finger playing with Ginny's folds before moving up to tease her clit. Ginny was breathing heavily and looking down at Cho, who wore a mischievous grin as she pleasured Ginny. She retracted her hand, making Ginny moan in disappointment, before moving into one of Ginny's favorite positions – tribbing.

Cho opened Ginny's legs with her own, and placed one of her legs in between them. She picked up both their skirts so the only thing dividing their pussies was underwear. Slowly, after finding the right spot, she began rocking back and forth, grinding her pussy on top of Ginny's. Ginny began to moan, and Cho was not far behind. Cho picked up the pace and made her movements hard and deep. She leaned in to kiss Ginny, and her lips and Ginny's connected through the moans each girl was making. Ginny was almost embarrassed at how good it felt. Cho was leaning down to suckle at Ginny's breast as she continued to move back and forth. After a moment, Ginny said, "I think we should strip."

Cho nodded and got off of Ginny. Ginny moved to take her skirt off, but Cho pushed her back on the bed and did it herself. Ginny was wearing a beautifully intricate black lace panty that juxtaposed nicely with Ginny's pale skin. Cho pulled off Ginny's skirt and underwear, and did the same for herself.

"Let's get back to it," Cho said.

"Please."

Cho crawled back onto the bed and pushed Ginny's legs open as far as she could. She settled herself down onto Ginny so their clits were touching. Ginny gasped at the sensation, and Cho moaned lowly. Cho began to grind, back and forth. Both girls were shaved, so the sensation was heightened. Nothing was between their skin. Their wetness was growing more and more as the two girls pushed and pulled their bodies together. Cho was obviously experienced; she knew just how to grind to give the both of them maximum pleasure. They rubbed back and forth, getting wetter and wetter, each girl feeling the heat of their bodies grow more and more. The familiar sensation of wanting more, needing more, swept over the both of them.

They rocked back and forth until their moans became loud and Cho was letting out a soft scream. They each grew closer and closer to an orgasm. Cho leaned down to cup each of Ginny's breasts, squeezing them as she picked up the pace. Ginny pulled Cho's face down into a fierce kiss. Cho deepened the kiss, their tongues danced as their bodies came together as one. "I'm cumming," Cho said, out of breath. "Me too," Ginny said through moans. Cho pressed as hard and fast against Ginny's clit as she could, their breathing getting ragged. Finally, the two girls reached climax together, both shouting and holding onto each other's bodies as an intense heat swept over them.

As they finished, Cho collapsed on Ginny and they spent a moment catching their breath. They held each other momentarily. Cho moved onto the bed so the two girls were facing each other. They moved their legs so they were intertwined. Ginny kissed Cho's neck.

"That was wonderful," she whispered, kissing Cho's forehead as well.

"I hope you don't mean we're done," said Cho with a soft smile.

"I hope not either," Ginny said, running her hands against Cho's body. "I want to taste you," she said.

"I want you to taste me, too," Cho said with a soft giggle.

"Glad we agree," Ginny said. She moved around, pushing Cho against the bed. She began a trail of kisses down Cho's body, using her hands along the way as well. When she reached Cho's thighs, she spread them apart. She caressed them gently, kissing Cho's pelvic bone. She let her hands and lips tease Cho as they playfully avoided Cho's pussy. She kissed Cho's thighs slowly before moving her lips downward onto Cho's thighs. She first gave a soft kiss, making Cho gasp, before licking the side of her folds. Then she caressed Cho's legs with her hands as she leaned all the way down and licked between Cho's folds.

Cho gasped again.

Ginny licked a line up from right above Cho's entrance to her clit. She explored Cho's pussy with her tongue, going up and down and all around. She then entered Cho's opening with her tongue, sucking on the juices there. With every lick of Ginny's tongue, Cho became wetter and wetter. Her hands reached down to play with Ginny's hair and hold her head there. As Ginny licked and kissed, she stroked Cho's legs gently.

Cho enjoyed the sensation of a warm, wet tongue putting pressure in just the right places, teasing her slightly but still treating her pussy well. Every time Ginny's tongue passed over Cho's clit, Cho felt a brief rush of heat. As time went on, the heat was getting more and more intense. Sensing that Cho was ready, Ginny moved her tongue up to swirl around Cho's clit. Cho moaned lowly. In response, Ginny took the clit entirely in her mouth and began to suck on it. First slow, then faster. Cho felt the pleasure from Ginny's mouth on her clit sweeping over her entire body, moving up from her pussy onto her stomach, her insides, then up to her neck, face, arms. The pressure and heat within her body was building. Ginny reached one hand up to pull on Cho's nipples while she sucked on her clit, causing Cho's moans to become louder and more desperate. Her body began to move of its own accord, squirming slightly under Ginny's care.

Ginny used her free hand to touch Cho's opening softly, gauging the wetness.

"Do you want me inside you?" she asked.

"Absolutely," Cho said breathlessly.

Ginny smiled and gently slid a finger in, lifting her head briefly to see Cho's reaction. Cho inhaled and exhaled sharply at the feeling of being penetrated. Ginny slid the finger in all the way, giving Cho a moment to acclimate, then pressed gently on Cho's g-spot. Cho's breathing changed back into moans. Ginny went back to work on Cho's clit, sucking at it while using one hand to finger Cho and the other to touch and pull her nipples. Ginny coordinated the speed of her tongue with that of her hand, making sure they were in sync with one another. Ginny decided to pick up the pace and press harder and faster against Cho's g-spot, now making her cry out in pleasure. Ginny felt Cho's body moving around her finger and mouth and moaned at the pleasure it gave her, sending vibrartions onto Cho's clit.

Cho felt her body giving into Ginny. Without even realizing it, she was holding Ginny's head down in between her legs, not letting Ginny move or leave. But Ginny didn't mind. Cho's cum was plentiful and sweet, and her pussy was tight and felt lovely around her finger. Ginny started to notice her arm becoming tired but didn't care. By the sound of Cho's moans, she was getting closer and closer to climax. Cho's legs began to move, twitching slightly. Ginny pulled even harder onto Cho's g-spot until she was literally screaming, then sucked even harder on her clit. The heat was getting to be too much for Cho; her body felt as if it couldn't take it anymore. Then she felt it coming on. Ginny was fucking her so well she couldn't think about anything except for how much pleasure she was in right now. The pleasure mounted and she cried out, "fuck, Ginny... fuck me," over and over, in between screams. Ginny was now exerting all her efforts, now flicking Cho's clit back and forth with her tongue as her fingers pushed and pulled inside Cho. Cho let out a "I'm cumming..." and devolved into a pool of screams and twitching legs and grabbing Ginny's hair.

Then she collapsed against the bed, exhausted. And Ginny decided her work was complete.

 **Draco Malfoy – 1 Ginny Weasley – 2**


	6. Malfoy Ahead

**Draco Malfoy – 1 Ginny Weasley – 2**

Quidditch tryouts had been stalled the past two days due to unpleasant weather, but they were to continue tonight. After an early breakfast, the team headed off to the pitch to watch the last of the applicants. This crop was better than the previous, but not by much. There were a couple minor injuries, but at least there were two boys who seemed to be excellent beaters. Fred and Geoge had to be replaced as they had left the previous year, which saddened the whole team. Harry did his best, it seemed, to remain as positive and energetic as possible, but many of last year's team members grew tired as Harry went through the list of the nearly twenty players who had tried out tonight. Then they reviewed both the players from two nights ago and this night to try and come up with a final team. After a few hours, they headed back towards the castle, stopping in the changing room first.

"Ginny, can I talk to you for a second?" Katie Bell asked.

Ginny stopped in her tracks. She turned around to see Katie. She was still mad at Katie, and knew Katie was probably still mad at her, too.

"So you were telling Harry you thought Demelza would be a good addition to the team, I heard."

"Yes. Why is that of note?"

Kate cocked her head. "It's just that I can't help but wonder if you were somehow... oh, I don't know... influenced in some way?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you two had sex."

Ginny leaned against her broomstick. "And what if we did? You think I suggested her as Chaser just because we had sex? I'm not the only one who supported her."

"It's awfully suspicious," said Katie. "And what if I were to tell Harry? I mean, you threatened to do that with me."

"This is different. Malfoy's a bloody Death Eater who has _explicitly_ threatened to harm my family and friends. Demelza is just a sweet girl who happened to come on to me. How did you even hear about this?"

"Did you forget she's in my year? She thought I was asleep when she was chatting with her friend about it. So if you don't want it to get out, you might want to be more careful."

XXXXX

Ginny met up with Hermione in the same classroom. She told her about Cho, and the conversation with Katie at the Quidditch pitch. Hermione wrote down Cho's name on the back of the list, and drew another line on the front side of the parchment under Ginny's name.

"Well, do we want this to get out?"

"I dunno," said Ginny, shrugging. "What do you think?"

"It could go either way, really. You might want to build your reputation, but at the same time... news of this might fall into the wrong hands."

"Like who?"

"Well, maybe Malfoy. If it gets spread around. Do you want him to know?"

"No," Ginny said. "I don't think so. Not yet."

They exited the classroom and headed back up to the Gryffindor tower. It was getting late. As they turned a corner, Hermione bumped into someone. Looking up, Hermione and Ginny realized it was Malfoy.

He turned around and stared at them. "How dare you touch me, you filthy Mudblood!" he addressed Hermione.

"Shove off, Malfoy," said Ginny. "Before I perform a body-bind jinx on you." Then Ginny noticed something in the background. Two figures moving.

"You can't scare me, blood traitor," Malfoy said, sneering.

"Oh, you think I'm playing?" asked Ginny. She raised her wand, eliciting a whispered "don't," from Hermione. " _Pertrificus -"_

Malfoy took this as his queue to leave and stormed off.

"He's disgusting," Ginny said. "I'm sorry about what he said to you."

"I'm used to it, honestly," said Hermione. "But Ginny, did you notice the two girls?"

"That's what those two figures were?"

"Yes. And they all came out of the same classroom."

"You don't mean -"

Hermione pulled out the parchment in her hand. Two straight lines were drawn under Malfoy's name. On the back: _Millicent Bulstrode_ and _Daphne Greengrass._

"Two?" asked Ginny, incredulous. "Two at the _same time?"_

"This is unfortunate," said Hermione. "That means Malfoy's ahead. You have to work fast, Ginny. We can't let him stay in the lead."

 **Draco Malfoy – 3 Ginny Weasley – 2**


	7. Amortentia

**Draco Malfoy – 3 Ginny Weasley – 2**

Ginny Weasley was leaning against a wall on the ground floor outside the staircase down to the potions classroom after her transfiguration class let out, talking with fellow Gryffindor 5th-years about the previous lesson. The goal of the class had been to transfigure a feather into a purple hairbrush. Ginny's attempts had resulted in a blue hairbrush. She tried to convince Professor McGonagall (check spelling) that the brush was _purple-ish_ , but to no avail. The professor ordered Ginny to spend the next two days before the next class practicing, and supplied Ginny with ten feathers in order to do so.

It was the last class before dinner, and now Ginny and her fellow Gryffindors had a free period. The Gryffindor girls had ran away from McGonagall's classroom in order to avoid McGonagall ordering the girls to spend this period studying the new transfiguration spell.

The 4th-year potions class had just let out, and a stream of Slytherins and Gryffindors came jostling up the stairs. Ginny and the other 5th-years moved aside to allow them to pass. They were all talking excitedly, and one of Ginny's classmates nudged her shoulder and whispered, "they've just learnt about Amortentia, listen."

"I swear, I _only_ smelled Butterbeer."

"So I was smelling it and I _realized,_ Merlin's Beard, that's _exactly_ what Michael Corner smells like!"

"I can tell by your face – you're surprised by what you smelled, _aren't you?_ What was it?"

"Just flowers, I think. Maybe something else that I worked on once in Herbology..."

One girl was actually sobbing. "I smelled new brooms and the Quidditch pitch. _Why_ didn't I make the Slytherin team this year?"

"C'mon, Ginny," said one of Ginny's classmates. "We're all headed off to the courtyard. I heard one of the boys in our year recently bought some treat from the Weasley twins' shop, I'm anxious to see what it is."

But Ginny didn't move. Something very strange was happening. A curly-haired, dark-skinned, dark-eyed girl who Ginny thought was very pretty was staring at straight at her, inching, slowly, closer and closer. As she approached, Ginny recognized her as Romilda Vane, a Gryffindor one year below her.

"I'll catch up," said Ginny. A couple of her classmates noticed Romilda approaching and giggled before they left.

She allowed Romilda to get a couple of feet away from her before speaking. "Hello," she said.

"Ginny, yes?"

"Yes."

Romilda cocked her head. "Do you wear perfume, Ginny?"

Ginny thought the question strange until she remembered the circumstances. "A dab, yes," she responded.

"Funny..." Romilda came even closer and inhaled. "It... well, pardon me for being forward, but it smells _exactly_ like what I smelled in that cauldron full of amortentia in Slughorn's lesson today..."

Ginny smiled. "Really?"

"Yes." Romilda moved closer. "May – may I?"

Ginny wasn't exactly sure what Romilda was asking to do, but she obliged, saying, "of course," nonetheless. Romilda leaned in and smelled Ginny's neck. She sniffed and then, to Ginny's surprise, let out a soft sigh.

"Yes," she said. "That's exactly it." She pulled away from Ginny's neck. She then extended a very small hand to touch Ginny's face, and held it there for a moment. Seemingly overcome with the power of Ginny's perfume, she closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss -

"Come," said Ginny. "Not here," she added, noticing that several students had turned to look at her, including, to her disgust, Crabbe and Goyle.

Ginny thought quickly, and remembered one of the office's held by a retired Hogwarts professor, which was one floor above them. With a smile, Ginny grabbed Romilda's hand – who seemed to be in some kind of a trance – and climbed the nearest staircase before walking down a mostly-empty corridor. Moments later, they were inside an oval-shaped office. As soon as Ginny closed the door, she found Romilda smelling her neck again, starting to kiss it. "You smell so _lovely,_ " Romilda said.

Ginny smiled to herself and pulled out her wand, murmuring _"colloportus,"_ which sealed the door with a squelching sound.

Romilda now had her arms wrapped around Ginny's waist and was sensually kissing Ginny's neck. Ginny looked around the room. There was a large desk, several bookshelves, and – aha! - a long couch by the desk. Ginny took Romilda's hands off her waist temporarily and led Romilda to the couch. She first threw off each of their cloaks. Next, she sat Romilda down, and sat herself right next to her, but it seemed Romilda didn't plan to waste any time. She pulled Ginny down so they were both lying on the couch, facing each other.

For the first time, Ginny kissed Romilda, who let out a soft moan. Romilda wrapped her arms around Ginny's waist, holding her tightly, and Ginny moved to do the same. Romilda, it appeared, had abandoned all pretense and sense of embarrassment, and quickly pressed her legs in between Ginny's. Thankfully, both girls were wearing skirts, and their attraction was so great that even the feeling of their bare legs against one another made them shiver.

Ginny pressed her legs harder, so they were completely intertwined and their heats were close together. Romilda was obviously very sensitive, as she broke the kiss briefly to gasp at the sensation. They moved their bodies together, and Ginny began to feel the starting symptoms of arousal. Romilda's small body felt good pressed against her own; their bodies fit so well together. Ginny let her hands lower to rest on Romilda's hips, which were small but felt lovely nonetheless. They continued kissing and it grew more passionate. Now it was not just Romilda that was making soft sounds – Ginny had joined her as well. Ginny pulled on Romilda's hips, as if she needed nothing more than to be as close to Romilda as possible. And Romilda was, in this moment, _so_ sexy, with her small girlish whimpers and tiny, eager body writhing against Ginny's own. It occurred to Ginny that this felt very much like it was Romilda's first time. But, if that were too, Romilda was surprisingly careless.

 _It must have been the amortentia._

Ginny moved her fingers up to flit under Romilda's shirts. Her bare skin felt better than Ginny could have believed, and there was something very pleasurable about the feel of Romlida's hipbones, which were sticking out against her skirt and the hem of her shirts. Romilda moved her fingers up to play with Ginny's shirt and, to Ginny's surprise, began unbuttoning them. Ginny lifted one of her hands from Romilda's hips and began loosening her tie, kissing all the while. Romilda deepened the kiss, parting her lips, which Ginny took as a sign to slip her tongue against Romilda's. Romilda's moans were growing more frequent, and Ginny felt her arousal heighten, until she noticed herself getting wet. She felt self-conscious about it for a moment until she noticed Romilda had unbuttoned Ginny all the way down and was grabbing at her now-bare stomach.

Their rhythm was so good, so _in sync._ All Ginny knew in this moment was she wanted to feel as much bare skin as possible, preferably against her own. She pulled the tie off Romilda. Ginny was pleased that Romilda, too, was only wearing a button-down, and not a sweater, as that made this part so much easier. The tie now off, Ginny started unbuttoning Romilda, as Romilda's hands wandered about her stomach and back. Ginny lowered her head to kiss and suck on Romilda's neck, causing Romilda to grab Ginny's back, claw slightly, and moan, "oh, _Ginny._ " Hearing her name in that tone only furthered Ginny's arousal. She finished unbuttoning Romilda's shirt, opened it, and quickly pressed their bare stomachs together. It was now that she realized Romilda was not wearing a bra. Ginny leaned back and broke the kiss to look down at Romilda's body. Her breasts were small and humble, but beautiful regardless, with pretty, light brown areolas and a very attractive firmness. Romilda's stomach was thin and ended in those beautiful hipbones Ginny had noticed earlier. Romilda's medium brown body was a beautiful color and juxtaposed nicely against Ginny's pale and freckled one. She ran her hand from Romilda's stomach up onto Romilda's breasts. Romilda began to whimper lightly as Ginny cupped Romilda's small breasts in her hand and began to stroke the nipple.

Romilda curled into Ginny's body more, sticking her hips out onto Ginny's, leaning down to tug on the top of Ginny's skirt. Ginny kneaded Romilda's breasts more powerfully, making Romilda not only press against Ginny's body but begin to run through her hair as well. Sensing Romilda wanted more, Ginny sat up briefly to pull off her own shirt and bra, then, as quickly as she could, she lay back down, getting into the same position, and pulling Romilda's body back towards hers.

Both girls gasped at the sensation of their breasts pressing together, nipples almost touching. Their nipples were sensitive, and the feeling of them pressing into each others' breasts caused Ginny to feel herself getting wetter. Romilda briefly took control and held Ginny's body as she lowered herself to suckle on Ginny's breast. Ginny threw her head back in pleasure as Romilda circled her nipples with her tongue before sucking and then lightly nibbling on it.

Ginny felt she couldn't take it anymore.

She ran her hand down Romilda's body as Romilda continued to suck, and reached the bottom of Romilda's skirt. Her other hand playing with Romilda's curly hair, she asked desperately, "can I touch you?" Romilda didn't speak but nodded fervently against Ginny's breast. Ginny wasted no time in moving her hand under Romilda's skirt, raising it along Romilda's thin legs until it reached the beginning of Romilda's heat.

Romilda moved her mouth to Ginny's other nipple and repeated the same process, worsening Ginny's desire. Ginny then slowly touched at the area between Romilda's legs. "Fuck," she said through ragged breath, "you're wet." And indeed she was. Romilda had soaked her panties completely – a small amount of fluids were actually running down Romilda's legs. Romilda opened her legs slightly to allow Ginny better access. As Ginny pressed against Romilda's underwear, Romilda whimpered against Ginny's body, her hands going to Ginny's back to scratch sensually at Ginny's skin.

Finally, Ginny put her fingers under Romilda's panties, touching her dripping pussy, which was shaved and warm. Romilda, it seemed, had to break off from Ginny's breasts to breathe heavily as Ginny began to play with her clit. "Please," Romilda whined, "please let me touch you, too."

"Of course," Ginny said. The desire between her legs had grown almost painful, and she ached in anticipation of Romilda's touch. She felt one of Romilda's hands leave her back and travel down her side until it reached her skirt. As Ginny circled Romilda's clit, Romilda let out a soft groan and quickly slid her hand up Ginny's leg.

The closer Romilda's hand got to Ginny's heat, the more and more Ginny felt her body ache. Having lost control completely, Ginny found herself being louder than she thought she ever had in her life as soon as Romilda touched Ginny's underwear. Needing more contact, Ginny leaned in and captured Romilda's lips in a powerful kiss. Then Ginny felt it – Romilda's fingers sliding under her panties, onto her slick folds.

The two girls became a mess of moans as they played with each other's pussies, moving from their clits down to their folds then back up again. The aching for Romilda's touch became an aching for more and more – an aching Ginny knew Romilda shared. Through their sounds and motions, they continued kissing, kissing as if their life depended on it. Romilda thumbed Ginny's clit, causing Ginny to begin whimpering. Ginny moved her fingers up and down Romilda's pussy, settling on rubbing softly on her clit. Their needs and desire increased until they were bucking against each others' fingers. Ginny felt Romilda moving her hips against Ginny, willing Ginny to move her fingers back to Romilda's entrance.

So Ginny obliged.

She rubbed softly on Romilda's entrance, making Romilda break from the kiss for a moment to let out a brief scream. Ginny couldn't believe how sensitive Romilda was, until Romilda pressed harder on Ginny's clit and Ginny realized she must be very sensitive, too. They returned to kissing, and Ginny played around Romilda's entrance with her fingers until she realized what Romilda wanted. She slowly inserted a finger. In response, Romilda circled around Ginny's clit with more conviction. Ginny began to pull her finger in a trigger motion, hitting Romilda's g-spot. She pushed several times before understanding that Romilda needed more, and was wet enough to get it. Ginny pulled her finger out and added another.

Very quickly thereafter, Romilda began to scream, pulling away from the kiss and flicking Ginny's clit up and down. The heat within Ginny was rising faster and stronger than she expected, and she didn't know what to do other than to finger Romilda harder. In a rush of lust, Ginny bent her head to suck on Romilda's breasts, feeling the sensation from her clit rushing into the rest of her body. Ginny's fingers began to go deeper and deeper until she was hitting Romilda's Q-spot, making her writhe in pleasure. Romilda was talented with her fingers, and before Ginny knew it, she felt the rush of a first orgasm rack her body. But she didn't feel near done, and Romilda seemed to know this.

Romilda moved her finger away from Ginny's clit to her entrance and softly stroked it before entering one finger. Ginny fucked Romilda harder, returning to the g-spot and feeling the soft ribbed skin that turned her on so much. As she was relishing in the sensation of Romilda's insides, she felt two fingers enter her soaked pussy. She was wet enough that this didn't hurt at all, but instead brought her immense pleasure.

The two girls kept their legs spread as they began fingering each other, fucking each other at the same time. Their upper bodies moved together, and they alternated between screaming in pleasure and kissing passionately. The build-up then began; a sudden pressure that began to take over both of their bodies. The feeling of fingering Romilda and being fingered herself sent Ginny rushing towards an orgasm. She could feel Romilda was near it, too. Wanting release, and wanting to send them both over the edge, Ginny leaned in and began sucking and biting at Romilda's neck. Romilda was screaming louder than Ginny had ever heard a girl do, her fluids soaking Ginny's hand, Ginny realizing Romilda's hand was soaking, too. Romilda was able to fit yet another finger in Ginny, and Ginny had to stop biting Romilda's neck so she could scream, feeling so satisfied, so filled up. They writhed together, screamed together, fucked together, and then, just when it felt they couldn't take it anymore, reached a climax at the same time, legs shaking against one another and looking into each other's eyes as they came. The orgasms lasted thirty beautiful seconds until they were both spent and collapsed upon each other.

Ginny thought she'd be dreaming about those big, dark eyes, high-pitched screams, and wet folds for days to come.

 **Draco Malfoy – 3 Ginny Weasley – 3**


	8. Problems Arise

**Draco Malfoy – 3 Ginny Weasley – 3**

Ginny found Hermione in the library working on History of Magic homework, sifting through books about 11th-century wizarding wars. She was so immersed in her work that she didn't hear Ginny sneaking up from behind her. Ginny pulled up a chair to Hermione's desk and coughed before Hermione looked her way.

"Oh!" she said with a start. "Ginny. I'm glad you're here. We have a couple of... situations." She set her coursework aside.

"First, I need to tell you – I got another point."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh good. I was worried we were going to stay behind. Well, who was it?"

"Romilda Vane."

"The fourth-year?"

"Yes."

"I must say, Ginny," said Hermione. "Sometimes I'm very surprised by who you manage to bed. But that does make sense, I mean, I heard -"

Ginny cut her off. "Hermione – did Malfoy get another point?"

"I suppose I haven't checked in a few hours. Let me get out -" Hermione pulled out the piece of parchment. "No," she said. "No, we're fine. Malfoy hasn't gotten any more points since last night. Although -"

"Although?"

"I _did_ see him at lunch with Pansy Parkinson. They seemed _awfully_ intimate."

"Well, that hardly counts, does it? They've been dating on and off for a couple years now, haven't they?"

"Ginny, we can't split hairs like that. Either we consider each... encounter... a point, or we don't. What if you were to sleep with a good friend? We'd surely count that, wouldn't we?"

"Like who?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know. It was just an example."

"Okay," said Ginny, wondering to herself if she was going to bed any of her friends. Of course, she _did_ remember wanting to kiss Hermione the other night... but Hermione was notoriously frigid and, besides which, was probably not interested. And on top of that, would it really be a good idea to shag her partner in crime? She then remembered what Hermione had said earlier. "Why did it make sense that I'd slept with Romilda?"

"I heard some fourth-years talking about it," Hermione said. "Well, indirectly. They said Romilda had slept with a fifth-year, but didn't say exactly _who_ it was. I was curious, but figured it probably wasn't you. Anyway, here's the deal, Ginny – we have a couple of problems."

"Alright, then. Go on."

"There are several people who would be able to become points fairly easily. But they're rather... conflicting. You've noticed Parvati considering you, yes?"

"Yes," said Ginny. "For the past couple of days, she has been... well, looking at me a good deal."

"Right. I noticed that too. Right after I noticed that, though, Lavender came to me and asked if you were seeing anyone."

" _Really?"_ said Ginny. " _Lavender?_ "

"I know, I know," said Hermione. "I was just as surprised. But it gets even more complicated."

"Yes?"

"Apparently, _Padma_ is also interested. I know because Harry came to me – awfully confused, I reckon – saying Padma had asked _him_ if you were available."

"Padma – Parvati's twin?"

"Yes. Parvati's twin. So, as you see, we have three potential points – Lavender Brown, and the Patil twins. But if you sleep with one of the Patil twins, the other might get mad. And if you sleep with Lavender, she and Parvati might have a fight, and vice versa. On _top_ of the fact that Lavender and Parvati would go spreading it around the school."

"They like to gossip, I know," said Ginny. "But what if they'd keep quiet about themselves?"

"Oh, _Ginny_ ," said Hermione. "You know Parvati. She _craves_ attention. And Lavender, well, she has a history of severe infatuation. Meaning if you sleep with Lavender, she might be expecting more."

"Which would mess with the whole plan."

"Exactly."

"Well, what about Padma?"

"Padma _is_ more reserved, it's true. But I'd bet you anything she'd tell Parvati about it."

"Even if I ask her not to?"

"They're twins, Ginny. Basically inseparable."

"Do you reckon they've told each other that they fancy me?"

Hermione leaned back in her chair. "That _is_ an interesting point, isn't it?" said Hermione. "There might be something in that. They wouldn't both be pursuing you, would they? I'll have to think about that. Maybe there's a way I can determine if that's true."

"I reckon, then, that my safest bet is to go for Padma."

"It may be. But be careful, Ginny. Just – give me time to figure out if the Patil twins are open about their infatuation with one another. That aside, though, Padma would keep things nice and quiet."

"How much longer are we going to get away with _nice and quiet_?" Ginny asked. "It's been three girls at this point. And girls talk. Especially at our age, everyone is so obsessed with sex."

"Just – keep it quiet while I come up with a plan."

"You mean I shouldn't try to get another point?"

"I mean be careful, Ginny."

"Well, what if Malfoy gets another point? What if he gets _two_ , like last time?"

"If that happens, we'll reevaluate," said Hermione. "But he simply can't be sleeping with a girl every night. Hogwarts may be big, but it's not _that_ big." Hermione pulled her schoolwork out again. "I'll work on a plan of action after I finish this essay. I've absolutely _no_ idea when I'm going to be done with it, though. Unfortunately, even witches and wizards had a hard time cataloging their every move in a time when most people couldn't even write..."

 **Draco Malfoy – 3 Ginny Weasley – 3**


	9. The Second Floor Bathroom

**Draco Malfoy – 3 Ginny Weasley – 3**

By the third point, Ginny's self-esteem had soared, and the girls seemed to notice. If there was one universal truth of attraction, it is that _everyone –_ male and female – is attracted to confidence. Ginny spoke with ease, made girls laugh, and was thus, in turn, hyper-aware that her fellow classmates seemed more and more attracted to her every day. And it wasn't just Parvati – or Padma and Lavender, for that matter. Ginny had accidentally bumped into Hannah Abbott in the hallway, and as she turned around to say "sorry" with a smile on her face, the three Huffelpuff girls accompanying Hannah burst into a fit of giggles.

Still, Ginny had to realize her best chance was with the triad that was closer to each other than any other group of friends at Hogwarts, save maybe for Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Ginny _did_ have to give herself some credit for the first three points, but some of them had been more or less a matter of luck. She couldn't rely on luck to carry her through the competition. She wondered if Malfoy's strategy had a more solid foundation that luck and coincidence.

Over breakfast, before Harry and Ron had arrived, Hermione and Ginny sat discussing the problem at hand, and speculating as to how Malfoy got around as much as he did.

"I mean _look_ at him," said Hermione, frowning in the general direction of the Slytherin table. "All he ever does is just _brood_. Especially this year... he seems much paler than normal."

Ginny stole a look towards Malfoy as well. Although all of Slytherin table was chatting with one another, Malfoy remained curiously quiet, playing with his food without eating it. Without his leadership, Crabbe and Goyle sat stupidly, occasionally exchanging a few words, but mostly just staring open-mouthed at Malfoy. In the past, Malfoy spent most of his time at the Slytherin table split between bragging about his father and making fun of other non-Slytherin students, mostly Gryffindors, and among those mostly Harry Potter. Although Malfoy was a terrible actor and less than mediocre comedian, Slytherin House seemed perpetually in awe of him.

"Do girls even _go_ for that?" asked Ginny. "The whole moody, angsty thing?"

"They must," said Hermione with a sigh. "Hey – Ginny. I think I have a solution to our current predicament. Listen -"

...

At lunch, Ginny noticed Padma staring at her from across the room at the Ravenclaw table. She was chatting away with fellow 6th-years, but in between sentences rested her eyes on Ginny. Once she realized Ginny was staring back, she blushed and stared at her food instead.

 _"Go,"_ said Hermione. "You know the plan. Go for it."

Ginny stood up from the table and made her way across the room. Once she reached Padma, she said in a low voice, "Padma, can I talk to you?" The other Ravenclaws looked at Ginny suspiciously.

Blushing ever more, Padma said, "of course," and stood up to follow Ginny.

They exited the Great Hall, and Ginny motioned for Padma to follow her. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Somewhere we can be alone," Ginny said.

They threaded through the halls and went up a staircase until they came to a girl's bathroom.

"You want to talk in _here_?" Padma asked.

"Everyone's at lunch," Ginny said. "We'll be safe to talk privately in here." She looked at Padma, who was quite beautiful, and felt her heart leap in anticipation. "I heard you've been asking about me," Ginny said with a smirk.

"Oh," said Padma, looking more embarrassed than ever. "I suppose that's true," she finished quietly.

"There's no need to be embarrassed," Ginny said.

"There isn't?"

"No," said Ginny, "because I'm just as interested in you as you are in me."

"How – how did you know?"

Ginny moved closer to Padma with a flirtatious smile. "I heard it from Harry."

"Oh," said Padma. "So you're not – you're not seeing anyone?"

Ginny shook her head. "I am not. Of course," Ginny continued, reciting from the memorized script Hermione had written, "I'm not in a position to be properly with anyone right now. That being said..." Ginny moved to hold Padma's hand. Padma, though surprised, took it without hesitation. "I can't deny my attraction to you."

Padma's eyes widened, holding onto every word Ginny spoke.

"It's like I have some magnetic attraction. Recently I've noticed how beautiful you've become – and you really have become beautiful – and I can't help but be curious about these things."

"About what things?"

"Oh, I think you know."

Ginny was leaning against one of the sinks, one hand holding Padma's. Padma bravely took another step so that her body was just inches from Ginny's, and went to hold her hand. "I'm curious, too," she said. "And if I can't take you on a proper date just yet..." Ginny smiled in anticipation of the rest of Padma's sentence. "Maybe I can at least see what it feels like to be with you."

"Be with me?"

"Oh, I think you know," said Padma with a smile.

Ginny pulled Padma's waist towards her and pulled her head down into a kiss. Padma giggled into Ginny's lips for a second, but the next second, as Ginny deepened the kiss, spreading her lips around Padma's, the giggle died in her throat.

Ginny stepped off the sink and moved Padma's body around so that Padma was now lying against the sink. Ginny picked her up and set her on it, as she returned to kissing Padma. Padma had some lovely smell that Ginny couldn't distinguish. It seemed to be nothing but Padma's natural body odor: sweet with a small tang of musty. Within moments, Padma had wrapped her hands around Ginny, causing Ginny to curse herself internally for her good luck. As they kissed, their bodies became warmer, and as the minutes collected, became closer and closer. Ginny found herself unconsciously pulling on Padma's robes, willing her to be closer and closer.

Padma showed no hesitation; no inkling of self-doubt. As they continued the kiss, her body grew warmer, and the beginnings of desire were settling between her legs. Noticing it, she wrapped her legs around Ginny, causing Ginny to stifle a small moan. Sensing that Padma was becoming aroused, she bent her neck and began kissing Padma's neck and chest. Padma let out a small moan, and Ginny took it as a sign to continue, now shrugging off Padma's Ravenclaw-detailed robe. Detaching her arms from Ginny to allow this motion, Padma then took off Ginny's.

Ginny noticed Padma moving her body against her own, pulling Ginny closer and closer with her legs. She began to feel the heat building between Padma's legs, and found herself, in response, showing the beginning signs of arousal. Padma's neck was soft and long, and extremely sensitive to Ginny's mouth. Ginny began softly biting it, nibbling on the skin as she held Padma's waist steady, almost flush against her own. Padma took a sharp inhale of breath at the sensation. With a slight change in her voice, Padma said, "you feel so good." She wrapped her hands in Ginny's hair, holding her there on her neck, and continued, "I've wanted to feel this so badly."

Ginny detached herself from Padma's neck and said, "I have, too."

Without hesitation, Padma pulled off Ginny's Gryffindor sweater, and did the same to her own Ravenclaw one. "You're not wearing a bra," said Padma with an all-too-obvious hint of joy.

"I'm not," said Ginny.

Padma flitted her fingers underneath Ginny's shirt, and Ginny felt in that moment that there was nothing more important than feeling Padma touching her bare skin. Padma moved her hands up to Ginny's breast and sighed happily. She leaned forward to give Ginny a kiss as she was doing this. As Padma began rubbing and squeezing on Ginny's breasts, she felt her panties starting to grow wet. Not breaking the kiss – which was becoming increasingly frantic – Ginny moved her hands down to Padma's legs, bare without the customary tights.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Ginny asked.

With a husky breath and small laugh, Padma said, "not until you get me naked."

Ginny reacted immediately.

She unbuttoned Padma's shirt slowly, kissing it all the way down. Padma happily began to do the same. The girls finished at the same time, and without a moment's pause, Ginny wrapped her hands around Padma's back to unhook her bra.

Out came Padma's breasts. Medium-sized, but nicely shaped – full, in perfect circles with small areolas, paired with already-hard nipples. Ginny moved her hands up to Padma's breasts and touched them softly, rubbing her fingers against Padma's nipples. Padma moaned, and returned to lightly touching Ginny's own breasts.

As every new part of Padma's body was discovered, Ginny felt the pleasant sting of desire grow. This was faster, she realized, than it normally happened, and experienced a brief moment of shame before she felt that Padma's heat – which was against Ginny's stomach – had begun to moisten as well. "I love the way you touch me," Padma said between increasingly heavy breaths. There was something about Padma that made Ginny want more and more. Her sexy comments increasingly turned Ginny on, until she was sucking Padma's breasts and roughly pulling Padma closer and closer, until Padma elicited a small, "oh, Ginny."

Ginny picked Padma – who was very light – up off the sink in order to pull down her skirt and panties. Padma was unshaved, but there was something about her hair that Ginny found incredibly sexy. She pushed Padma back onto the sink and pressed her finger's against Padma's pussy. Padma moaned as Ginny coupled the sensation with a light bite of her ear. Ginny opened Padma's folds, feeling the wetness that had been growing for the past however-many-minutes, and – unknowingly – moaning with Padma. Ginny kept at Padma's neck, kissing and licking and biting, as she began to circle her index and middle finger around Padma's aroused clit.

After several minutes of rough, ragged breathing, Padma managed to say, "your mouth. Ginny, baby -" Ginny almost shuddered in pleasure at Padma calling her 'baby' - "I want your mouth."

Ginny detached herself from Padma's neck, and in a low voice, making eye contact with what she realized were gorgeous, piercing brown eyes, said, "of course, love."

She moved her head down towards Padma's heat, kissing her breasts and stomach along the way, until she reached her goal. She used her fingers to pull apart Padma's folds, revealing a glistening brown clit above large, engorged folds. The scent overcame her before she could continue. "Merlin's beard," she said. "You smell amazing." Padma laughed briefly but was stopped midway as Ginny leaned down to give her clit a kiss.

Ginny's head was pressed flush against Padma's pussy, her nose just above Padma's clit and buried in the hypnotizing effect of her scent. She breathed it in before, being unable to stop herself, she dove right in. She began by licking from Padma's entrance to her large clit, feeling the pleasant brush of Padma's soft hair all around her. She gave four long licks, letting Padma feel the double pleasure of pressure against her entrance as well as her clit. Ginny reached her hands up to begin tugging on Padma's breasts.

She licked first in small strokes, flicking Padma's clit every time, sending short bursts of pleasure through the Ravenclaw's body. She continued focusing on the clit, first licking around it, and stopping to bite Padma's left thigh – which made Padma moan lowly with desire. Ginny pressed her lips closer against Padma's pussy and took the whole of Padma's clit into her mouth.

Padma's moans began louder, encouraging Ginny, and making Ginny feel that there was nothing more important, more prudent, or more exciting than making Padma cum. The thought of this made Ginny weak in the knees. She moved her hands down to Padma's back side, and began touching her ass. Not long thereafter, as she still held Padma's warm, soaked clit in her mouth, Ginny was squeezing and grabbing Padma's ass. As Ginny found, this was a good decision. Padma's ass was firm and felt amazing in Ginny's hands. She couldn't figure out what she liked more – fucking Padma with her mouth, or squeezing Padma's ass. Padma, it seemed, was greatly enjoying both, until she let out her second, "oh, Ginny," and Ginny felt wetness beginning to trickle down her own leg. More motivated than ever, she sucked hard on Padma's clit, feeling it become larger within her mouth until it reached its maximum and Ginny sensed a first orgasm was near.

Ginny pushed her head in further still, until she felt juices beginning to travel down her face and chin and onto her neck. In response she lapped them up, Padma making moans every time as her mouth played around Padma's entrance. Padma was now pressing her pelvis against Ginny, until Ginny realized what Padma wanted. She took one of her hands off Padma's ass, and, breaking contact with Padma's pussy only briefly, held up two fingers to Padma's mouth. Padma knew what to do and sucked them passionately, wetting them just enough. Satisfied, Ginny moved her hand to Padma's entrance. She looked up to see Padma literally sweating in anticipation. "Please," she said.

Ginny then pushed her fingers slowly, very slowly, into Padma's pussy. Padma gasped at the feeling. Making sure Padma was wet enough so as to not hurt her, Ginny pressed her index finger – which was now entirely inside Padma – against Padma's front wall, where the ribbed G-spot met her. As soon as Ginny's finger made contact with it, Padma let out her loudest moan yet. Not just a moan of pleasure, but a _begging_ , Ginny realized. A _begging_ for Ginny to press harder, fuck harder. Presently, Ginny pressed her face back down, and returned to sucking her clit.

"Oh, _Ginny_ ," Padma said. As Ginny hit Padma's G-spot a second time, Padma let out a small yelp. Ready to take Padma over the edge, Ginny started fucking her harder and harder. Her finger was soaked and moved easily within Padma, whose pussy was warm and tight. So tight, in fact, that Ginny realized she could only fit one finger. Ordinarily, this might pose a problem, but without her own consent, Ginny said roughly, pulling her head up from the clit briefly to say, "Padma, you're so tight." Her tightness also meant heightened sensitivity. As Ginny's finger began a rhythm – starting slow – her tongue followed suit.

Padma leaned back against the mirror over the sink in pleasure. Ginny's fingers felt like magic. They knew how deep to go, how hard to press, how fast to fuck. She moved her hands down to hold Ginny's head, making sure Ginny did not leave Padma before she could get her orgasm. Her climb to orgasm had begun slowly, but as soon as Ginny entered her, she felt a rush and a need to cum soon and cum hard. Ginny pressed harder and harder against her G-spot. As Padma let out a cry from the feeling, Ginny pulled Padma's clit even farther into her mouth and the cry was interrupted to transition into a deep moan. "Oh, Ginny." She couldn't stop saying it. The heat began to build faster and faster. Soon she heard Ginny moaning, too. Knowing Ginny was enjoying fucking her, her body began rushing towards an orgasm. The heat moved from her pussy to her whole body and she felt herself beginning to squirm. Ginny pressed and sucked harder and harder, her free hand holding Padma's ass. Padma couldn't take it any more. The pleasure was too strong.

And just when she thought she might die of pleasure, a strong, long orgasm rushed through her. For the next fifteen seconds, as Ginny continued to passionately fuck Padma, Padma did nothing but scream Ginny's name over and over. She couldn't help herself.

And then the orgasm was over, and Padma collapsed against the mirror, breathing heavily, recovering. Ginny stood up with a smile and sat on the seat next to Padma.

"You're good," Padma managed.

"That was good?" Ginny said with a smirk. Though she knew the answer, she couldn't help but ask for it, feeling shed deserved another ego boost.

"Oh my god, yes," said Padma. She closed her eyes. "I think," she began, "that was the best orgasm of my life."

Ginny's smile widened. "I did my best," she said cockily. She pulled her shirt off the ground and slid it back on.

The naked Padma opened her eyes and said to Ginny plainly, "what are you doing?"

"Getting dressed," said Ginny.

"Oh no," said Padma. "Oh, no, you're not."

"I'm not?" asked Ginny.

"You think I'm going to let you go without fucking you, too?"

Taken aback, Ginny let her shirt fall to the floor.

"I'm not a pillow queen," Padma said. "I want to be inside you, too. Make you feel good."

"You do?" Ginny asked. Without answering, Padma got off the sink and came around to face Ginny. She ran her hands around Ginny's body, kissing her neck and feeling Ginny's bare breasts. She leaned down to suckle on them.

Confidently, Padma said, "get naked for me."

Ginny, fascinated by Padma's forwardness, hopped down from the sink to pull off her pants and underwear. Even more to her surprise, after Ginny was naked, Padma grabbed Ginny and pulled her away from the sinks and pressed her flush against the wall. She held Ginny's hands above her head and licked Ginny's neck. Ginny cried out in pleasure. She hadn't expected Padma to return the favor, but now that it was happening, she felt she couldn't have left the encounter without being on the other end. And Padma was taking perfect control – holding Ginny's arms in the air while kissing her fiercely, making Ginny crave more and more. Wasting no time, Padma trailed her hand down Ginny's body, leaving the other hand to continue binding Ginny's hands. The closer she got to Ginny's pussy, the more she wanted it. Ginny felt herself growing more and more wet.

Suddenly, Padma was _this_ close. She touched Ginny's upper thighs, making her sigh, before moving directly to Ginny's folds. She gently pulled them apart to better feel the wetness. "Oh, _Ginny_ ," she said again, and Ginny immediately, not of her own volition, moaned. "You feel amazing," Padma said, stroking Ginny, who was devolving into a being capable of nothing but moans. Padma felt around Ginny's entrance, making sure she was wet, before pressing a finger inside Ginny's pussy. She pulled her finger forward as Ginny's moans grew louder, next slipping another finger inside, filling Ginny up.

She began to move her fingers back and forth, hitting the G-spot and causing that all-too-familiar feeling in Ginny. The feeling of desperation, an almost pleasant stinging between her legs which grew with every passing second. Two fingers pushed and pulled in just the right combination. To make matters worse, Padma had begun sucking on and biting Ginny's breasts. With every bite Ginny let out a soft scream, until Padma was fucking her so hard – fingers pumping in and out, pressing against the ribbed, wet, warm skin in Ginny's insides – that she could do nothing but scream. The look on Padma's face was enough to send her towards an orgasm. Padma looked both determined and in ecstasy. Knowing that Padma was enjoying this herself, enjoying fucking Ginny hard, made everything she was doing even more pleasurable. And Padma, though showing signs of exhaustion, did not let up. She was encouraged by the screams and fucked Ginny harder and harder, until Ginny's body began to shudder. The heat was building and reaching its capacity; the feeling inside was a combination of too much and not enough, until Ginny felt filled and only the 'too much' option was available. She wanted to touch Padma, which Padma must have sensed because she released Ginny's arms. Ginny's hands held onto Padma's back as Padma gave the final few pushes, accompanied by some of the loudest screams Ginny had ever made. Her twitching reached its height and she was moving all over Padma, screaming her name, until her body finally collapsed.

Pleased, Padma gently extracted her fingers and sucked on them. Ginny stared at Padma in awe. She had not expected that level of skill. "That was lovely," said Padma.

"Indeed," said Ginny. The two girls then moved to get dressed. "You know," Ginny said, "I think it's best to keep this a secret. For the mean time, at least."

Padma cocked her head. "Why?" she said.

"Well, there's a girl," Ginny began, reciting once again from the pre-planned script, "who I once had an interest in. Things didn't work out, and ever since then, she's been rather immature about it. I expect that if she knew we'd had sex, she might try to come after you."

"Oh," said Padma. "Alright."

"Just for the time being," Ginny said with a wink.

...

Ginny rushed back to the Great Hall, hoping torun into Hermione. It just so happened that Hermione was the only one left, all alone, reading a book titled _The Most Magical Early Years of the Ministry_.

Addressing Hermione, Ginny said, "part one has been executed."

"Excellent. Time for part two."

 **Draco Malfoy – 3 Ginny Weasley – 4**


	10. The Trophy Room

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter is long.** ** _Very long._** **However, if you can bear with me, I promise this is the best sex scene in the series. Enjoy!**

 **Draco Malfoy – 3 Ginny Weasley – 4**

Hermione pulled out the parchment to write _Padma Patil_ on the back. To Ginny's surprise, she groaned and said " _oh, no."_

"What is it?" asked Ginny.

"Here, take a look." Under Malfoy's list – right under Daphne Greengrass – Pansy Parkinson appeared. Hermione sighed. "I suppose it was just a matter of time," she said.

"So we're tied again?" asked Ginny.

Hermione turned over the paper to read _Draco Malfoy – 4,_ and _Ginny Weasley – 4._ "I'm afraid so," she said. "But now that part one has been executed," Hermione said with a slight air of hope, "I think we can get part two rolling. And you'd be ahead again."

"That's true," said Ginny. "But in that case, I really can't afford to mess up part two at all."

"Then be wise with your time," Hermione said. "Both Parvati and Lavender have a free period after Transfiguration. If you can get them in time, we'll be ahead by two points. And of course, it's _imperative_ that you reach them before they get a chance to talk to Padma. Alright?"

Ginny mulled over the plan as she sat in _Defence Against the Dark Arts._ Part one had been easier than she thought – but part two might prove a bit more difficult. When Snape wasn't looking, she pulled out the script Hermione had written her. It was as good as she could have hoped for, and she mentally thanked Hermione for all the work she had done for Ginny. _Malfoy's just going for purebloods,_ Ginny thought to herself.

….

Ginny waited outside the Transfiguration classroom. _I can do this,_ she thought to herself. _I can manage it. I know I can._

After a few short moments, Parvati and Lavender both emerged from McGonagall's classroom. Ginny remembered a tip from _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_ and leaned casually against the stone wall next to her with a confident – yet not _quite_ cocky – grin. Lavender and Parvati took notice of Ginny and smiled. But instead of staying to chat with her, they headed off down the hallway. Ginny waited a moment, questioning once again _how_ she was going to pull this off, before rushing down towards them. She kept running until she landed directly in front of the two. With an intentionally clumsy trip, she bumped into Parvati, whose bag fell onto the floor, its contents spilling out.

"Oh – I'm terribly sorry," Ginny said with a smile. "Here – let me help you."

Ginny leaned down to start packing away Parvati's books.

"Oh – it's quite alright," said Parvati. "Let me – let – I can do it myself," she said, stuttering slightly. Lavender started giggling. Parvati nudged her in the side and muttered a quick charm. The books slowly stacked themselves on top of one another and slid back into Parvati's bag, which then flew back into her hands.

"Wow," Ginny said, faking amazement. "Parvati, I never realized what a talented witch you are."

"Well – I – I mean I suppose -"

Before Parvati got the chance to continue, Ginny turned her attention to Lavender.

"That's a beautiful necklace you've got on," said Ginny. To Lavender's great surprise, Ginny reached out to touch the golden chain holding a blue gem. Lavender inhaled sharply. "It really compliments your eyes."

"It was a gift," Lavender said.

Ginny smirked. "From one of your many suitors, I'm sure," said Ginny. Lavender simply blushed.

"Not quite," said Lavender with a laugh. "There aren't that many – I mean – well, the blokes here -" Now it was Parvati's turn to giggle. "I mean, there's no one I really _fancy_ here, you know?"

" _No one?"_ asked Ginny emphatically.

"Well," Lavender looked at Parvati, who nodded encouragingly. "Maybe one person."

Ginny then turned back to Parvati. "What about you? Fancy any blokes here?"

Before she could stop herself, Parvati said, "blokes? Not any blokes, but there _is_ a witch -"

Lavender coughed. The two looked at each other. Both were blushing furiously.

"Do tell, then," said Ginny. "Who is this witch? She's awfully lucky to have you two chasing after her."

Lavender looked at Ginny curiously. "We never said it was the same witch..."

"You didn't?" said Ginny. For a moment she felt the plan was going to fall through. What did she say? How did she deal with this blunder? But then it hit her. Looking intently from one girl to the other, she said quite seriously, "maybe that was simply me being hopeful."

Both girls looked startled. Ginny continued. "You can't possibly be surprised," she said with confidence. "I mean – two gorgeous girls like you."

"You mean to say -" Parvati said in what was a mixture of a quiet and proud voice - "you mean to say you fancy us?"

Ginny took a step closer to the two. She tucked a small piece of hair that had fallen from Parvati's bun beneath her ear. Parvati noticeably shivered. "I mean to say," Ginny said, "that I've taken quite an... interest in you both. If you know what I mean."

"Both of us?" asked Lavender.

"I know it's quite unusual," Ginny said. "But there's something about the two of you... I really couldn't pick just one. You're both such..." Ginny leaned in more. "Attractive witches."

"Well maybe -" said Lavender shakily. "Maybe we could – could -"

"I have an idea," said Ginny. "Why don't we all go to the trophies room?"

Confused, Lavender reiterated, "the _trophies_ room? Why?"

"Well it's almost always deserted," said Ginny. "I reckon it would be now. I think I'd like some... privacy with you two. But only if you want, that is."

…

They arrived at the trophies room fifteen minutes later. It was entirely empty, as Ginny had guessed. The entire journey there, Parvati and Lavender were whispering furiously to one another. Had Ginny just solved part two? Was she going to accomplish it? It seemed promising. But her work was far from done.

As they arrived, both girls were still giggling. Ginny pulled out a napkin that Hermione had given her to execute the next part of the plan. " _Engorgio,"_ she whispered, and the napkin grew into a large blanket. She sat down on it and leaned back. Lavender and Parvati were still at the door, and stared at the blanket questioningly.

"Just for comfort," Ginny said with what she hoped was a reassuring smile. Lavender and Parvati nodded and came to sit with Ginny.

After an awkward moment, Lavender said quietly, "when did you first notice me, Ginny?" This confirmed one of Ginny's fears – that Lavender would mistake Ginny's advances for something more than they were. But Lavender would not give it up so easy. She had to be coaxed. Ginny had to convince her of her attraction. Parvati made a face.

"The start of term, I suppose," Ginny said intentionally vaguely. "But I knew you fancied my brother, so I didn't... approach you."

"But you wanted to?" asked Lavender hopefully.

"Yes," said Ginny. With a small push of confidence, she reached her hand out to hold Lavender's. "I truly did."

"What about me?" Parvati cut in. "When did you notice me?"

Ginny had to keep the friction between the girls to a minimum. "I've always thought you were gorgeous," Ginny said. "I think it began when I saw you in that summer dress, a few weeks ago." _Witches love to be assured from their potential partners that they are truly noticed. A witch or wizard who pays close attention to the actions of their object of affection will find their efforts to be more successful_ (page 209, _Better than Love Potions! The Magic of Attraction and How YOU Can Master it!)._ "But really," Ginny said carefully, "really, I reckon I became interested in you both around the same time."

Lavender had not stopped looking at Ginny's hand, which was still holding her own. In a jealous moment, Parvati went to hold Ginny's other hand. Ginny turned to grin at Parvati. "Of course, since then..." Ginny said, leaning in to Parvati (who swallowed hard), "my attraction has only grown." Courageously, Ginny leaned in for a kiss. Parvati met her halfway and their lips touched. Parvati's lips tasted like cherry. As they broke apart, Parvati had a look of genuine shock. Lavender was staring at them both hungrily. "To both of you," Ginny said. Lavender, not to be outdone, took the initiative, and with her free hand, pulled Ginny's face towards her own and captured her in a fierce kiss.

 _Good,_ Ginny thought. They wanted it. They obviously both wanted it. Time for the next part.

"What I'm curious about, though," Ginny said, "is whether you fancy each other?"

"I guess -" Parvati began, but Lavender took the hint and without warning kissed Parvati. Parvati made a startled noise, but nonetheless kissed back. Their kiss quickly went from innocent to sensual – Parvati opening her mouth and Lavender entering it with her tongue. The scene was hotter than Ginny had thought it might be, both girls letting go of Ginny's hands so they could run them over each other's bodies. Ginny allowed herself to sit back for a moment and enjoy the show, so to speak.

When it became obvious that both girls were getting aroused, Ginny cut in. "I see," she said. "I reckon you both are a lot more experienced than you let on."

"Maybe," said Lavender. She pulled Ginny closer. It was working. The plan was working.

Lavender pulled on Ginny's tie until she had fallen over and Ginny was on top of her. Ginny began to kiss and lick on Lavender's neck until she was making small, soft noises. She found Parvati crawling over to the two and looked up to her. Unprompted, Parvati was taking off her shirt. She took Ginny's hands on her own and placed them around her stomach, so that Ginny was straddling Lavender and holding Parvati, to her left. Ginny's hands explored Parvati's body, moving up to her breasts. She felt Lavender sit up slightly and begin to untie Ginny's tie. Parvati, impatiently, moved Ginny's hands to her breasts. Parvati was wearing a plain red push-up bra, but the bra contrasted beautifully against Parvati's skin, causing Ginny to wonder if she ever knew Parvati was this pretty.

Ginny's hands massaged Parvati's breasts over her bra, at first. Parvati leaned over to nibble on Ginny's neck as Lavender threw Ginny's tie aside and started unbuttoning her shirt. Once she'd reached Ginny's stomach, she moved her hands to Ginny's chest and began cupping her breasts. With her hands on Parvati, and Parvati on her neck, and her heat pressed against Lavender's stomach, and Lavender playing with her body, it didn't take long for Ginny to get that familiar sensation again – for the second time today. She found herself moving her body against Lavender's, as she reached her hands under Parvati's shirt. Parvati moaned. She had small breasts, but the most perfect nipples Ginny had ever felt. Just the sensation caused Ginny to feel a heat building.

Lavender finished on Ginny's shirt and took it off. Ginny stepped off Lavender to allow the two girls to work on each other. Without hesitation, they pulled themselves once again into a kiss. Both girls were wearing skirts, and Parvati's began to hike up, so that Ginny could see the top of her thighs and a sliver of her bottom. It took all of Ginny's willpower not to dive right in and start licking Parvati's slit. The room was starting to smell of sex. Parvati and Lavender intertwined their legs. Ginny leaned down and set her body behind Lavender's, reaching her hands around to cup Lavender's breasts. She made a moan, and Parvati's hands joined Ginny's, both kneading and massaging Lavender's ample breasts. Ginny pressed her body closer to Lavender, feeling an irresistible magnetic pull towards Lavender – and, she realized, towards Parvati as well. As if Parvati knew what Ginny was thinking, she released one hand from Lavender's breast and reached it out towards Ginny, beginning to stroke Ginny's leg. Lavender, with one girl on each side of her body, each pressing hard against Lavender as if their life depended on it, could no longer keep quiet and began quiet moans.

The noise was enough to send Ginny into overdrive. Quickly, eagerly, she pulled Lavender's top off and unhooked the bra. She reached her hand down to tease at the top of Lavender's skirt and pressed her body even harder against Lavender's. At this moment, Parvati moved her hand from Ginny's leg up to the hem of her pants before reaching down to unbutton them. Once she had achieved this, she furthered her hand down onto Ginny's heat.

In response, Ginny did the same with Lavender – quickly moving her hand from Lavender's chest onto her skirt, then moving to the bottom of her skirt and flitting a finger underneath. As she reached Lavender's heat, Lavender moaned lowly, causing Ginny to do exactly the same. Her fingers began exploring Lavender's pussy, which was dripping wet. The panties were completely soaked. This sensation blended with the sensation of being pleasured by Parvati, who was slowly circling around Ginny's clit.

Ginny moaned as this circle continued before deciding that she needed more. She got off Lavender, and stood up, making both girls turn to stare at her in confusion.

"Strip," Ginny commanded. "Now." Neither girl could suppress a smile, and they sat up to completely disrobe. Lavender's body was pale and full, and her body hair was a pretty dark blonde. Parvati's skin was as smooth and creamy as her sister's, and Ginny almost felt bad for the comparison. Parvati was somewhat thinner, with smaller breasts and a smaller waist, but Ginny felt that both bodies were some kind of perfect. "Lavender," Ginny continued, "come take my bra off. Parvati, get my pants." Parvati and Lavender crawled off the floor towards Ginny. Lavender situated herself behind Ginny, and Parvati in front. They each worked to pull off the remained of Ginny's clothes. Once Ginny was fully naked, she pushed Parvati to the ground. Surprised, Parvati stayed there for a moment. Ginny then pulled Lavender to the ground, on her stomach.

"I want you to suck Parvati's clit," Ginny said with an unprecedented air of authority.

Lavender giggled before situating herself in between Parvati's legs. She kissed around Parvati's thighs, and Parvati lifted her head to watch, her expression becoming one of lust. Ginny kneeled behind Lavender. Lavender's shapely ass was in the air, just waiting for Ginny to play with it. She waited a few moments until Lavender's mouth had reached Parvati's clit before continuing.

Ginny began by setting both hands on Lavender's ass, massaging it. Lavender seemed surprised and let out a small noise. Parvati's breaths were getting ragged, and Ginny leaned over to look at Parvati's face, lost in ecstasy. She had moved her head to push down on Lavender's head, trapping her there.

"Is she sucking hard?" Ginny said, enjoying her role as the dominant.

"Oh my _god, yes!_ " Parvati said, and from the sound of her high-pitched moans, she wasn't lying.

"Good," Ginny said, and she reached a hand around to Lavender's front before beginning to touch Lavender's clit. Lavender, in response, pressed her body onto Ginny's hand. Ginny began rubbing at the clit as Lavender fucked Ginny's hand, pressing back and forth, building friction. She must have been so moved by the feeling that she decided she needed to do more to Parvati, because the next second she had slipped a finger into Parvati, and Parvati's noises changed from soft, high-pitched moans to erratic screams.

Ginny leaned her head down and kissed Lavender's ass. With her free hand, she spread Lavender's ass cheeks apart and dove her head in. She started by licking around Lavender's ass hole, which Lavender seemed to appreciate. She continued to move her body onto Ginny's hand, but was now pressing her ass further onto Ginny's face. Ginny upped her efforts and moved one finger into Lavender's pussy. Soon she was moaning as hard as Parvati, who was being fucked by both Lavender's fingers and her mouth.

Ginny's mouth descended downwards, finding Lavender's slit and beginning to suck up the sweet juices quickly flowing out of her. The girls continued the train – Ginny fucking Lavender as Lavender fucked Parvati – until Ginny had another idea, which sprang into her lust-ridden head.

She removed her body from Lavender's (who moaned in disappointment) and laid down. "Here's what's going to happen," Ginny said. "Parvati, you're going to sit on my face" - she shiverred internally in anticipation, her mind fixated on discovering what Parvati tasted like - "and Lavender, you're going to grind onto me. You're going to ride me. Understood?"

Lavender moved first. She placed one leg between Ginny's and lined up their pussies, impatiently, so that they were right next to me. "Fuck me," Ginny commanded, "fuck me until we both come harder than we've ever come before." The dirty talk turned Lavender on and she pressed her pussy onto Ginny's. Their wetness touched and they each moaned. Parvati, for the moment, was on the sidelines. Ginny realized she was playing with herself, stroking her clit and squeezing her breasts as she watched the scene. Lavender began to rock back and forth, their clits hitting one another with every motion. Lavender had set a rhythm, and it was slowly causing Ginny to lose control. She grabbed onto Lavender's hips and pushed Lavender's body harder onto hers, craving more friction, more of the heavenly sensation of pussy on pussy.

It was only then that Ginny remembered her command to Parvati. She looked over at Parvati, and Parvati remembered, too. She came over and lowered her body onto Ginny's slowly, very slowly. Ginny moved her hands off Lavender and went to grab Parvati's legs, pulling her down hastily. Lavender hit Ginny's clit in a particularly satisfying way, and Ginny moaned both out of pleasure and anticipation for what was to come. Parvati fell onto Ginny's face, facing Lavender.

Ginny was smothered by Parvati's warm pussy, whose juices were already spilling all over Ginny. Parvati pushed her clit into Ginny's willing mouth at the same time as she leaned over to start kissing Lavender.

The girls formed a triangle – Lavender tribbing hard against Ginny's pussy, Parvati riding Ginny's face, and Parvati and Lavender caught in a lustful, unending kiss. Ginny reached one hand up to pinch Parvati's nipple, and Parvati let out a soft scream. The noises started to mix together – all three girls caught between moans and screams, the sounds of Lavender's pussy slamming over and over onto Ginny's, of Ginny sucking hard at Parvati's engorged clit, and Lavender and Parvati almost violently kissing.

Ginny took Parvati's whole clit into her mouth, causing a chain reaction – Parvati, in turn, grabbed Lavender's breasts and pulled at them in a moment of pure lust, making Lavender grind harder and faster onto Ginny's pussy. The sounds grew collectively louder. Parvati squired onto Ginny, rocking back and forth so that Ginny's mouth moved from Parvati's clit to her entrance and back again. Fluids flowed onto Ginny, so that her entire face was soon wet. Parvati was a lovely mix of sweet and salty, and Ginny couldn't get enough.

The three all followed the same rhythm, increasing slowly over time. Parvati, now pressing herself onto Ginny with increasing urgency, was the first to announce, "oh my god, _Ginny,_ I'm gonna cum!"

Hearing this turned Ginny on beyond belief, and the heat began to spread through her body. _She needed more._ She returned her hands to Lavender's hips and once again pressed them harder and harder against her, until their pussies were slapping together. Lavender moved frantically – she didn't even have to announce she was about to cum. Ginny sucked harder and moved her own hips harder against Lavender's, until Parvati was almost screaming. Within moments, Parvati squirmed against Ginny and screamed "I'm cumming, fuck, I'm cumming!" Lavender followed, screaming "Ginny, you feel so good, you're gonna make me cum!" Ginny wanted to announce her own arrival – the heat getting to the point where she couldn't bear it anymore – but was muffled by Parvati's pussy on her face.

In a collection of screams, the girls moved violently against each other until all the screams died out and each one of them collapsed.

The feeling of three collective orgasms was more satisfying than any two Ginny had experienced. They all laid down – Lavender simply falling onto Ginny's body, and Parvati removing herself to lie on the side.

They were still breathing heavily, each exhausted. After a moment's collection, Parvati surprised Ginny by saying, "our turn."

"What?" Ginny replied in confusion.

Parvati slid back onto Ginny. "I said _our turn._ " Lavender smirked and joined her, both girls crawling onto Ginny. "This time, I want to fuck _you_." Parvati said.

"And I do, too." Lavender said.

Before she knew what was happening, both girls were on her body. Lavender began sucking at Ginny's breasts, as Parvati wet her fingers in her mouth before rubbing on Ginny's pussy. Ginny was still sensitive from her last orgasm – yet at the same time, she couldn't deny that she wanted one more.

"You know -" Parvati said, simultaneously pushing one finger inside Ginny, who gasped - "I've fantasized about this."

As Ginny acclimated to the feeling, Lavender kept suckling on her breast, and Ginny became – if it was possible – even more wet. Parvati began pulling inside Ginny, leaning over her. Ginny's breath, still not caught up, became more ragged. Her g-spot being hit with every stroke, Parvati moved down to suck Ginny's clit as well. Gasping, Ginny subconsciously moved her head down to hold Parvati's head there.

"Not so fast," said Lavender, and Parvati lifted up her head. "I want to fuck you too, Ginny. Get on your side."

Ginny didn't know what their plan was, but she was so horny she would do anything for the girls. She turned onto her side. Lavender began caressing Ginny's ass. "You truly are gorgeous," Lavender said.

To Ginny's great surprise, Lavender inserted a finger into Ginny's ass. It wasn't a familiar sensation, and it made Ginny gasp once more. But after a moment, she found the sensation of Lavender's fingers pumping in and out of her ass was a very pleasant one. Once Lavender was at two fingers – which initially caused a small amount of pain, but quickly turned to pleasure – Parvati began fucking Ginny again.

Being fucked in two places caused Ginny to make sounds she didn't know she was capable of. It all blended together, as both girls fucked her harder and harder. Parvati easily slipped two more fingers into Ginny, and Ginny felt filled up. Usually Ginny felt that she wanted more – needed more. But with five fingers fucking her, she felt satisfied well before an orgasm.

Parvati pulled hard on Ginny's g-spot, and Lavender pumped in and out of Ginny's ass quickly. Her g-spot stimulated, Ginny's fluids rushed onto both girl's fingers, only making their task easier. They pumped and pulled, the feelings complimenting one another and pleasing Ginny beyond belief. She was soon screaming as Lavender and Parvati's fingers worked at a rapid pace. This time, Ginny announced "I'm cumming!" and the girls worked harder than before, until they felt Ginny's pussy and ass contracting around them, holding them there as the orgasm rushed through her.

Then Lavender and Parvati slowly took out their fingers and both smiled at Ginny.

"I've _never,"_ Ginny said, out of breath, "cum like that before."

And this time, it wasn't Ginny who left the room proud – but Lavender and Parvati.

 **Draco Malfoy – 4 Ginny Weasley – 6**


	11. Publicity

**Draco Malfoy – 4 Ginny Weasley – 6**

Then the homework started piling on. Ahead by two points, Ginny considered her position safe, and let the competition and all thoughts of it fall to the back of her head. The situation with Parvati, Padma, and Lavender seemed safe – either the Patil twins had not confided in each other what had happened that one day, or they were surprisingly fine with it. Ginny stopped worrying. And Hermione, now apparently (according to rumor) playing catch-up to Harry in potions, was consistently in a bad mood, so Ginny not only stopped asking for advice, but talking to Hermione altogether. Ginny slipped comfortably back into her previous life. She still tried to dress better, and smiled and complimented women. But she was no longer seeking out points. So she focused on her schoolwork. Which, after all, wasn't a bad thing.

Nonetheless, at one point, maybe a week after her encounter with Parvati and Lavender, Hermione approached Ginny to tell her Malfoy had just got another point. The other Carrow – Flora, a Slytherin girl in Ginny's year. Nothing really consequential. Nothing unexpected. Malfoy was running through the Slytherin girls. But he would run out soon.

Although the score was now 5:6 in her favor, which meant Malfoy was catching up, Ginny simply couldn't be bothered. Maybe she'd just had so much sex in such a short amount of time that the desire sort of went out on her.

So the next part snuck up on her.

Ginny and Luna were sitting together at the dinner table when Ginny noticed Hermione rushing towards her.

"I _knew_ it was a bad idea!" Hermione said, sighing loudly and flinging herself on the table. "Oh, Ginny, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have convinced you into it."

"What are you getting at?" Ginny asked, confused.

"It's gotten out, Ginny," said Hermione gravely. "It's public news now! Susan Bones, a _Hufflepuff_ for Merlin's sake asked me if Ginny Weasley was _really_ trying to compete with Draco Malfoy to sleep with more girls." Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but Hermione continued instead. "It must have been Parvati and Lavender."

"So Padma -?"

"Well, I don't know about Padma. She seems fine. But I'm positive it's gotten to her this time, too. _Positive._ Marietta Edgecomb – Padma's best friend – made mention of it in History of Magic."

Ginny sighed heavily. "This changes the game completely."

Hermione nodded. "It really does. This means to get a point you either have to -"

" - lie - "

" - and try to convince a girl she's not just a point." At this moment a strand of hair fell down Hermione's face. She made an exhausted noise and tucked it behind her ear. And Ginny thought, _well, what if a girl isn't just a point?_ "Or you have to find girls who either don't know, or are fine with it."

Ginny's thoughts took over and for a moment she stared off into the distance. What she was _really_ worried about was a certain person finding out...

"What are you looking at? Trying to _collect_ me?"

Ginny was called back to attention with a start. She had apparently been staring straight at a Hufflepuff 4th-year. A 4th-year who _knew._

Ginny and Hermione traded stunned looks. "Did that just - "

"Happen? Yes. I guess we need to be careful."

Ginny shivered off the yucky feeling of being talked to like that, and put her mind back on track."Look, Hermione – what I really need to know, is – does Malfoy know?"

In reaction, Hermione turned her head towards the Slytherin table. "I really don't know. In fact, come to think of it, I can't remember the last time I saw him. It must have been days..."

"What if he does know?" Ginny asked.

"If he does -" Hermione stopped herself and thought. Then she reached out a sympathetic hand and touched Ginny's. "We'd really be in trouble then."

"Do the Slytherins know?"

"Maybe not, but you can never tell. You know, give me a moment, I need to check the list, I _feel as if_ \- " Hermione reached a hand into her bag and pulled out the piece of parchment. "Alright, so three in his year I see, then two – wait." Hermione held the parchment close to her face. " _Wait."_ Hermione's face contorted into one of confusion. "That can't – _what?!_ "

"Let me see," Ginny said, taking the parchment from Hermione. On Malfoy's list, after the five Slytherins, there was -

" _Demelza?"_ Ginny asked.

"That's really odd, isn't it? That he would _just so happen_ to sleep with a Gryffindor _not even in his year_ and with whom he likely has _no contact whatsoever?!"_

"Do you mean - "

"I do, Ginny," Hermione said. "Ginny, I think this was intentional. I think Malfoy knows."

 **Draco Malfoy – 6 Ginny Weasley – 6**


	12. Thestrals

**Draco Malfoy – 6 Ginny Weasley – 6**

Ginny had to admit it. That Malfoy might know of the plan scared her more than she would have thought. He already hated her. He'd thrown a few jinxes at her in the past, here and there. Nothing serious, but Ginny had no doubt in her mind that Malfoy really wanted to hurt her. What would he do if he found out Ginny was mocking his title and one-upping him at his own game?

For a short while, Ginny grew scared of corners, and tried to steer clear of the Slytherin rooms – which was made difficult by their proximity to potions class, which unfortunately she still had to take. But the Slytherin Sex God made no appearance. For the next week, it seemed he was gone altogether. Ginny was relieved, but still on edge. _Where had Malfoy gone?_

 _..._

Ginny and Luna headed back up the hill from Care of Magical Creatures. They'd learned about centaurs, which was hampered by the fact that although there _were_ centaurs in the forest, they would not come out for a Hogwarts class. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor had Care of Magical Creatures together this term, which bode well for Ginny and Luna, who were better friends with each other than anyone else in their year.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Ginny," Luna said in her unique dreamy voice. "How's your competition going?"

"Tied, at six-six," Ginny sighed. "Malfoy moves quickly, though. So I must have to, too, even though he's been..."

"What are the rules exactly?" Luna asked, after Ginny remained silent for a minute.

"Rules? Not terribly many. Only Hogwarts students, no love potions or attraction spells involved... as I said, not many."

"I see," Luna said. "See, I was wondering if I could help the cause. Malfoy really is awful, you know. He's said quite a lot of nasty things to me, too. Called me blood traitor. Not that I mind if he calls me that. It's just rather rude. Those things do bounce of my shoulders, you see, but it's still rather awful, don't you think?"

"Yes, Luna," said Ginny. "He really is awful."

"I don't really think he's attractive, either."

"Thanks," Ginny said, smiling with the knowledge that Luna always made her feel better. "I don't see it, too. Baffles me."

"So do you think I can help?" Luna asked.

"Sure," said Ginny. "You could talk to Hermione about it. She's always working on this project one way or another."

"Oh," Luna said, "that's not quite what I meant."

Ginny almost stopped in her tracks. "Oh," she said.

"I mean, you really are quite beautiful. And you've always been very kind to me, when others have not been. I think it might be lovely."

Ginny had not been expecting this at all. She wondered to herself – could she think of Luna as a sexual being? Luna had always seemed so detached, so innocent, almost untouched by the world. But then she looked over and saw the smile on Luna's ethereal face, and decided.

"Am I eligible?" Luna did not seem ashamed or embarrassed at all. Then again, she never really did.

"Yes, Luna," said Ginny, smiling back. "You're eligible. I think it might be lovely, too." Part of Ginny wanted to ask if Luna had ever been with a girl – or with anyone at all. She had no memory of Luna ever being attracted to anyone, male or female. Then she realized that for Luna, that probably didn't matter.

"Well, then," said Luna. "I should go and get my studies done. Would tonight be alright?"

"Yes, Luna. Tonight would be nice."

"I have an idea that I think might be quite exciting. Can you meet me in the courtyard after dinner?"

"Sure," said Ginny.

Ginny spent the rest of the day wondering what Luna had in store for her. Lunch, the rest of her classes, and dinner passed by uneventfully, and soon it was time for her to meet Luna.

Ginny arrived in the courtyard quarter past seven. The early October air was just nice enough that her uniform and cloak were sufficient to keep her warm. Luna was leaning over a plant growing in a small spot of soil. Ginny took a deep breath – why was she nervous? - and headed over to Luna.

"Oh, hello Ginny," said Luna, turning happily to face her. "I've got a surprise planned, but we've got to head down to the lake. Take my hand," Luna said as she held it out.

They began the journey down to the lake, holding hands and making small chitchat about this and that. At first, Ginny didn't say much – which was _very_ unusual for her. She kept marveling at the fact that she was about to have sex with Loony Lovegood. What was Hermione going to say? Would she be as surprised? But Luna wasn't quiet. Not at all. Luna was entirely normal. Well, normal by _Luna_ standards. She talked about her classes – she was having some difficulty with charms, which she attributed to an unnamed spirit hiding behind one of the portraits in the room and sapping talent from all the students. The more Luna spoke, the more at ease Ginny was.

"I'm very curious, you know," Luna said as they were nearing the bottom of the hill.

"About?"

"Oh, all of this."

Ginny wanted to probe further, but as soon as she opened her mouth, Luna said, "here!"

Ginny looked around. She supposed it was a nice spot by the lake, pebbles forming a little beach, but did this mean Luna wanted to have sex _here?_

"I know what you're thinking," said Luna she outstretched a hand as if to pet something.

"Thestrals?" Ginny asked in awe.

"I forgot you can't see them," said Luna. "At the Battle at the Department of Mysteries, didn't you see someone die?"

"Not – not directly."

"Fret not. We won't be on them long. They're just going to carry us to our destination." Luna pulled Ginny to her left and led Ginny's hand to the back of the Thestral. "Down," Luna said to the thestral. Ginny felt its back sink. "Go on, then," said Luna. "Climb on top."

Ginny fumbled around, trying to find the head of the thestral as a reference point to where she should be putting her legs, but Luna helped to guide her body onto the thestral. "Move back, Ginny," said Luna. Ginny cautiously did so, and Luna – with much more grace than Ginny – climbed onto the thestral, in front of Ginny. "Hold on," Luna said. She appeared to pick up reigns and kick the winged horse lightly on its side. Suddenly, Ginny felt her body being lifted up into the air. She tightened her grip on Luna. Sure, she was a fair flier, but not being able to _see_ her method of transportation was a tad – only a tad – bit unnerving.

But after a moment the nervousness faded away, and Ginny felt the familiar thrill of flying as they were lifted up into the air. They flew above the Forbidden Forest, and Ginny looked back to see the castle. The thestral was flying much faster than Ginny had expected, and was surprised to find that their descent began after only ten minutes. They were approaching what seemed to be a small patch of green land in between dense forest. As they approached, Ginny realized it was larger than she thought, but still small nonetheless.

Luna stepped off the thestral and helped Ginny off as well. Luna pulled out a rather small bag from her cloak and reached inside it. After a few moments, she pulled out what appeared to be a large tent. "This is me and my dad's favorite tent," said Luna. "Here, won't you help me put it up?"

After they bolted down the sides of the tent, Luna and Ginny pointed to the very top of the tent and dang _wingardium leviosa._ She wondered what exactly Luna had in mind. Did she just want to have sex in the tent? Or was there something more?

"Come in," Luna said. "I can show you what's special."

As soon as Ginny entered the tent, she knew. The tent seemed to be made not of normal fabric, but of a special kind of fabric that allowed you to see out of it into the world around you. Although from the outside one couldn't see in the tent, from the inside one could see out the tent.

"Father and I love astronomy," said Luna dreamily. "This tent allows us to explore our passion while still keeping some privacy." Ginny broke her gaze away from the sky and looked at the inside of the tent. There was a large bed with countless pillows and unlit candles everywhere. Luna murmured a spell and all the candles in the room were lit. "Rather romantic, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes," said Ginny. "I would say."

Luna took off her cloak and moved to take off Ginny's as well. She hung them on a coat hanger. She then went over to the bed and sat on it. "Join me," she said.

Ginny saw that Luna was not dressed in the Hogwarts uniform, as she had been when Ginny encountered her that morning, but rather a nice blue evening gown, with her hair in a pretty braid. Ginny walked over and sat next to Luna. A thin strand of hair had fallen down the front of Luna's face. Ginny leaned over to tuck it behind Luna's ear. Luna smiled and outstretched a hand to touch Ginny's face. Ginny found herself enjoying the touch and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Your dress is lovely," said Ginny, opening her eyes and looking at Luna. Truthfully, she was also staring at Luna's body, wondering to herself what it would look like naked.

"Thank you," said Luna. "I thought this might be the proper moment to wear it. Come, look at the stars with me," she said.

Ginny and Luna laid down, next to one another on the bed. It was, truly, very romantic, thought Ginny. It struck her that this was very different from what she was used to. _Romantic?_ The past six encounters had been simple fucking. Very spur-of-the-moment. Luna had put thought into this. The stars were bright, the candles sensual, and Luna had dressed up. They held hands and sat for a moment.

Luna turned on her side to face Ginny, and Ginny followed suit. "Can I kiss you?" asked Luna.

"Sure," said Ginny. Luna cupped Ginny's face in her pale, delicate hand. She closed her eyes, and Ginny did the same. Their lips found one another quickly. Luna kissed softly, and slowly, as if savoring every moment. There was no rush, as there normally was. They were going to take their time.

After a few minutes of kissing – which was more _sensual_ than _sexual_ , Ginny decided – Luna put her hand lightly on Ginny's waist. Ginny responded by moving closer, kissing all the while, and putting her hand on Luna's face, stroking it softly, which Luna did in turn. They pulled themselves closer as Luna deepened the kiss, making a soft noise as Ginny then took her hand from Luna's face and set it on her waist. Ginny stroked Luna's waist softly, feeling her subtle curves, and Luna did the same. Luna pulled Ginny on top of her. Ginny didn't mind at all. She worked better on top. She held herself up with one hand while running the other up and down Luna's side. Becoming more confident, Ginny leaned down and began kissing Luna softly. Often, Ginny would bite necks and tug on skin, but she didn't feel the need to do this with Luna. Instead, she wanted to feel Luna very slowly, and make things very intimate.

Breathily, Luna said, "that feels nice." She put both her hands on Ginny's body, moving them from her shoulders to her back and her side. Ginny responded by saying, "you feel nice." There would be no silly jokes, no chuckling, no power play. Just two girls, exploring one another's body and enjoying every second.

"Should I take your shirt off now?" asked Luna.

"If you'd like," said Ginny.

"I would," said Luna. She reached her hands down on Ginny's body and pulled up on the material. Ginny helped her take it off, so that Ginny now Ginny's top was covered only by a bra. It was nothing too fancy – a simple black T-shirt bra – because she hadn't anticipated this turn of events. It struck her that maybe she should wear lingerie every day now, but her thought was interrupted by Luna reaching her hands up and touching her body.

"How beautiful," said Luna. Luna, it seemed, did not care if Ginny was wearing lace or not. She ran her hands from Ginny's stomach to her sides. "How is it you have freckles on your stomach?"

"I don't know," said Ginny.

"You know," said Luna, "I reckon I rather like freckles. Some people may say they're ugly, but they look simply lovely on you."

"Thank you." Ginny smiled at Luna's honesty.

Ginny leaned back down onto Luna and they continued kissing. The air was just warm enough, and there were owls beginning to hoot, and the sun was coming down so that the light was mostly just candles. The atmosphere was just right.

They returned to kissing and Ginny ran her hands over Luna's body. She began to unbutton Luna's shirt as she felt the beginnings of arousal, which was soft, not the panging need she was accustomed to. Luna pulled on Ginny's back as Ginny undid her shirt.

"That feels very nice," said Luna. Ginny took off Luna's shirt. "Will you touch me?"

Ginny touched Luna all over, starting with her breasts, which she began to suckle. Luna wrapped her legs around Ginny, eliciting a small sound of pleasure. Ginny moved her hands to Luna's stomach and then down to her legs, which she pulled on, dragging Luna even closer to her body. Luna played with Ginny's hair as Ginny started kissing Luna's neck. Luna grabbed Ginny's face so that they began kissing again. Ginny reached her hand down once more, and this time touched Luna between her legs. Luna let out what sounded very much like a purr, and after a moment placed her own hand between Ginny's legs.

Ginny detached herself briefly to let out a sigh.

"You really are quite beautiful," said Luna.

"And you as well," said Ginny.

They continued kissing, adding some light tongue play to the mix. The candles filled the air with a very pleasant smell, and the darkness became more evident. Ginny helped Luna take her shirt and bra off, then did the same with her own. They continued touching each other between the legs, moving their bodies against one another. Both girls felt a quiet, slow arousal coming over them. It was not rushed, not desperate, but rather sensual and paced. After Ginny felt Luna was ready, she moved one of her fingers under Luna's underwear. Luna said quietly, "oh," as Ginny realized Luna was already very wet. Ginny smiled to herself at her work. She tried to pull down Luna's underwear just a bit to allow better access, but Luna simply said, "here," and undressed herself instead. Ginny followed, and the girls took turns kissing and taking off various articles of clothing.

Then Ginny lowered herself to Luna's side as the girls moved from touching each other's clits to stroking against their folds.

Luna didn't appear to be very experienced. But she _did_ appear to want this, very much, and immersed herself deeply in the sensations. In fact, it was Luna, not Ginny, who escalated the situation.

"There's something I'd like to do that I've never done before," said Luna.

"Alright," said Ginny. "What is it?"She held Luna's waist to hers as she said this.

"I want to taste you while you taste me."

Ginny was taken aback by this, but responded, "that sounds perfect."

Without much warning, Luna kissed Ginny quickly on the lips before turning her body around, so that her stomach was facing Ginny's, and Ginny's pussy was directly below Luna's mouth, and Luna's pussy was directly above. Luna took a moment to examine Ginny's folds, touching them and moving them and noticing they were _very_ wet. Ginny did the same. Luna's pussy was trimmed, not shaved, but Ginny, in that moment, thought it was gorgeous.

And the next second Ginny moaned.

Luna was licking her folds with a warm, soft tongue. She took it slow, not immediately going for the clit. Ginny let the feeling come over her before lowering her head down to Luna's pussy. She played with it with her hands, feeling the wetness and the heat. She kissed Luna's thighs as she wet her fingers. It felt wonderful. Finally, she dipped her head down, and took in Luna's scent – subtle and sweet. She opened her mouth and closed it around Luna's pussy. Luna made a happy noise.

Luna's tongue and her sounds encouraged Ginny, and she used two hands to pull the folds softly apart, revealing the engorged clit, pink and cute. Ginny lapped up the juice, starting from Luna's entrance and going up to her clit. She kissed it softly, and felt Luna do the same. Then she took Luna's clit in her mouth and slowly began stimulating it.

Ginny licked Luna's clit, making Luna not only moan, but reach her hands out to grab Ginny's legs. Luna's grasp on Ginny's body didn't feel the way it would have with other girls. It was – what was the word? _Loving,_ Ginny realized. It was loving. She smiled into Luna's pussy and began to suck on her clit. Luna encouraged Ginny with soft, high-pitched sounds of pleasure. Meanwhile, Ginny's clit began to feel warm under Luna's care. Ginny tried to slow herself, tried to slow the building of arousal, and, for the most part, succeeded. Luna's mouth felt so good. Ginny could barely help herself, and began moving her body back and forth on Luna's face, grinding her pussy into Luna's mouth. Luna held onto Ginny's backside, guiding it over her open mouth. Ginny reached a hand down to pull at Luna's breasts. Luna moaned lightly, and Ginny did the same.

The pace built slowly, but very satisfyingly. They had a wonderful rhythm together – their bodies reacting to one another in perfect timing. On a whim, Ginny grabbed Luna's body and rolled them over, so that now Luna's body was on top. Ginny wanted to make her feel good. Ginny wanted to show Luna the ecstasy of riding someone's face. She pulled Luna's pussy down onto her face and grabbed her hips, making Luna rock against Ginny's body. Luna suckled on Ginny's clit. After a short moment, she said in a small yet unashamed voice, "can I be inside you?" She lifted her body off Ginny's so Ginny could respond.

"Yes," said Ginny. "Can I be inside you, too?"

"I think I would like that," said Luna. "But be gentle. I don't know how my body will react."

 _So she was a virgin,_ thought Ginny. Was that the reason for the candles and stars?

Ginny made sure to wet her fingers thoroughly. She waited for Luna to enter her. Luna carefully inserted one finger into Ginny. "Wow," she said. "That feels wonderful. You feel wonderful."

Luna's commentary made Ginny smile again. Feeling that her finger was sufficiently wet, she pressed slowly into Luna's entrance. Luna made a noise of discomfort, so Ginny left her finger there for a moment to let Luna get used to the sensation. On the other side, Ginny was completely used to the sensation – and wanted more. Seemly instinctually, Luna inserted another finger. _That's better_ , thought Ginny.

After several moments, Ginny began to pull lightly on Luna's g-spot. Luna was breathtakingly tight – even one finger felt like a lot. But this also meant Luna was more sensitive. She reacted to each movement of Ginny's hands, either by massaging Ginny with her free hand, returning to suck on Ginny's clit, or making noises.

Settled into their positions, the two girls set out to find their rhythm again. Ginny remembered the command _be gentle_ and moved her hand very slowly. Luna's breathing was getting heavy, but Ginny wanted more than anything to make Luna cum. So she lifted her head and found Luna's clit once more. Before Ginny could return to pleasuring Luna, Luna had made a swift flick on Ginny's clit with her tongue, causing Ginny to gasp. Luna did it again and again. Ginny began to moan. She buried her face in Luna's pussy, moving her finger slowly, but starting to move her tongue quick. She lapped up the juices now spilling down Luna's leg.

"You're very wet, Ginny," Luna said. Ginny could feel it. Luna's tongue was talented and made circles around her clit with her tongue. Ginny began to do the same and felt Luna grinding into her face. It occurred to Ginny that she loved being ridden as much as she loved riding. Luna's hips moved in such a way to tell Ginny that the heat was building inside her, too. Ginny stuck out her tongue and let Luna move her clit over it, moaning at the sensation and transitioning to sucking Ginny's clit.

Luna's fingers found Ginny's g-spot and set into action. They pumped in and out of Ginny's entrance, and hit the g-spot on their way in. Luna was not experienced, but she seemed to have a natural affinity for sex. Ginny's body began to writhe at the combination – Luna on her clit and inside her. As soon as she started making noise, Luna picked up the pace. The heat inside Ginny, which had been rising at a steady pace, suddenly began to skyrocket, until screams were stuck in her throat. The g-spot stimulation won out, and she felt on orgasm approaching. She knew she would reach it faster than Luna, but she couldn't control it – Luna's long fingers simply felt _so_ good. What had started soft was getting intense. Luna fucked Ginny hard, and Ginny couldn't help but repeatedly slam her pussy against Luna's fingers. That Luna was also working on her clit made it all the better for Ginny. Her orgasm was approaching like a train; she had to lift her head away because she could no longer control the screams. "More," she said. "More." Luna slipped in another finger, filling Ginny up. Within mere moments, Ginny's body wriggled out of control, twitching, and Ginny felt heat overcome her and overwhelm her completely.

"Did you just cum?" asked Luna.

Ginny grinned. "Yeah," she said. "I did. Now, let me make you cum. Keep riding my face. I know your close."

Luna sat up to ride Ginny's face, balancing herself with her two hands in front of her, on Ginny's stomach. Ginny began by sucking at Luna's clit again. Luna's arousal became evident. Ginny reached her hands up to massage Luna's breasts. Luna moaned deeply, loving the feeling of bouncing her pussy onto Ginny's mouth. The pace quickened, and within mere moments, she contracted, her body moved out of her control, and her orgasm rushed through her body.

Afterwards, Luna and Ginny held each other. Ginny couldn't tell if it was just the sex, but as she and Luna fell asleep, naked, and in one another's arms, Ginny felt a strange urge – she wanted Luna to be hers. But she had a competition to win. When Luna fell asleep, Ginny stared at her gorgeous face. It was unlike any she'd ever seen. _Maybe someday_ , she said to herself. _Maybe someday_.

 **Draco Malfoy – 6 Ginny Weasley – 7**


	13. The Confrontation

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Trigger warning for violence and scary situations. Yes yes yes, I know, I sound like a movie rating, but since this chapter is darker than the rest (especially for a smut series), I want to give you a warning. But anyway - enjoy!**

 **Draco Malfoy – 6 Ginny Weasley – 7**

Ginny's mind was set on Luna for the next few days. After she admitted this to Hermione, Hermione's reaction was, "that's fine for now, Ginny. But if Malfoy gets another point, it's back to business. You can't afford to really start fancying someone."

Ginny hadn't been "back to business" for a while. Her last true points – in her head she accidentally used the word _conquests_ and winced at herself – had been two weeks ago. She wondered if she was losing the fight in her. Her experience with Luna had thrown her off balance, she decided. _That's all it is,_ Ginny thought. _I'll get back to it._

…

It was evening, after dinner. Ginny was walking down one of the narrower, more deserted hallways. The lights were low. Ginny was lost in thought.

But there was – what was it? A sound? Behind her, was it - ?

 _WHAM._

Ginny choked as she was thrown against a wall, her throat pinned by a very strong forearm.

" _Weasley_."

"Malfoy," Ginny managed through a cough.

He looked terrible. Terrible and wild and smug. Terrible because he was unusually – yes, even for him – pale. Wild because there were strong dark circles under his eyes, and yet he managed to appear almost maniacally awake. And smug because he was having no problem pinning Ginny down.

Something was wrong with Draco Malfoy. But what was it?

"Finally caught you alone. Quite the weasel you are, _Weasley._ " He shifted positions, one arm firmly and painfully pinning Ginny to the stone wall behind her. The other pulled a wand from his robe and held it to Ginny's throat. "Lately that's been a feat to accomplish. You see, it seems every time I see you, you're with some _girl._ I wonder what all that's about."

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"You should have realized I'd find out about your little _game_ sooner or later, Weasley. I'm not daft." Malfoy pressed his wand harder against Ginny's throat.

Ginny knew she should have felt scared. But somehow she didn't. Somehow, she felt _awake._

"Do you seriously believe there's any comparison between us?" Malfoy snarled. "A dirty blood traitor -"

"Of course I do," said Ginny. "And guess what? I'm winning."

Malfoy's face morphed, losing some of the smugness. "I trust you're simply too stupid to realize how juvenile your little competition is. But I suppose Weasleys have never been known as particularly brilliant, have they?"

"And Malfoys aren't known as particularly good liars," Ginny smiled. "I know you care. If you didn't, why corner me? Why try to intimidate me?"

"Fine, then," Malfoy said, an aggressive edge coming into his voice. "If you must know, I'm not in the mood to be made an ass."

"Worried about your pure-blood honor?" Ginny asked defiantly.

Malfoy laughed angrily. "Excellent point, weasel. You've touched on an important subject. You see, _I_ don't have to worry about my honor. Unlike you, I hold myself to certain... standards. Unlike you, I'd _never_ bed a Mudblood. So if you really are winning your pathetic little competition, maybe it's because you foolishly don't discriminate. It doesn't matter to you _who_ it is, does it, Weasley? I'd bet you'd shag a goblin, if it asked you."

"How strange, Malfoy," Ginny said. "Because it seems to me that you're not upholding some of your standards. You know, I think I _do_ know some – as you say – _Mudbloods_ who you _have_ taken to bed. For example – Demelza?"

Malfoy's face changed to shock. " _How the fuck do you know that, Weasley?"_

"I have my ways," Ginny said.

"Well then," Malfoy said, "let's say I was misinformed as to that particular person's blood status. Had I known she was only a half-blood, I wouldn't have touched that disgusting little Mudblood with a ten-foot pole." Malfoy's eyes were wild. "And before you get any ideas, I consider blood traitors just as bad as Mudbloods." Malfoy spat on Ginny's shoes.

"Don't worry," said Ginny. "I wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot pole."

Malfoy's face turned quickly to anger, and before Ginny knew what was happening, he had punched Ginny squarely in her left eye. She felt it bruise immediately.

"Listen carefully, Weasley," said Malfoy. "You're going to stop this little game of yours. If you don't? Well, then this is just a taste of what'll come next. And I'm going to find out how you knew about Demelza, and whoever else is involved will _pay_ for their actions. _Heavily._ " Malfoy released Ginny, taking a step back and folding his arms. "As for the black eye – let's just say I wanted to make _extra_ sure that no one with a tad of common sense would want to have anything at all to do with you. If the hideous freckles and red hair weren't enough, hopefully this'll do the trick." He laughed. "Let's see you try to beat me now, Weasley."

Yet as Ginny marched away from Malfoy towards the hospital wing, she knew she was going to do exactly that. Her fight was back. She would teach Malfoy a lesson, by becoming the Gryffindor Sex Goddess. And she _would_ beat the Slytherin Sex God.

 **Draco Malfoy – 6 Ginny Weasley – 7**


	14. The Truth Comes Out

**Draco Malfoy – 6 Ginny Weasley – 7**

"Bloody hell," Ron said, aghast, as Ginny arrived at the common room.

"It's nothing."

Madame Pince had been able to cure her black eye for the most part, but Ginny had to wear a thick facial cream with traces of aconite over the wounded parts. It'd be gone by the morning, Madame Pince said. But she had to keep it on all night.

"What happened to you?" Hermione had rushed over from the other side of the room, where she had been studying, to join Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

Ginny didn't want to have to say this in front of Harry and Ron. She raised her eyebrows at Hermione, hoping she might take the hint.

"Was it - oh no, don't tell me it was - " Hermione cupped a hand to her mouth. Ron and Harry exchanged bewildered looks.

"What happened?"

"Ginny, come on."

"I deserve to know what happened to my little sister."

Ginny looked from Harry to Ron. "Alright," she said. "It was Malfoy."

"Malfoy? What did he do? What's on your face?" Harry asked in quick succession.

"He gave me a black eye. Madame Pince is making me wear this to help the color go away."

"Ginny, I'm so sorry," Hermione said. "This is partly my fault - "

Ron was quick to anger. "That foul git," Ron said. "I'll teach him to never mess with my sister - "

"The rumors are true, then," Harry said quietly. His face had turned somber. All three others turned to him, Ginny doing her best to look as innocent as possible."

"What rumors?" Ginny said.

"It was bound to get out, Ginny," Harry said queitly.

" _What was?"_

"Yeah, Harry, what was?" Hermione said, doing a poor job of keeping her voice steady.

"That you're sleeping around in some stupid contest with Malfoy."

Ron rounded on Ginny. "WHAT?" he yelled. "WHAT ON EARTH - "

Ginny tried to ignore Ron. "How did you find out?"

"Half the school knows, Ginny," Harry said.

"- MY LITTLE SISTER - "

"So it's true?" Harry asked.

" WHAT DO YOU THINK - "

"Yes," Ginny said. But she would not falter, not let herself be embarassed. She would not be weak."Yes, it is true."

" IF MUM AND DAD - "

"Oh for goodness sake's Ron, shut _up!"_ Hermione said, hitting Ron on the arm. "Ginny," Hermione turned to Ginny, "I think you should explain."

Ginny did not want to have to do this. She had hoped Ron would never find out. She knew she'd never hear the end of it. But at this point she had no choice. So she explained, from the beginning. How the idea came to her, why she decided to do it, all the planning, everything. She did try, however, to gloss over the sex itself. Ginny dodged as many questions as she could before making an excuse to go up to bed.

...

"But why?" Ron asked, over the breakfast table. "Why not come at Malfoy some other way?"

"Like _what?"_ Ginny asked.

"Hex him," Harry said.

"Or why not that Muggle thing - what's it called? Resting?"

"Wrestling?" Hermione asked.

"Because I don't know how to wrestle, Ron," Ginny said.

"But you know how to shag, apparently,"Ron spat at her.

"It's my decision."

"It's disgusting! My sister! My little sister! And now I'm going to have to deal with that, with people thinking all this rubbish. I just can't believe you'd be involved in something like -"

" _I don't care what you think Ron!"_

 _"You are too young!_ You're lucky I'm so nice, Ginny, otherwise I might - _"_

 _"Might? Might what?"_

 _"_ Tell mum. Or Fred and George. Or both. You know, I might do that anyway, if it'd make you stop fucking-"

" _You absolutely won't, Ron,"_ Ginny stood up, screaming. "Or I'll hex you in your sleep, you good-for-nothing prick!"

"You don't have the guts to, Ginny. But I will not allow you to go on - " Ron said loudly, but Ginny didn't hear the rest of his comment, because she had leaped off the bench and was storming out of the Great Hall. Her face was alive with fire. She hated Ron. She _hated_ him. How dare he? It had nothing to do with him! Nothing at all! He was crossing over his bounds. She would find a way to make sure he never told Fred or George or mum or anyone.  
Ginny found herself in the bathroom. She stared at her reflection in a mirror. Her cheeks were red. What a stupid Weasley trait. Everyone could tell when she was embarrassed or angry. And right now, though she might not care to admit it, she was both. She ran cold water and splashed it onto her face. And just then, taking her aback, she heard the high-pitched, girlish sound of -

"Hello _Weasley."_

 _ **Draco Malfoy – 6 Ginny Weasley – 7**_


	15. Pansy Parkinson

**Draco Malfoy - 6 Ginny Weasley - 7**

Ginny, startled, saw the source of the voice in the mirror. Long black hair and a smirk only a Slytherin could wear.

Pansy Parkinson.

"What do you want, pug face?" Ginny said. "I'm not in the mood for an argument, so if you'd please just - "

"I'm afraid you misunderstand me," Pansy said. Ginny stood up straight, ready for the defense. Pansy was smirking - the same sleazy grin ever-present on Malfoy's face. "Weasley, Weasley, Weasley," Pansy said. "Whatever shall we do with a little whore like you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I heard about your scuffle with Draco. It seems your eye has healed rather nicely. Not that it matters. If only he'd hexed the freckles off your face. Maybe then it wouldn't be so painful looking at you."

Ginny, still upset from her fight with Ron, didn't have the energy for a fight. "Brilliant. Thanks." She moved to leave the room. But Pansy stepped in front of her, blocking her.

"Not so fast. I"m not done talking."

"Funny," Ginny said. "I'm done listening." Pansy scowled, muttered a curse, and the next thing Ginny knew, she had fallen on the ground, and ropes encircled her wrists and ankles. She looked up in dismay.

"Now I hope you'll listen."

"Like Hell I will."

" _Silencio!"_

And then Ginny's voice left her, too. Bound of the bathroom floor - what was Pansy planning?

"I know everything. Draco told me. Ha, Weasley. How pathetic of you. Competing with Draco - the Slytherin Sex God? And thinking you're - what - the Gryffindor Sex Goddess?" Pansy laughed. Then she bent down to examine the ropes. "Well. That charm is really coming along fine, isn't it? Of course - I've only tested it on a select few." Pansy looked deep into Ginny's eyes with a look Ginny couldn't quite place.

Pansy sighed and straightened out her shirt, which had become crumpled. "You see, I also talked to Parvati. Well, forced it out of her, really." Pansy laughed cruelly. She began fiddling with her hair. "And my, my, was it a juicy story."

Ginny tried hard to speak up, but her mouth simply wouldn't open. Then Pansy leaned over Ginny. "Oh Weasley," she chuckled. Ginny could just make out the beginnings of a green, laced bra. Pansy extended a hand, pressing it to the place where Ginny's black eye had been. "Gone," she whispered. She was mere centimeters away from Ginny. There was nothing more Ginny wanted that to break free of the ropes and beat Pansy. "All gone." But as Pansy's hair touched Ginny's cheek, and Pansy's perfume made its way to Ginny's nose, Ginny finally realized - _Pansy was flirting with her._ In a sick, sadistic way, yes, but flirting nonetheless.

"I heard you're quite good, Weasel."

This surprised Ginny. And then Pansy put her hand on Ginny's leg. Surprise turned to confusion. _What was she feeling?_ "But I'd never let a blood traitor like you fuck me, of course," Pansy said. But her hand moved up Ginny's leg, towards her skirt. And Ginny had to admit what she was feeling, though she couldn't believe it, though every bone in her body was trying to fight it. The sensation was undeniable. She was not just afraid. She was aroused. "In fact, I rather think you need to be punished." Pansy drew her hand away and stood up. The smirk returned. "I will not let you taint the Slytherin name." Ginny was hardly listening. She was trying to rationalize why her legs were tingling in the very spots Pansy's hands had been.

"You see," Pansy began, pacing. Ginny struggled once more against the rope. "There's a certain punishment Draco can not perform. While I, on the other hand, am uniquely qualified to dole it out."

Ginny's eyes followed Pansy as if in a trance, heart beating faster with every word. _What was happening to her?_

"A taste of your own medicine, I think."

A moan (of fear or arousal? Ginny didn't know) died in her throat.

"And I think you know what I mean." Pansy came back over to Ginny and laughed. "Weasley," she said. "I can't believe it. How pathetic. Wet already."

Ginny was seriously taken aback. She looked down. Apparently, in the process of falling onto the bathroom floor, her skirt had hiked up. Her panties were visible. And Pansy was right - they were wet.

Pansy waved her wand, and Ginny could speak again.

"You're mad!" she spat. Pansy simply laughed.

"Oh, I am? Well then you won't be surprised by my plans, I'm sure. You see, you and I are going to Filch's office - he's on holiday - and I am going to teach you a lesson."

"Never!"

"That won't do," Pansy said. "You see, Ginny I am waiting for a yes."

Ginny gulped. Why should she say yes? But something in her being was struggling to break free. Pansy's smirk, usually one of arrogance, looked different now. Ginny couldn't believe herself, but she was looking - really looking - at Pansy's body. Pansy's shirt was pulled down. The Slytherin-green bra seemed to tease Ginny, as well as the short skirt, which revealed long, pale, attractive legs. Did Pansy normally dress like this?

And then it all dawned on Ginny. Pansy wanted to hurt Ginny, yes - but she also wanted to seduce her.

Even more surprising, it was working.

"Say yes, Weasley."

"Never."

More laughter. "Oh, Weasley..." Pansy knelt down again, and began playing with the tie around Ginny's neck. "You can try to resist. But you won't win."

Ginny, in a last bout of defiance, spat in Pansy's face. Almost immediately, Pansy slapped Ginny. And it felt...

... _good._

Unfazed, Pansy continued. "Say yes."

And to her complete and utter surprise, Ginny heard herself say, "yes."

 **Draco Malfoy - 6 Ginny Weasley - 7**


	16. Filch's Closet

**Draco Malfoy - 6 Ginny Weasley - 7**

Immediately, Pansy undid the binds. Ginny's breath came hard and fast. Why had she said yes? Why couldn't she resist the curiosity? W _hat on Earth was wrong with her?_ And what awaited her in Filch's office?

"You realize," Pansy said smugly, helping Ginny to her feet, "that by saying yes, you are consenting to everything I may wish to do to you - even torture."

"Yes, I know." What had come over her?

"Excellent," Pansy said.

Pansy had never touched Ginny directly, except for the slap earlier. Pansy's grip was firm, almost painful, as she pulled Ginny out of the bathroom and led her through the castle. Ginny was too excited (and afraid) to worry about anyone seeing her - seeing her being pulled around by the Slytherin brat.

And then finally, after a good long while, they arrived in front of Filch's office. At first glance it seemed perfectly ordinary - an old desk, littered with papers, a few chairs - until Ginny realized there was a second door, off to the side. They entered, and what they saw shook Ginny to her core.

Torture devices were everywhere - whips, paddles, and chains. A big wooden X stood against a wall, partially stained with... what?

Ginny gasped. Blood.

"Now that I have you alone - " Pansy pushed Ginny forward, towards the X. "Be a good girl, now," Pansy said. She forced Ginny onto the X, on her back. Ginny tried to speak but couldn't find the words. Pansy began to strap Ginny in. There were four leather straps on the X - for hands and feet. The leather held Ginny in place as Pansy began to pace the room.

"If only the world knew..." Pansy said softly, looking carefully at the whips, "that here I have the famed Gryffindor Sex Goddess under my submission." She pulled a red whip and began walking slowly towards Ginny. The cool leather holding her down felt good against her skin. She shivered in anticipation.

Pansy held the whip up, Ginny inhaled sharply, and Pansy brought it down. The whip lashed across Ginny's leg. Ginny cried out, as pain and pleasure intermingled. Pansy did it again. Ginny cried out once more. Next, Pansy lowered the whip to her side, and extended her hand, touching softly the spot where her whip had hit Ginny. It stung. Pansy smirked.

"Careful, now, Weasley," Pansy said as she moved her hand slowly down Ginny's stomach. Ginny had to catch her breath. "If you make any sound, I'll have to punish you. Understand?" Ginny nodded.

Pansy's fingers played with Ginny's upper thighs, stroking them. Ginny felt a moan building, but caught it in her throat. She didn't know how bad the punishment would be if she didn't obey Pansy's command. On the other hand, some small part of her _wanted_ to be punished. Pansy continued, this time lifting Ginny's skirt up and pressing a finger over Ginny's underwear, right where the clit was. Pansy began moving her fingers in a circle over Ginny's underwear. Ginny bit her lip. In that moment, her body began to heat up, and she felt an unexpected desire to get naked.

Pansy slid a finger under Ginny's underwear. Ginny gasped.

"Hmm. Pity. Wet, but perhaps not wet enough." Pansy removed her hands and licked the finger that had touched Ginny's pussy. "I suppose we'll have to get you more... ready."

Pansy left Ginny on the X and began to look around the room. What was she looking for? How was she going to make Ginny "more ready?" The anticipation was killing Ginny. Finally, Pansy returned with what appeared to be clothes pins.

"That should do it."

Ginny couldn't help it. "Do what?"

Pansy slapped Ginny. Hard. So hard, in fact, that tears began to well up in Ginny's eyes. Could she handle this? "What did I say?" Pansy demanded.

"Not to make any noises."

"Exactly." Pansy walked straight up to Ginny, clothes pin in hand. Slowly, ever so slowly, she undid the buttons on Ginny's shirt and slid the tie off. The room was cold and made Ginny's arm hair stand on end, but inside, adrenaline was pumping Ginny with warm blood. Finally, Pansy was done unbuttoning Ginny's clothes.

"What a pretty bra," Pansy said. Ginny could not tell if she was being sarcastic or not. "I suppose you were wearing it in case you found another girl to fuck." Pansy had an evil sort of look in her eye - one that told Ginny that Pansy Parkinson was a true sadist. Pansy reached around to unclasp Ginny's bra. They were almost skin-to-skin. The two girls were the same height, and as Pansy got closer, their mouths were only centimeters away. Ginny expected - or wanted? - a kiss. But Pansy didn't indulge. "So here's what I'm going to do to you," Pansy said; she interrupted herself, "such small breasts. Pity. Any way," Pansy said this very slowly. She brought the clothes pins up and pinched one around Ginny's nipple. The pain was almost unbearable. Ginny's nipples were sensitive from arousal. She couldn't help but moan - this time from pain alone - and before she knew it, Pansy had slapped her on the face again. Ginny cursed herself. As she saw Pansy grab Ginny's other nipple, Ginny inhaled sharply, ready for the pinch. It was not as bad as the first, but Ginny still bit her lip to keep from making any noise. Pansy then grabbed Ginny by the throat, and Ginny was ashamed to admit to herself that it was... sexy. "You, Ginny Weasley, are not going to fuck me."

Ginny's heart sank. Had she just agreed to be whipped and slapped by Pansy Parkinson for no reason? Had she misunderstood. But then Pansy continued.

"Instead, I am going to fuck you." Ginny gulped. "I am going to fuck you so hard and so good that you will cum over and over until you can barely walk."

Ginny understood now. She'd thought when Pansy said, "I'd never let a blood traitor like you fuck me," Pansy was simply teasing her. But she was wrong. For Pansy, it was her sadistic tendencies, not sensual curiosity, that brought her to the Gryffindor Goddess. Pansy wouldn't let Ginny touch her. She hated Ginny too much. But she would fuck her, she would assert her dominance.

As soon as Ginny realized this, something in her changed. Yes, she would let Pansy dominate her for the time being - perhaps an hour or two. But the Gryffindor Goddess, she reminded herself, is always in control. She would not be humiliated. And Pansy would get her comeuppance. Just not yet.

After all, she could always use another point.

Ginny was lost in thought and did not notice what was happening next. Before she knew it, there was a blindfold over her eyes. Ginny made a small squeaking sound. Was she prepared for this?

Ginny felt her underwear and skirt being pulled off. Warm hands made their way to the spot between Ginny's legs. Ginny drew a deep breath. Pansy dipped her fingers between Ginny's folds, and Ginny realized how wet she was. Suddenly, an acute pain surfaced on her neck. Pansy was biting it. Ginny wondered, with the biting on her neck and the clamps around her nipples, if she had ever been in this much pain. Yet at the same time, Pansy was touching that sweet spot, causing pleasure to fill her body, until she couldn't distinguish pain from pleasure.

So in that moment, Ginny decided to let go. She would let Pansy do whatever Pansy wanted. She would get her revenge later.

So she leaned back against the cross. Pansy's bites moved down as her fingers began to swirl around Ginny's clit. Ginny stayed as silent as she could, but the two fingers working her were simply too much.

"What a good girl," Pansy said. "So wet."

Ginny was surprised by a slap which hit her pussy, and another one. The blows left Ginny's pussy throbbing. Next she felt bites on her stomach. She could control her voice, but not her body, which contracted with every bite. And then Pansy slipped a finger inside Ginny.

The finger began to stroke Ginny gently, _ever so_ gently, inside her pussy. This went on for quite a long while, and though it felt good, Ginny was getting impatient. She needed more.

"Oh, I see," Pansy said. Ginny, though she could not see, imagined Pansy's smirk. "You want more? Fine. Let's do more."

Ginny could not help it. She cried out in pain as Pansy shoved two fingers inside Ginny. But then Pansy pushed against Ginny's g-spot and all pain was forgotten - even the pain on her nipples. Pansy's fingers were long, and reached parts of Ginny's pussy she didn't even know she had. Abandoning the command to stay quiet, Ginny let herself be as loud as she wanted as the true fucking began. Ginny felt juices running down her legs. Pansy was leaning over her, her head next to Ginny's, and her breath was warm and heavy. She moved her fingers almost violently inside Ginny. Ginny had never had someone fuck her that deep before, and it was driving her wild. It was the most intense experience Ginny had had in her life.

Ginny was banging against the X, holding tight onto the restraints. The feeling was almost too much. Pansy knew how hard, fast, and deep to fuck. Within mere minutes, Ginny had her first orgasm, which shook her to her bones. Her legs still wobbling, she felt Pansy's breath leave her shoulder. All of a sudden, Ginny felt something wet around her clit.

Pansy was still fucking her hard when she wrapped her lips around her clit and started sucking. Ginny had assumed the one orgasm meant the end, but now that Pansy was playing with her clit, she realized she needed more.

The fire inside Ginny, kindled by Pansy's fingers, tongue, and lips, grew stronger and stronger. Pansy's lips sucked and her tongue flicked Ginny's sensitive clit back and forth. Ginny's moans were out of control - she worried that someone might overhear. But she couldn't worry for too long, as the pleasure from her pussy sent her over the edge and into her second orgasm.

Ginny's pussy was getting raw, but she couldn't ask Pansy to stop. And Pansy didn't. Pansy's free hand moved up to pull at Ginny's nipples, and Ginny's moan turned into a scream. Her clit was throbbing from overuse. However, that, combined with how deftly Pansy was hitting the g-spot, made Ginny's legs squirm uncontrollably and chest lift off from the X in her third and last orgasm.

Then, as suddenly as they were there, the fingers and tongue were gone. Ginny waited for the blindfold to come off, as well as the nipple clamps, which were becoming very uncomfortable. Suddenly, Ginny heard something that filled her with fear.

Pansy had opened the door and left Ginny alone in Filch's closet - naked, blindfolded and with bruises and whip marks.

 **Draco Mafoy - 6 Ginny Weasley - 8**


	17. The Kiss

**Draco - 6 Ginny - 8**

Ginny had fallen asleep. She was awoken as she tumbled to the ground. The straps holding her down had let go. She blindly stumbled before remembering to take the blindfold off her eyes.

"Hermione?!"

"Ginny - what on earth?"

Suddenly Ginny was very aware that she was totally naked. She looked behind her to see the clothes strewn about and the big, wooden X she had been tied to not long ago.

"What happened?" Hermione said as she knelt down. "These marks - " Ginny looked down. She was covered in them - bruises, scratch marks, hickeys, lines where the whips had hit her leg.

"Pansy," Ginny said. "Pansy Parkinson."

Hermione gasped. "Did she - " Hermione paused, seemingly unable to continue. "Without your consent?"

Ginny almost choked as she said, "no. No, I - I said yes."

Hermione blinked. Ginny, anticipating judgment, began gathering her clothes from the floor. "Yes?" Hermione was incredulous. "You said yes - _to all this_?"

Come to think of it, Ginny couldn't really explain what had possessed her to agree to this - being tortured by Pansy Parkinson. "I'll explain later," Ginny said. She would need time to figure it all out. Right now, she was feeling... what was it? Ginny cast the thought aside as a question popped into her head. "But - how did you find me?" Ginny asked, bewildered, as she pulled on her underwear.

"The Marauder's Map. After you weren't at dinner, I asked Harry to borrow it." Ginny nodded as she continued to get dressed. "Ginny - " Hermione started again. "Are - are you quite sure you're alright?"

"I - " Ginny swallowed. The feeling was clearer now. "I won't allow myself to be humiliated. Right now, I need to focus on how - " The feeling was vengeful. "-how to get revenge."

"On Pansy? But Ginny, we need to focus on _Malfoy!_ "

"Sure, but - why not both? Come on, Hermione. You've got to help me. We can figure something out. A plan."

"Oh, alright. I suppose we can find a way to - what's the phrase - kill two birds with one stone. Malfoy and Pansy are a pair. Hurt one, hurt the other. Simple enough. Yes, I think we can figure something out."

"Fantastic!" Ginny said, jumping up. "I know we can. After all, Hermione, you're brilliant. You're the best witch - "

In a flash, someone's lips closed over Ginny's. Then as fast as they came, they left.

"Hermione - "

"Ginny I - I'm so sorry. I - " Hermione clasped both hands over her mouth. "I don't know - " Ginny lifted a finger to her lips, where Hermione's had just been. "I'm sorry." Hermione hastily got up and, before Ginny could stop her, left.

Ginny was too dumbfounded to move.

But Hermione had left something behind.

"The Maurader's Map," Ginny mumbled to herself. She picked it up. Sure enough, there she was, in the box marked "Filch's closet." She quickly noticed a pair of feet - Hermione Granger - running down the hall towards the stairs. The feet passed the Hufflepuff quarters. Ginny had never been there, or even noticed it on the map. Curious, she looked over their section. To her great surprise, in a room marked "Sixth Year Girls," she saw a pair of feet marked "Draco Malfoy." _And there were others in the room - five others._

Ginny slammed the map shut. She didn't need Hermione there to confirm what was happening in that room. Angrily, she stormed out of Filch's closet. As she marched down the hall, she searched the contents of her pockets and found what she was looking for. She buttoned her shirt up all the way and pulled the cloak around her so none of her marks would be noticeable. She walked straight to the Hufflepuff Basement door and knocked.

"Ginny, hi!" The boy who had opened the door happened to be in Ginny's year. "What can I do for you?"

"I noticed Hannah left this behind," Ginny lied, pulling out a basic quill from her cloak pocket. "I wanted to return it to her."

"Sure! She's just up in her room, I think."

Ginny smiled. "Thank you." The boy showed Ginny through the circular common room up to the 6th-year girls' dorm. Ginny hoped she wasn't too late. She opened the door.

She was.

There was a mass of naked bodies - breasts and arms and legs and pussies and -

 _Malfoy._

He had two girls on him, one sitting on his dick, the other, Ginny recognized as Susan Bones, riding his face. Susan was fisting another girl from behind. One of Malfoy's hands was busy working on Megan Jones' breasts, and she and Hannah Abbott were licking each other off.

It was an all-out Hufflepuff orgy. And Draco Malfoy was the center of it.

Ginny was simultaneous disgusted and angered.

"Hannah," Ginny said loudly. Over the moans and gasps and hard breathing, Hannah did not hear her. In fact, no one noticed. They were all so absorbed in pleasing one another. Ginny wanted to stay, to interrupt, maybe show Malfoy who's boss - but she couldn't stomach it, especially as she watched Malfoy repeatedly smacking Susan's ass. She left in a hurry.

"Did you find her?" the Hufflepuff boy asked as Ginny stormed out.

"Just fine, thanks," Ginny said quickly. She rushed out as fast as she could.

Adrenaline pushed her up three floors of stairs, blood boiling, rage overflowing, until her breath gave out and she collapsed on the floor.

"Ginny?"

A smooth voice was calling her. Ginny looked up.

"Oh. Hullo, Luna."

Luna sat down. "Is everything alright?"

"No," Ginny said. "I want to fucking kill Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson."

"Tell me what happened."

And Ginny did. All of it - including the kiss.

"That's quite a day," Luna said, in the most understanding tone - one only she could muster. "I'm quite sorry. But I may be able to help you."

 **Draco Malfoy - 11 Ginny Weasley - 8**


	18. The Girls Unite

**Draco Malfoy - 11 Ginny Weasley - 8**

"See?" Luna said. Ginny did see. From their spot at the Ravenclaw table, where Ginny had joined Luna, they could watch the scene easily. Pansy Parkinson was bent over a blonde Slytherin girl. "Pansy's been courting her forever," Luna continued. "But not very successfully, I imagine. Just look at her face." The girl appeared totally unimpressed with Pansy's advances. At one point, Pansy turned to the table and told a joke loudly. Everyone except this girl laughed.

"Who is that?"

"Her name is Tracey Davis," Luna said. "I believe she's Pansy's year, but she looks so much younger, wouldn't you say?" Maybe it was just sitting next to Pansy, but yes, Tracey certainly looked younger. Watching the exchange almost felt predatory. It reminded Ginny of what had happened the previous day. She, for the first time since becoming the Gryffindor Sex Goddess, felt a small pang of regret. She tried to ignore it.

"So your idea is?"

"I thought it was rather obvious," Luna began. "Steal her out from under Pansy."

"That's brilliant, Luna!"

Luna beamed. "I thought so too. It would be the ultimate revenge."

"The only hitch is that she's a Slytherin. She'd probably call me a blood traitor and want to show off her dark mark."

"You don't know for sure either way," said Luna. "But it's an interesting start, isn't it?"

Ginny smiled. "Yes. Thank you so much Luna." She reached out for a hug, sending chills down Ginny's spine and reminding her of something she'd rather not think about just now.

Ginny studied from breakfast to lunch, but, because it was a Saturday, had to head to the field immediately after lunch for Quidditch practice. As she scarfed down her lunch (Harry was scowling at her in a way that could only mean _hurry up!_ ), she approached Luna and sat down.

"Have you seen Hermione?"

"Come to think of it, I haven't," Luna said. "Is something the matter?"  
"She wasn't at breakfast. She isn't at lunch. What's going on?"

"She's probably just feeling a lot of things right now."

"Why? Because of the kiss?"

"Precisely. She must be awfully confused."

"How do you know?"  
"Because I was confused too."

"When?"

"When I started realizing I had feelings for you." Luna said this in such a calm and steady voice that it took Ginny aback - but once she recovered from shock, she felt something warm building in her heart. "It's quite alright," Luna continued.

"What is?"

"If you don't feel the same."

"But Luna -" Ginny swallowed. Was she really going to admit this? Was she willing to risk throwing the game away? Or was there another way? "Luna, I do fancy you."

Luna's eyes widened. "Really?"

Ginny smiled and went to hold Luna's hand. "Yes, really."

"But we can't be together just yet, can we?" Luna said, and it reminded Ginny that even when Ginny didn't know what was going on, Luna did. Luna was always, somehow, confused and understanding, at the same time. She had, Ginny decided, _instinct._

Another thing Ginny loved about her.

"No," Ginny said. "Not yet. But after - maybe after?"

Luna nodded. "Maybe after."

And then Ginny left for the Quidditch practice. On the way to the field, a thought came to her. Malfoy was ahead by three points. Ginny would need more than just Luna's plan. She would have to find another girl. And then suddenly, when Ginny arrived at the pitch, the name _Katie Bell_ \- the ultimate traitor, the first Gryffindor to get in bed with the enemy - came to mind.

Harry confessed to Ginny he remained doubtful of the skill level of the team. He was less than impressed with the newcomers, and Ginny was getting frustrated as well. Harry kept them late into the evening, without even a break for dinner. Team morale was low, and Ginny headed back to the towers feeling more stressed than ever. She went to bed, but not before realizing she had not seen Hermione at all that day. But she would need to soon. Luna's plan might work, but not without serious help from Hermione.

In the morning, Ginny awoke to someone sitting on her bed. Sleepily, she opened her eyes. It was Hermione.

Ginny say up, and Hermione jumped straight to the point. "Ginny, I'm really sorry I avoided you yesterday."

"Me too," said Ginny.

"After I -" Hermione gulped, "-kissed you, I - I didn't know what to do."

Ginny took a moment to think. She felt she didn't know how to do this, how to have this conversation with Hermione of all people. That kiss had been the last thing in the world Ginny had expected. "Hermione," she began timidly, "why did you kiss me?"

"I - I'm still not sure," Hermione said slowly. "I don't know what came over me. It's not like I fancy you. It wouldn't really matter if I did, though, would it? I know you fancy Luna."

"But what if I didn't?"

Hermione sighed. "Oh, I don't know. I suppose… I suppose I realized I had a certain attraction to you.

"Oh," said Ginny.

They sat in silence, neither one knowing what to say, until the silence became overwhelming.

"Ginny," Hermione began, "Ginny, you know that I'm a virgin right?"  
"Of course I know that, Hermione. You're my best friend."

"It wouldn't be too terrible… I mean it might be nice if…" Hermione bit her lip.

"Hermione - "

"I guess I just want to know that I wouldn't be just another point. That it would mean more to you."

"Of _course_ not, but - " and just as suddenly as before, Hermione jumped in for a kiss. Long and slow until Hermione pulled away. Ginny shook her head, and Hermione's smile faded.

"Why not? You're not attracted to me?"

"I am," Ginny said, and it was true. She had been aware of her attraction towards Hermione for some time now. "But I don't think you're ready." That was true, too.

Hermione frowned. She hopped off the bed. "I don't think that's up to you to say."

"I know. It's just how I feel - "  
"Fine then," Hermione said, and before Ginny could continue her thought, Hermione was out the door.

Ginny sighed and laid back in bed. Being the Gryffindor Sex Goddess was honestly exhausting.

Yet Ginny still found Hermione beckoning her over at the breakfast table. "Let's put that behind us," Hermione said. "And focus on the problem at hand. Namely Malfoy."

"I know. He's ahead."

"Well, do you have any ideas?"

"I was thinking Katie Bell."

"Katie? Hmmm."

"But she's been rather sour towards me lately. Ever since I confronted her about Malfoy. I wonder if… I wonder if there's a way to change her mind."

"Sounds like a great psychological question."

"A what?"

"Psychology, the science and study of - oh never mind. It's a muggle subject, but I'll check the library for books just in case. Given the circumstances, this may be more complicated that simple seduction."

"Hullo, Hermione," a voice said. Luna appeared behind the table. "Off to the library?"  
"Yes, to - "  
"I think you should stay a moment, Hermione," Ginny said. "Luna has some very interesting information."  
"About Pansy Parkinson," Luna explained.

"Oh?"  
"Ginny told me what happened. I told her I know of something - well, someone, really - she might be able to use for revenge."

"Who's that?"

"Tracey Davis," Luna said. "Slytherin. Pansy's had her eye on her for a while. But Tracey doesn't seem particularly interested. I was thinking if Ginny could get to her - "  
"Of course!" Hermione said. "That's brilliant, Luna! But how did you find out?"

"Well, I noticed her head was awfully full of nargles. I went to talk to her about it a bit ago, but got interrupted by Pansy. She was being very flirty. And so I started paying attention, and found a pattern. Pansy flirting, Tracey rejecting."  
"Do you know Tracey very well?" Hermione asked.

"Not really."  
"Is there any point of common interest?"  
"Not that I can think of."

"Luna," Hermione continued, "would you be willing to help us?"

"Well, I already have, actually. Didn't Ginny tell you?"

Hermione made a face as Ginny stifled a laugh. "Yes, naturally," Hermione said, "but that's not how I meant. Are you willing to try to get to know Tracey? Befriend her?"  
"And then send her Ginny's way?"  
"Precisely."

"Sure, I suppose. Making a new friend is always good, isn't it?"  
"Yes, Ginny smiled. "So, Luna, you'll work on Tracey, and Hermione - "  
"I'll work on Katie. So off to the library it is."

"Wait, before you go - "

"Yes?"

"Thank you," Ginny said with a smile. "Thank you both for being such good friends."

"What a funny thing to bring us all together," Luna said.

Ginny nodded. "Funny indeed."

 **Draco Malfoy - 11 Ginny Weasley - 8**


	19. The Meeting in the Library

**Ginny – 8 Malfoy – 11**

By lunch, Hermione had accumulated six books, all of which she brought to the table.

"Ask her about Malfoy," Hermione said.

"Simple enough, I guess."

"And apologize."

"WHAT?"

"Apologize for judging her."

"And why should I do that?"

"To get her to open up. And because Malfoy has been ignoring her. She'll tell you it was a huge mistake. And I know she's heard about you. She'll ask you about it. She'll be curious. And that will open a door."

"How do you know?"

"If you earn her trust, you're one step closer. If she thinks you're still angry at her, why would she want to sleep with you? But then she'll be reminded of how Malfoy treated her. Another step."

"I don't know if that's enough, Hermione."

"Maybe not, but it's a start. It may take a few days. But you see her often enough, especially with Quidditch practice. Just talk to her, alright?"

"Alright."

"And I'll have to go to the library. Speaking of which – Ginny, can you meet me in the library after dinner?"

"I have practice until ten."

"Even better."

And before Ginny could ask what that meant, Hermione was gone. Ginny headed onto the field to find that Hermione's plan did, miraculously, work.

Ginny confronted Katie during a water break. "Look, Katie," she began. "I wanted to apologize for being so mean after the Malfoy thing."

Katie's look of surprise quickly turned into a scowl. "Well you do have a lot to be sorry for."

"I know," Ginny said, although each word pained her. "Listen, it was wrong of me to judge you. I know that now. It was just – I felt betrayed."

Katie's resolve broke, and now her scowl was turning into a deep frown. "Actually, Ginny… you were right. Now I really feel like I was a traitor. Malfoy's ignored me ever since. _Worse_ than ignored, actually. I heard him telling some Slytherins I was a -" A single tear hit her cheek. She could not finish the sentence.

"It's especially hypocritical for me," Ginny said slowly. She might have to pull it out of Katie, but she _would_ get Katie to ask.

"Why?"

"Well, with the – the reputation I've built."

Katie nodded. "What's that all about, anyway?" she asked.

Ginny tried to explain in a few words. She wanted it to sound as kind as possible. Not that she was taking advantage of the girls she had slept with, but rather that they had had a good time and pissing Malfoy off was just a side effect (when really, the reverse was true).

"So… how many girls?" Katie asked quietly.

"Eight."

"Since when?"

"September."

"And Malfoy?"

Ginny sighed. "Let's not talk about that."

Katie gave a sympathetic smile. "Maybe we can talk more about this later," she said. "I'm not feeling well. I think I'll go to bed early."

"Alright," said Ginny. She made her way up through the castle into the library. It was after hours, but Hermione had special permission to use the library at any time. Unfortunately, Ginny did not. The door was locked, but "alohamora" did the trick.

The library was dark, lit only by the occasional candlelight. Ginny wandered through the aisles. Where was Hermione? And finally, as she turned a corner, she saw her.

Hermione was in her robe, but that was about all she was in. She was wearing a red push-up bra with a matching red thong. Her robe had fallen off her shoulders onto her elbows. She smiled as Ginny approached. The red-and-gold Gryffindor tie hung loosely around her neck.

Ginny was in shock. So in shock, in fact, that she couldn't think of anything to say at all. All she could do was walk forward, towards Hermione.

"You said yesterday that I wasn't ready," Hermione said in a cool, seductive voice. "Well, I am, Ginny. I'm very ready. And I'm ready for you to take my virginity."

 **Ginny – 8 Malfoy – 11**


	20. Hermione

**Ginny - 8 Malfoy - 11**

Hermione pulled off the tie and gave it to Ginny.

"Tie me up," she said.

Ginny didn't know how to react.

Hermione, all nervousness gone, approached Ginny. "I said _tie me up._ " When Ginny still did not respond again, Hermione held out her hands in fists, together at the wrists, tie dangling across them.

And all of a sudden, excitement was building in Ginny. Maybe she didn't realize it before, but she was _waiting_ for this moment. She just thought it wouldn't come.

Ginny grinned and pushed Hermione against a wall. She wanted to kiss her. Of course she did. But an idea came to her. Hermione wanted to be tied up? She wanted Ginny to take control?

Then control Ginny would take.

Ginny wrapped the tie around Hermione's wrists. "Tight?" she asked in a husky voice.

Hermione nodded. "Tight."

Ginny pulled the tie until Hermione made a soft noise. Good. Nice and tight. No matter what, the tie would not fall. Then Ginny found a hook near a window, where the curtains were attached, and she pulled Hermione's arms up to it, tying the tie around the hook.

Ginny was going to have fun with this. Oh, yes she was.

Hermione waited, expectantly, with her breaths getting shorter. But Ginny would not give it to her – not this easily.

She took out a feather quill from her bag. Hermione's eyes widened in anticipation. Ginny approached, feather in hand. And next, she ran the feather lightly across Hermione's stomach. Hermione's stomach, pulled taut as she hung from the hook, shivered, goosebumps covering it. Ginny moved the feather across her body, up towards the space between her breasts. She moved the feather back and forth, until she was satisfied with Hermione's reaction. Then she touched Hermione's neck with the feather, and Hermione let out a sound Ginny had never in her life heard. A gentle purr.

"I want your hands," Hermione said.

"In time." Ginny smiled. Bossing around Hermione, the ultimate boss? What could be more exciting?

Ginny reached around and pulled off Hermione's bra, but was careful not to touch her skin. Not yet. Full, pale breasts bounced out, with tiny, cute nipples, not yet fully erect. Once the bra was on the floor, Ginny moved the feather over Hermione's breasts. She made a small noise, and her nipples became larger and harder. Ginny felt herself getting wet at the thought of touching those nipples, taking them in her mouth. Just not yet.

Hermione's entire body was covered in goosebumps. Ginny bent down. "Open your legs," she said." Hermione obliged, with a sigh of anticipation. Ginny trailed the feather from Hermione's stomach down to the space between her thighs. Ginny moved the feather back and forth, staring at Hermione's reaction as her head fell to the side and her breathing quickened. Ginny smiled, and turned to look at her work.

"Hermione..." she said. "You're dripping." And it was true. Hermione's underwear was soaked, and cum was dripping down the side of her leg. All that pent up sexual energy was coming out, finally – and Ginny would be the one to soak it up.

"You're a good tease," Hermione said.

And Ginny wanted to be. But the sight of Hermione's red thong drenched was pushing her limits of control. She needed to touch that pussy, to suck it. She needed to fuck that pussy. And she couldn't wait. She pulled down Hermione's underwear, making Hermione gasp. She was completely bare and her pussy was cute and pink. Ginny smiled. It was a sick thought, but she wanted to pound that pussy. She wanted to take away its innocence.

Ginny stood up and put her hands around Hermione's waist. She leaned down for a kiss. Hermione moaned. Ginny let her hand fall until it was at Hermione's underwear. As she approached Hermione's heat, she pressed Hermione into the wall, and pressed herself onto Hermione so they could be closer. All Ginny knew was that she needed to be closer.

Her fingers reached the wetness. She felt it even on the outer labia. But she couldn't just stay there. As Hermione's body tensed, Ginny moved her fingers down onto Hermione's soaked clit. Hermione was quivering. Ginny reached down further, finding the entrance. She rubbed two fingers against it, not entering yet, instead enjoying the feeling of her fingers getting drenched by Hermione's juices, which were flowing heavily from her opening.

Ginny's clit was throbbing. Her pussy was wet. She could feel her panties soaking, hear her breathing and heartbeat. This wasn't enough.

Aggressively, one hand now on Hermione's clit, she untied the tie and threw it to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked. Ginny shut her up with a kiss.

"You're not doing me any good up there," she said, and quickly she moved Hermione onto the carpeted ground. Ginny pulled her shirt and robe off as quickly as she could. She threw them to the side, straddling Hermione.

And Ginny decided, just this one time, to let herself lose control.

She pressed her heat, still covered by her pants, onto Hermione's stomach. "You're warm," Hermione said in surprise. Greedily, Ginny pressed her hand onto Hermione's cunt.

"So are you."

And Ginny held herself up with one hand, kissing Hermione with the other, to pull off her pants and underwear.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked. She stared at Ginny, whose pussy was covered in short, soft red hairs. She reached down to touch them. "Ginny -" She meant to tell Ginny that she was beautiful, and she felt nice, but she was interrupted.

"I'm gonna fuck you as hard as I can," Ginny said. "I'm going to give you the fucking you deserve." And in that moment, she spread Hermione's legs, put one of her own between them, and pushed her dripping wet pussy onto Hermione's.

They wouldn't need lube.

"Ohmygod," Hermione said. "Merlin, that feels – that feels -"

Ginny's body was taken over with lust. "I'm going to ride you," she said, "until we've both come twice."

Hermione was surprised, but the sensation on her pussy took over and she couldn't say anything.

Ginny rocked her clit onto Hermione's, eliciting an "oh!" of delight. Ginny's pussy was throbbing. She needed relief, and she needed it fast. Holding onto Hermione's breasts – which made Hermione shout out in pleasure – she rubbed her cunt harder and harder onto Hermione's.

"Oh Ginny," Hermione moaned. She reached up and pulled Ginny's mouth down for a kiss. The kiss was rough and passionate, the girls touching their tongues, and Hermione moved her hands onto Ginny's nipples. The sensation was powerful, and only made Ginny's aching worse.

"You feel good, Hermione," she said.

" _Merlin!"_ Hermione cried out as Ginny found a good spot.

"Does that feel good?" Ginny teased. She moved around until she found the perfect spot – where their pelvic bones and clits mashed against each other _just_ right.

"So good… so..."

Ginny moved harder. She felt release coming. The fire was burning brighter and brighter. She hit her clit on Hermione's harder and harder. Her pelvis was getting sore, but her pussy needed this.

Hermione's breathing was getting fast. "Ginny - " she managed. "Ginny, I – I think I'm close."

Just hearing those words sent Ginny into overdrive. Pulling violently on one nipple, and ducking her head to suck the other, Ginny pounded against Hermione, her orgasm well on its way. She slipped and slid over Hermione's dripping pussy, fucking faster and harder than she had in her life. She needed this orgasm.

" _Harder,"_ Hermione said, and Ginny went as hard as she could. Then the first orgasm came over them both, as they began with moans, fucking harder than ever, rubbing their clits together until their moans turned to screams, pulling on each others' breasts and climaxing at the same time, bodies twisting, muscles tensing and relaxing, until they were through.

They stared at each other for a moment. Ginny's pussy was still throbbing. But to her great surprise, Hermione grabbed Ginny by the stomach and flipped her over, so that she was straddling Ginny. Her wet pussy, still sensitive and raw, slid against Ginny's stomach. Ginny moaned. "I think we need one more orgasm, don't we?" Hermione said coyly. Ginny was too dumbstruck to say anything. "Let me try my hand at this, okay?" Hermione opened Ginny's legs, briefly touching her fingers to Ginny's clit, before sliding her body between Ginny, as Ginny had just moments before.

It took a few seconds for Hermione to find the right position, but when she did, she sighed of pleasure, and Ginny sighed with her. She began to fuck Ginny, rocking her hips back and forth, back and forth. Ginny put her arms on Hermione's sides as Hermione sat straight up, playing with her own tits and moaning, her head thrown back. Ginny felt good, but she wanted more. She lowered her hands and reached one around Hermione's backside. Hermione was still grinding her clit onto Ginny, making Ginny moan with each push, but Ginny was able to reach around onto Hermione's entrance.

Hermione gasped.

"I want to be inside you," Ginny said huskily.

Hermione nodded. She pulled herself off Ginny. "You'll be gentle?"

"Of course," Ginny said.

She laid Hermione down and slid a hand between her legs. She leaned over Hermione and kissed her passionately. Although Ginny knew she needed a couple more orgasms, she was fine focusing on Hermione for a while.

She found Hermione's entrance, still slick with cum – both hers and Ginny's. Ginny smiled. "Can I go inside you?" she asked. Hermione inhaled and nodded. Slowly, Ginny pushed one digit inside Hermione. It took Hermione a moment to adjust. Then, when Ginny was sure she was ready, she started to pull on Hermione's g-spot.

"Wow," Hermione said, "I've never felt anything like this before."

Hermione was incredibly tight, so Ginny resolved to stick to one finger, but she upped the ante by pressing harder. "Oh Ginny," Hermione let out. "You're… really good at this." Ginny grinned as she enjoyed the feeling of her finger on Hermione's G-spot, the warm, ribbed sensation, her fingers covered in heat and covered in cum.

"Only – Ginny - "

Ginny stopped at once. "Yes?"

"Can I – can I taste you while you finger me?"

Ginny smiled. "Please do."

They rearranged so Hermione's head was at Ginny's pussy. "Do you want me to keep going?" Ginny asked.

"Please do," said Hermione.

Ginny continued to press against the g-spot until suddenly she felt lips on her legs. Hermione was licking all the juices that had spilled out from Ginny's pussy, going up into Ginny's pussy. Ginny held her breath as Hermione's lips found Ginny's clit for the first time. They moved slowly around it, exploring, but Ginny didn't want slow. She needed fast. She let Hermione continue as long as she could, before saying, almost too loudly, "faster, Hermione, _please._ "

And Hermione obliged. She flicked her tongue back and forth over Ginny's clit, increasing their pace. Ginny, simultaneously, kept the rhythm going inside of Hermione, forcing Hermione to moan, stifled into Ginny's pussy.

Ginny bucked and pressed her pussy further against Hermione's face. Hermione understood the message and took Ginny's entire clit in her mouth. Ginny moaned loudly, falling against a stack of books, but not forgetting to fuck Hermione. Her fingers doing their magic, Hermione sucked harder and harder until Ginny was saying, "oh, baby, I'm gonna cum." Hermione was moaning loudly, unable to contain herself, even though she kept sucking. Within seconds, her legs writhed and her pussy contracted. Hermione had cum, but Ginny was still a few moments away. But, to Ginny's delight, Hermione pulled Ginny onto her.

"Ride my face," Hermione said, and Ginny, pussy throbbing and in desperate need of release obliged. Hermione opened her lips, and Ginny placed her pussy on top. Hermione's lips closed around Ginny's clit. Ginny rocked back and forth, moaning as she fucked Hermione's face. "Suck it," Ginny said through a moan. "Suck my clit." And Hermione listened. She sucked Ginny's clit until Ginny was screaming, rocking back and forth wildly, totally out of control. When she came, she squirmed and shivered until she fell off Hermione.

Then, naked, they stared at each other, in awe of what had just happened.

Hermione picked herself up, sat against the bookshelf and said, "one more point against Malfoy."

 **Ginny – 9 Malfoy – 11**


	21. Goodbye, Luna

**Ginny – 9 Malfoy – 11**

Quidditch practice ended early. As Ginny walked towards the changing rooms, she heard footsteps and saw Katie catching up with her.

"I was thinking," Katie began breathlessly. "I think the girls sleep with you for the same reason they sleep with Malfoy."

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks. "What?"

"You know, just out of curiosity. I mean, that's why I slept with Malfoy."

"And you suggest that all the girls I've been with were only with me because they were curious?"

Katie smiled and continued back to the changing rooms. "So you disagree?"

"Of course! How – how could you even compare me to Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"Well, you both use women as a means to becoming more powerful."

"That's really what you think?"

"What do you think, Ginny?"

"I think I sleep with girls out of mutual respect. I understand them as human beings, not just playthings."

"But it's all just a competition. Right? You versus the 'Slytherin Sex God'."

"Yes and no."

"How no?"

"Because I genuinely have feelings for – for some of the girls."

"Like Luna?"

They had reached the changing room and began changing into their school robes. "Why do you think that?" Ginny asked.

"Are you kidding? Everyone knows. I even know that some girls have said they would sleep with you if you didn't have a girlfriend."  
"But I don't have a girlfriend!"

"So you and Luna are strictly platonic?"  
"Not exactly. Katie, it's… I mean, it's just not the right time for us. We have feelings for each other but it's just not the right time."

"So she's okay with you sleeping around?"

"Of course."

"But not on principle, I imagine," Katie said with a smirk. She had just finished dressing. "Just because of your game, right?" Katie shook her head and opened the door. "Later, Ginny."

XXXX

Ginny sat cross-legged with Hermione by the fire. "We may have to find another way," Ginny said.

"I don't think so," Hermione said as she looked through a book entitled _Take Charge of Your Love Life – Without Magic!_ "I think you can get her. But – well, two things. First, you have to convince her that you're _not_ like Malfoy, and second – well, I'm sorry Ginny, but you're going to have to do something about Luna."

"What kind of thing?

"We need to convince the school that there's nothing between you and Luna. According to Katie, Luna's sort of… getting in the way of your progress."

"So what do I need to do?"

"Hermione sighed. "I think – I think you and Luna need to stage a very public break-up."

"But we're not even together!"

"That doesn't matter when everyone thinks you are."

"I don't want to sacrifice Luna."

"Who said anything about sacrificing? You wouldn't be. Luna would be in on it. It would just be a – a sort of pause, I reckon."

"Hermione, I don't know if I can do that. I don't want to hurt Luna."

"I don't think you will."

"But -"

Hermione set down her book. " _Ginny Weasley_ ," Hermione said sternly. "Are you going to beat Draco or not? Are you going to commit to this? Do you want to give it all up just because you can't wait to be with Luna?"

"Hermione -"

"No, Ginny, listen. We've both done so much for this competition. We can't throw it away. I know you like Luna but she'll be understanding. Believe me."

XXX

Ginny had resolved to tell Luna her plan at breakfast the next day. Her heart sank as she entered the Great Hall and saw Luna waving happily to her. Ginny took a deep breath. This wasn't a real break-up. But why did it feel like it?

As soon as Ginny sat down, Luna gave her a hug and said, " _Ginny!_ I've found the information you need about Tracey Davis."

"Who?" Caught up in her nervousness, Ginny had totally forgotten what she had tasked Luna with only a few days ago.

"The Slytherin girl you're trying to bed," Luna said. "I noticed that almost every night she heads up the 8th floor staircase."

"The one to the observation tower?"

"Exactly."

"I wonder why."

"And another thing." Luna pulled out a piece of paper, which Ginny soon recognized as being the Quibbler. "I remembered the last name Davis. Of course, it's a rather common name, but I thought I might as well try." She pushed the paper towards Ginny.

 _Henry Davis, former Death Eater, was found dead on the street in the wizarding neighborhoods of London. None have claimed responsibility._

 _Although everyone believes he was killed by the Ministry, I have received intelligence that Davis was killed not by an Auror but by Voldemort himself. I believe Davis in some way betrayed Voldemort, and the consequence, as it often was, was death._

 _Davis was married and was expecting a child. Both he and his wife are pure-bloods._

"So you think Tracey was the baby?"

"Yes," Luna said.

"When is this newspaper from?"

"A couple years before we were born, during the worst years of Voldemort. I think it's an interesting thing to explore, though. Maybe Tracey isn't as sympathetic to Voldemort as the other Slytherins.

"It's worth exploring, I reckon," Ginny said with a nod. "Simple enough. Just meet her in the astronomy tower. Thank you so much, Luna. This will really help."

"Well, I'm happy to help."

"But there is one thing I need to talk to you about."

Ginny took a deep breath before explaining what had to happen. Luna's face fell. "Just until the competition is over," Ginny said.

"Oh."

"But when it's all over -"

"Will you still want me?" Luna asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Of course."

"Okay," Luna said. "Why don't we meet in the courtyard during free period?"

Ginny promised she would.

 **Ginny – 9 Malfoy – 11**


	22. Astrology

**Ginny – 9 Malfoy – 11**

The break-up was swift. They stood in the center of the courtyard, Luna said that Ginny had cheated on her, Ginny said that she had not, and Luna added an unexpected twist by saying, "how am I going to live without the sex?" It was a very un-Luna thing to say, but no one noticed. Instead, Ginny saw several eyebrows raise and saw girls talking amongst themselves as they watched the staged fight.

Tracey Davis was not there.

Luna pretended to cry. But even Luna pretending to cry was too much for Ginny, and she ran up to her room, where she stayed and studied, trying to distract herself from the image of tears staining Luna's gorgeous cheeks. She didn't notice the passing of time until the other Gryffindor girls her age started to come back to the room. It must have been hours. Ginny wanted to turn in for the night.

But she had a mission.

And she would not fail.

Looking in the mirror, she washed her face before pulling her hair into a bun. She put on a button-up and unbuttoned the first few. She sighed. Pansy Parkinson was one thing. But another Slytherin? Ginny wondered if she was up for the task. Was she betraying her house? Well, something, however, told Ginny Tracey was going to be different. If the article was accurate, and her father _was_ killed by Death Eaters, there was no way she would be loyal to Voldemort. Ginny just hoped she was right about that, at least.

Ginny took one last look at herself. She certainly looked attractive, but in a casual, "just threw-this-on" way. This was exactly what she had wanted. She headed downstairs to find the rest of Gryffindor in the common room. Harry and Ron were playing a game of Wizard's Chess, as it appeared Hermione was doing their homework. Ginny came and sat close by Hermione.

"I'm going now," Ginny said.

"To the astronomy tower?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Ginny forced a smile. "It might be a long shot."

"It might," Hermione said as she continued writing an herbology paper on mandrakes. "I think you can do it. You've managed more difficult tasks."

"I have?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied. "Now, leave before the castle sets in for the night. There should still be students wandering about. Here." Hermione held out a map of the castle, with an arrow showing the way to the astronomy tower. "Take this. Now, _go_. You can do this, Ginny."

Ginny grinned. "Okay."

She sped through the castle. It was officially dark out, which meant the chances that Tracey was in the tower were higher. It was a long walk, on the opposite side of the top floor, but eventually Ginny found it. The door was painted with the stars, and portraits on either side showed wizards looking through telescopes. "What are you doing up here?" one of the paintings said loudly. "Only one person comes up at these hours, and you are _certainly_ not her."

"I'm coming to meet her," Ginny said. "We're friends."

"A Slytherin and a Gryffindor? Friends? Don't make me laugh."

Ginny scowled and tried to open the door. She found it locked and had to whisper "alohamora." She quickly moved through, leaving no time for the portraits to alert the castle. The door closed and she was met with a cold November wind. Quietly, she said "engorgio," and her coat became thicker. Much more comfortable.

She stepped up three marble steps before she was atop the tower. Sure enough, Tracey was sitting there. She heard Ginny, looked over and frowned.

"What are you doing here, _Weasley?"_

Ginny almost sighed in annoyance. How did know her name? Then it occurred to her – all the Weasleys looked the same. Besides, they were frequently the butt of Slytherin jokes. "I like to watch the stars," Ginny lied. "I find them calming." Ginny sat against the circular fence holding them in. Tracey was sitting with her legs crossed, looking at the moon.

"I suppose I can't kick you out," Tracey says.

"Not really," Ginny said.

Tracey sighed. "Just don't bother me," she said.

Ginny nodded. This might be harder than she thought. She crossed her legs. "Aren't you worried about being caught with a Gryffindor?" she tried.

Tracey caught and held Ginny's eyes. "Let's just say I don't bother impressing them."

"And why is that?"

Tracey paused, as if contemplating if she should answer. "We don't agree on everything," she answered slowly.

"Like what?" Ginny asked.

"My fellow Slytherins would rather follow an idol in hopes of power than stay away and guarantee survival. I happen to disagree."

"I see," Ginny said. "Half of Slytherin house is comprised of the children of Death Eaters."

"Not me," Tracey said. "At least… anymore." Tracey held her hand to her face, and Ginny realized she was crying. Ginny left her alone for a few moments before responding.

"Do you want to explain?"

"I'd rather not," Tracey said. "For now at least." Tracey looked at Ginny in a way that no Slytherin ever had – like she was pleading for help, for comfort. Ginny had entered Tracey's sacred space, where she was vulnerable and more open. But Ginny's sympathies took over, and she soon forgot about her mission.

"May I sit next to you?" Ginny asked quietly.

Tracey wiped her tears and sat up. "I suppose."

Ginny slid over to where Tracey was sitting and saw that she was shaking. And then, in a whisper, so quiet as to be barely audible, Tracey said, "can you hold me?"

Ginny nodded, surprised. "So long as you promise to never tell anyone." Ginny nodded again. Then she opened her arms, and Tracey laid her head on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny played with Tracey's hair and felt a great sadness come over her. So it wasn't just Gryffindors. Slytherins also lost family to You-Know-Who. Ginny shifted so her body was facing Tracey, and held her with both arms, one rubbing her back, the other playing with her hair. Tracey cried silently for a few minutes before something surprising happened.

Tracey climbed over one of Ginny's legs and rested her back against Ginny's stomach and chest. "This is nice," Tracey said. "I've never – I've never been held like this." She rolled her head back and grabbed Ginny's hands, putting them around her waist. "It's nice," she repeated.

Ginny's fingers moved over the fabric of Tracey's cloak.

"The stars – aren't they beautiful?" Tracey asked. She had ceased crying.

"Yes," Ginny agreed.

"My sole comfort."

It was as if the moment Tracey said the words, something inside her changed. "But it doesn't have to be like that."

Ginny, thinking Tracey was maybe initiating a friendship with her, said, "no, it doesn't." But Ginny was wrong.

Tracey unbuttoned her cloak and pulled it aside. Holding on tightly, she led Ginny's hands to the hem of her shirt – and then led Ginny's fingers under it, until she could feel Tracey's bare, cool skin.

Ginny's breathing hitched. She knew what she was being asked to do. Slowly, ever so slowly, she moved her hands up Tracey's shirt, until she reached her bra. She waited, waited for a signal of permission before continuing. Tracey guided Ginny's hand under her bra – which Ginny could not see, but felt was all lace. Tracey used Ginny's fingers to softly knead her breasts. After a couple minutes, Tracey let go and allowed Ginny to work alone. Tracey's nipples were hard – whether from the stimulation or the cold air, she did not know – and felt good between Ginny's fingers. Tracey pressed her head back, on Ginny's shoulders, and wrapped her arms around Ginny's head from the back. "This is nice," she said again.

"Yes, it is."

Ginny pulled lightly on Tracey's nipples. No part of her wanted a rough sex escapade. The words, "comfort" floated in her head as she played with Tracey's breasts, hypnotized by Tracey's shallow breathing. Next, Tracey took one of Ginny's hands and began to move it down across her stomach to her pants. Tracey unbuttoned her pants, holding tightly still onto Ginny.

Ginny was bewildered, and felt at odds until Tracey said, "I'm tired of pain, Ginny. Just make me feel good."

And Ginny knew that she didn't want to press Tracey against the floor. She didn't want to sit on Tracey's face, or finger her until she screamed. She wanted to slowly and gently touch Tracey. She wanted Tracey to feel good. She could care less about herself.

With Tracey's consent, Ginny finished unbuttoning the pants and moved her hand down onto Tracey's pelvis. She pulled Tracey's pants down just enough, and slid a couple fingers under Tracey's underwear. Tracey gasped, writhing a little. Ginny placed small, sweet kisses on Tracey's shoulder and neck. She found the clit and touched around it, not in any hurry, and wanting nothing than to make this sweet girl feel good. "Just make me feel good," Tracey responded.

"I will, love," Ginny said. "I promise."

Tracey nodded. "Make me forget everything…"

Ginny used her other hand to caress everything from Tracey's stomach to her breasts. Her right hand was exploring the space between Tracey's legs, wet and hairless, sensitive and warm. Ginny pushed down lightly on Tracey's clitoris, making her moan. "That's good…" she said between breaths. Her breath was slowly accelerating as Ginny played with her clit. Soon Ginny was swirling her fingers around Tracey's clit. Tracey was wet, but Ginny wanted her to be wetter. She took her right hand and spit on it before returning it to Tracey's engorged clit. "Good," Tracey said, a little bit louder now. Ginny spread the wetness across Tracey's pussy, from her clit to her opening. She used her whole hand to massage Tracey's pussy, while pressing on the area around her clit. Tracey was not loud, but her breathing was deep and Ginny knew Tracey was coming close to an orgasm. Rubbing two fingers faster across Tracey's clitoris, Ginny kissed Tracey all over as Tracey's body started to move, her legs spasming and her pelvis bucking. They leaned against each other once it was done, Ginny softly touching the rest of Tracey's body.

"I forgot it all," Tracey said. "Even just for a half hour. I forgot it all."

Ginny's sympathy spilled over, and she pulled up Tracey's pants, buttoned them, and held Tracey tight. "I tried."

 **Ginny – 10 Malfoy – 11**


	23. Malfoy's Warning

**Ginny – 10 Malfoy – 11**

"What's the score?"

Ginny was on her way to Herbology the next day. She turned around to find Malfoy, pale-white, holding out his wand from underneath his coat threateningly. She raised her eyes at him.

"Tell me the score or I'll hex you."

"Fine," Ginny said. "But I'm not scared of you, Malfoy."

"You should be."

Ginny shrugged. "I'm not. But if you want to know the score so bad it's 11-10, in your favor. But don't let that make you think you're going to win. I have a plan."

"Of course you do," Malfoy snarled. "Here's the thing, Weasley," he said. "I'm done with your little game. And soon you will be too."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying," Malfoy said as he drew closer. "You have a deadline now, Weasley." He pointed his wand at Ginny's neck. "One week. Seven days. That's how much longer I'll allow your little game to continue."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll show you what happens to those who cross paths with Malfoys."

"You'd be breaking school rules."

"I don't care about those anymore. My hopes are set much higher." For a moment, Ginny contemplated what he said. Surely he was talking about Voldemort –

\- and then she noticed it. On his arm. He was not careful to hide it. The Dark Mark.

Had he really joined Voldemort? Or was it all for show? Whatever the answer, Malfoy was far more dangerous than Ginny had suspected. Perhaps that's why he always looked wild and unrested. He couldn't take the pressure of being a Death Eater.

Ginny managed a smile. "Deal, slimeball," she said. "One week. And I won't disappoint."

 **Ginny – 10 Malfoy – 11**


	24. The Nightmare

**Ginny – 10 Malfoy – 11**

That night, Ginny dreamed of Malfoy.

She made her way to the Great Hall, when she saw Malfoy sulking at the entrance, staring directly at her. Except instead of his Slytherin uniform, he was wearing the same cloak and mask the Death Eaters wore.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

Malfoy smirked. "This game of yours has gone on for far too long, Weasley."

"You've said that before," Ginny said. She couldn't see Malfoy's facial expressions, and his voice was distorted somehow, but she knew for sure it was him.

"I know about last night," Malfoy said. "You're moving into my territory, Weasley, and I don't like it."

"Then what do you propose?"

Malfoy's eyes lit up. "I propose a deadline."

"A deadline?"

"Yes, stupid. A deadline. One week. And then we'll truly see who is the ultimate Sex God."

Ginny laughed. "Sex Goddess. And I'm not afraid of your deadline, Malfoy. I will win."

Malfoy's mask fell off to reveal the whitest, palest face Ginny had ever seen. He smirked. "Taunting me? Oh, Weasley. Pity you didn't heed my warning…"

"What- "

" _Avada Kada-"_

Ginny awoke in sweats. She stayed in bed, breathing hard, trying to calm herself down enough to go back to sleep. After around an hour, she realized her efforts were fruitless, and decided to head down to the common room.

She found Hermione in the common room, surrounded by books and parchment. "Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed. "I was just about to -" she stopped, frowning. "What's wrong?"

"Nightmare. But – it wasn't really a nightmare. It was just – it was a conversation I had." Ginny recounted her conversation with Malfoy the previous day, and the resulting nightmare.

"And the thing is – you won't believe me," Ginny said. "You won't believe me, but Malfoy has the Dark Mark."

"In your dream?"

" _No._ In real life."

"Are you quite sure you're not confusing – "

"I'm not. I promise. Which means- "

"Which means Malfoy has actually become dangerous."

Hermione sighed. "And that means – "  
"We'd do well to respect his deadline."

Hermione nodded, and they were both silent for a moment. Finally, Hermione said, "this isn't good."

"No," said Ginny. "We're behind."

"And other than Katie… who's left?"

Ginny shook her head, as if to say, 'I don't know.'

Hermione reached for a piece of parchment among the mess. "I mean, really the only girls you haven't – " she stopped to read the list. "Oh," she said. "Oh!" she repeated in surprise. "There _are_ girls left."

"Who?"

"Hufflepuff House! All of them! If you can get those points -"

"I might still win."

"Exactly. Oh, and about Katie –" Hermione pulled a stack of books forward. They had Muggle names, like "Psychology of Sex" and "The Science of Attraction." "I've been reading up," Hermione said. "And I've put together a three-part plan." She rummaged through the papers in front of her before picking one out and handing it to Ginny.

Ginny scanned the list. "And this will work?" she said with a raised eyebrow.  
"According to my research – "

" _Muggle_ research."

"According to my research," Hermione repeated, annoyed, "yes, it will work. You'll see. Why don't you get started at breakfast."

"Okay, but what about Hufflepuff?"

"I'll figure something out," Hermione said. "In the meantime, focus on Katie. You have Quidditch practice today, right?"

"Right."

"Great. Use the opportunity to talk to her. Spend as much time with her as possible. That's the only way the plan will work."

"And it has to work."

 **Ginny – 10 Malfoy – 11**


End file.
